Le murmure des âmes
by JackB
Summary: Alors qu'Harry et l'Ordre du Phenix combattent ardemment Voldemort, Harry vas faire la rencontre d'un allié qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginer avoir dans son camps. Un allié et peut-être bien plus, encore faut-il qu'ils arrivent à s'entendre, en passant au delà de leur blessures et de leur haine.
1. Mise en Garde

**Le murmure des âmes**

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages, les lieux, et l'univers appartiennent à J. K. Rowling et aucune rémunération n'est reçue pour l'écriture de cette fiction.

**Pairing :** Harry x Draco (progressif)

**Rating :** M

**Béta :** Je suis à la recherche d'une béta pour cette histoire ^^

**Changement de base dans l'histoire :**

L'histoire commence après le film 7 partie 1 (après la mort de Dobby)

Sirius n'est pas mort.

Severus à tuer Dumbledore, mais tout le monde dans l'Ordre du Phenix sais que Dumbledore le lui avait demander.

D'autre changement dans le scénario tu tome 7 et du film 8 seront à voir.

* * *

**Mise en Garde : **Cette histoire est classer M pour beaucoup de raison, premièrement parce qu'elle contiendra des scènes de sexe détaillé.

Si vous êtes sensible je vous met en garde, cette fic contiendra de la violence, des insultes, de l'inceste, du viol ... les sujets seront traité de façon à être "supportable" et/ou de façon brève, néanmoins si cela vous gêne grandement je vous déconseille de lire sinon ne vous gênez pas. ;)

J'espère que cette fiction vous plaira et que vous passerez un bon moment.


	2. 1 : Sauveur et Espion

Près à lire le premier chapitre ? Je vous souhaite bonne lecture en espérant que vous aimerez.

Je rappel que je cherche un/une béta afin de corriger mes nombreuses fautes, si une gentille âme serait assez aimable pour tenir se rôle je lui en serait très reconnaissante ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 1 – Sauveur et espion.**

Harry Potter marchait dans les rues sombre de Londres, bientôt quelqu'un viendrait le chercher. Qui ? Il ne savait pas, mais bientôt quelqu'un arriverais dans un pop et il repartirait avec cette personne dans un autre pop. Il commençait vraiment à s'impatienter. Après tout ce qu'il avait déjà enduré avant la mort de Dobby, qui les avait protéger, il s'était séparer de ses amis pendant un temps. On l'avait presque forcer à rester auprès de Fleur et de Bill Weasley. Ron et Hermione était retourner à Square Grimmaurd, afin de renforcer les rangs. Il avait protester en disant que lui aussi pourrait être utile sur place, mais on lui avait imposer de ce reposer. Mais aujourd'hui il partait lui aussi pour Square Grimmaurd, il n'avait qu'une hâte, celle de voir le quartier général de l'Ordre du phénix mais surtout de revoir ses amis, ses proches, son parrain Sirius, qui, il le savait, serait forcement là pour l'accueillir avec joie. Enfin il allait retourner dans le feu de l'action.

- Harry ! Entendit-il derrière lui, il se retourna vivement.

- Professeur Lupin ! Cria t-il.

- Comment tu vas ? Lui demanda Remus.

- Très bien, je suis si content de vous voir !

- Hermione va te sauter dans les bras, elle et Ron n'ont pas arrêté de me pousser à venir te chercher plus tôt, enfin maintenant je suis là, j'ai hâte de t'emmener au quartier général. Prend mon bras.

Harry saisit le bras de Lupin et il sentit dans les secondes qui suivirent son nombril tourner dans un vortex avant de d'atterrir à Square Grimmaurd. Il pénétra dans la maison à la fois étroite et spacieuse et eu à peine le temps de passer la porte qu'il reçut quelque chose entre ses bras. Il fut d'abord surpris puis amusé.

- Harry ! Souffla Hermione pendant qu'elle le serrait contre elle. Quand enfin elle le lâcha c'est Ron qui vint l'accueillir.

- Content de te voir ! Hermione n'arrêtait pas de nous parler de toi constamment, il était temps que tu arrives.

- Moi aussi je suis content de vous voir.

Rémus passa dans le couloir et ouvrit une porte afin d'accéder à une pièce immense d'où sortait une multitude de voix. Ses deux meilleurs amis l'entraînèrent jusqu'à ce salon, il eu à peine le temps d'apercevoir Tonks dans un coin que déjà on lui sautait encore dessus. Cette fois-ci s'était Ginny qui se pressait contre lui. La rousse dégagea de sa prise soudainement gêné et il reçu une tape dans le dos. Il se retourna et vit Sirius son parrain. Il le pris dans ses bras, c'était si bon de sentir qu'il était là avec eux. Fred et George dévalèrent les escaliers et l'entraînèrent dans le salon, il salua convenablement Tonks et se réjouit aussi de voir Arthur et Molly Weasley qui lui offraient eux aussi un accueil chaleureux.

Il sentit sa poitrine se gonfler de joie et il oublia un instant la guerre et Voldemort, savourant ce qu'il avait devant lui, la présence de ses amis, de sa famille. Celle qui l'avait accepter et qui prenait soin de lui, il la chérissait plus que tout. Il voulait la protéger et pour cela il devait revêtir la lourde responsabilité de terrasser le Mage noir, qu'il en est eu envie ou non peu importait c'était comme ça même si des fois il avait peur, il n'avait pas le droit d'abandonner.

La soirée se passa bien. Molly le gava de ses fabuleux plats, Ginny lui lançait des regards en coin légèrement mutin, tandis que Ron et Hermione se faisait une joie de lui raconter tout ce qui s'était passer depuis qu'il s'était quitter. Les deux jumeaux s'amusaient à expérimenter une de leur nouvelle invention farfelue et le reste des adultes prenait enfin un peu de repos, ce soir ils oubliaient leurs problèmes.

Harry partageait une chambre avec Ron, Fred et George, Hermione et Ginny avait eu le droit à une pièce pour elles. Molly Wealey avait insisté contre les jumeaux qui occupaient la pièce avant afin qu'ils la laissent aux demoiselles, qui aurait très bien pu se contenter de dormir avec les garçons, vu que ça ne les dérangeaient pas, mais appréciaient l'attention prévenante, Molly avait bien fait comprendre que les filles tenaient à leur intimité et dans un sens les deux jeunes filles en étaient plutôt contente.

Le brun à la cicatrice était amusé. La maison était à la fois grande et confiné, il y avait une multitude de pièce la plupart du temps très étroite mais bien agencé. Malgré que la maison donne l'impression d'être petite, il était assez facile de s'isoler et même de se perdre. Il y avait cinq étages en comptant le rez de chaussé, et sa chambre était au second. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'il était au quartier général, il s'ennuyait légèrement étant donner qu'il ne pouvait pas sortir, du moins pour lui s'était largement déconseillé. Il devait attendre que les équipes de l'Ordre du Phénix trouve la trace de nouveau Horcruxe, pour avoir enfin la possibilité de bouger. Mais il y avait quand même à faire, jouer au échec avec Ron , rassurer Hermione et l'entendre parler du dernier livre qu'elle avait lu, se confier à Sirius et discuter avec les Weasley, Rémus et Tonks.

Il avait revu Kingsley, qui était passer rapidement leur donner des informations supplémentaire sur les mouvements du ministère de la magie et de ses suspicions quant aux nouveaux disciples que Voldemort avait réussit à rallier. Mais il n'était pas rester bien longtemps.

Au matin de son huitième jour dans l'Ordre, il réalisait avec rage à quel point la bataille avec le mage noir était loin d'être terminer, il suffisait d'entendre tout ce qu'il se passait. Les gens tombaient après le passage des mangemorts, il n'y avait plus de place réelle à la résistance et beaucoup passait par peur du coté du mage noir afin d'éviter la mort. Ça le rendait malade et pourtant il était encore loin de terrasser Voldemort, tout les Horcruxe n'avait pas encore été retrouver et la bataille final approchait. Il sentait le poids sur ses épaules à chaque fois que quelqu'un mourrait il avait cruellement l'impression que c'était sa faute, qu'il n'allait pas assez vite, ses proches étaient en danger, et ce danger ne faisait que croître encore et encore. Ça lui tordait le ventre et il avait envie de vomir, il se rendait malade à culpabilisé ainsi.

Il se leva de son lit, de toute évidence il était le premier de la chambré à être levé, et sortit doucement entre les ronflements traînard des Weasley. Il descendit rapidement les escaliers et fut accueillit par Lupin et Molly, il s'installa à la table afin de prendre son petit déjeuner, mais malgré l'odeur appétissante des aliments qu'il avait devant lui, il avait toujours envie de vomir. Molly sembla le remarquer.

- Quelque chose ne vas pas Harry ?

- Oh non tout vas bien, j'ai juste un peu la nausée.

- Oh ! Fit-elle en souriant, elle allait parler mais le loup-garou la coupa.

- Tu devrais allez prendre une potion dans la chambre de Rogue, elles sont presque toute stoker là bas. Fit-il en baissant le journal de son nez avec un petit sourire.

- Ok, mais c'est où ? Demanda le brun.

- Premier étage, la première à droite. Répondit la rousse.

- D'accord j'y vais !

Le brun monta les escaliers et trouva rapidement la pièce. Elle sentait le Rogue et les ingrédients pour potion, lui rappelant les cours de Potion dans les cachots à Poudlard, sans l'odeur d'humidité. La chambre était assez grande et disposait d'un lit, mais surtout de tout le matériel pour confectionner des potions, il chercha brièvement dans les placards à la recherche d'une petite fiole brune, contenant de quoi passer son maux de ventre. Il put voir alors la multitude de variété de potion qui était stoker et trier. Il y avait de quoi soigner les blessures physique que ce soit de surface ou en profondeur, de quoi faire repousser des os, reconstituer de la chair, plusieurs booster pour le corps qui permettait notamment de permettre à quelqu'un de reconstituer son sang très rapidement si celui-ci en perdait trop. Il y avait de quoi passer les maux de tête, et des antidouleur à plusieurs concentration, des potions de sommeil avec leur variante, même quelques fioles de véritaserum était parfaitement placer dans le placard. Il trouva finalement ce dont il avait besoin et bu directement le liquide amer qui le soulagea assez rapidement. Il s'apprêtait à redescendre quand il entendit qu'on l'appelait, c'était Hermione suivit de Ginny. Elles le saluèrent vivement.

La salle à manger et le salon se remplirent rapidement, et Harry aimait ce dynamisme.

Arthur Weasley fit remarquer que les reverse d'ingrédient pour potion s'était largement diminuer et que passer une commande serait intéressant. Harry était en train de jouer avec Ron au échec magique et il se faisait encore une fois laminé par le roux. Il écoutait d'une oreille discrète les conversation, sans pour autant se concentrer à fond dessus.

- Tonks, tu nous as fait la liste de ce qu'il nous faut pour les réserves de Rogue ? Demanda Arthur.

- Oui !

- J'avoue que je me passerait bien de l'entendre grogner quand il reviendra. Fit Lupin.

- Je suis tout fait d'accord avec toi, entendre ce graisseux se plaindre ne me donne envie de devenir sourd. Ricana Sirius.

- Il revient quand d'ailleurs ? Demanda Molly.

- Demain normalement ! Fit son mari.

- Bon j'envoie la liste à Neville, et à Bill et Fleur. Fit Tonks. J'espère qu'ils aurons tout.

- Ils ont toujours ce qu'il faut.

- Neville ? Demanda Harry.

Oui il fait partie de l'Ordre lui aussi et il nous fournit la plupart des ingrédients rare dont on à besoin. C'est aussi un des points de passage pour les hiboux qui nous parvienne. Ça permet de vérifier que les oiseaux ne sont pas suivit. Il est excellent pour trouver les éventuelles menaces qui pourrait nous atteindre. Expliqua Rémus.

- Oh ! Fit le brun.

- Qui aurait cru un jour qu'il aurait autant de responsabilité ? Fit George.

- Alors que nous on croupis ici. Rajouta son frère jumeaux.

- J'avoue, quand est-ce qu'on part en mission ? Fit Ron après avoir prit le cavalier de Harry sur l'échiquier.

- Vous êtes bien motivée les garçons, mais c'est peut être parce que vous êtes immature qu'on ne vous donne jamais rien faire. Lança Ginny en provocation à ses frères.

- Parle pour toi sœurette. Ricanèrent en cœur les deux roux.

- Pour l'instant on doit attendre un hibou spécial. On ne peut pas vous envoyé comme ça au pif chercher un Horcruxe. Fit Arthur.

- Aah le fameux Hibou spécial ! Continuèrent les deux jumeaux.

- Un hibou spécial ? Demanda Harry après s'être fait mettre échec et mat par son meilleurs ami.

- Oui on..

- On à une taupe dans l'entourage proche de Tu Sais Qui. Jubila Tonks après s'être charger d'envoyer les listes. Coupant son homme et se faisant pardonner en l'embrassant du bout des lèvres.

- C'est Rogue, non ? Pourquoi il vous enverrait un hibou s'il arrive demain ? Demanda Harry perplexe.

- Non c'est quelqu'un d'encore plus proche, qui arrive à obtenir des informations plus précise ou que Rogue ne peut pas obtenir et qui surtout reste quasiment constamment en relation avec Tu Sais Qui. Rectifia Weasley père. Contrairement à Rogue.

- Logiquement ça fait trois jours qu'on aurait du recevoir son hibou. Fit Sirius.

- Et qui est-ce ? Demanda Hermione

- Personne ne sais ! Fit Fred de sa voix forte et insolente.

- Excepter Rémus, notre père, Sirius et Rogue. Continua George

- C'est grâce à lui qu'on à le plus d'information possible, et en ce moment il se concentre sur les Horcruxe. Rajouta Hermione.

Harry sourcilla un instant, ses prochaines actions dépendaient de quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? Il connaissait tout les membres sauf celui-là et il n'aimais pas ça.

******/!\ **Harry x Draco /!\

La pluie claquait sur les fenêtres du manoir Malfoy. Draco allonger sur son lit s'évertuait à ne pas entendre le son de la pluie. Il passait brièvement ses mains dans le tissu de soie et tentait de se maîtriser. Il avait une envie folle de vomir et il aurait tout donner pour un instant de bien être et de silence loin de tout ça. Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte, il se releva rapidement et réajusta fébrilement ses vêtements avant de convier l'intrus à entrer dans sa chambre, retrouvant rapidement une voix froide et norme. Il regarda le mangemort, qui lui faisait face, d'un œil dur et glacial, celui qui faisait si bien la réputation des Blonds.

- Le maître souhaite vous voir. « J'en était sur » Pensa Draco.

- J'arrive immédiatement ! Indiqua t-il au mangemort.

L'intrus partie en refermant la porte et le blond se retourna vers une table basse où trônait un verre d'eau à peine entamer, il se dirigea vivement vers elle et saisie fébrilement le verre, il trempa ses lèvres et laissa glissé un peu d'eau dans sa bouche, mais il n'arrivait pas à avaler. Il reposa tremblant le verre et se força à faire glisser le liquide dans sa gorge. La fraîcheur parcourant son corps lui faisait du bien.

Il fallait qu'il se reprenne, qu'il soit fort et qu'il ne flanche pas, pas un seul instant. Il marcha d'un pas rapide jusqu'à la porte et trembla en saisissant la poignée. Il le savais, quand il sortirait de cette chambre, il ne devrait plus y avoir la moindre trace de quoi que se soit qui le mènerait à sa perte, il devait oublier les sentiments qui était les siens et revêtir l'arrogance, la colère, le mépris, la soumission et l'envie de pouvoir, tout cela saupoudrée d'un peu de peur. Il avait beaucoup de mal à maîtriser sa peur, il était terrorisé, mais n'était pas autoriser à en montrer trop.

Quand enfin il passa le pas de la porte, il était devenue un autre Draco Malfoy, Il avait revetu un masque qu'il avait toujours du porter. Il descendit rapidement les escaliers, mieux valait ne pas faire trop attendre le mage noir et après un peu de chemin, entra enfin dans l'une des nombreuses pièces réserver désormais à Voldemort, qu'il salua en s'agenouillant devant lui.

- Draco, te voilà enfin ! Siffla le mage noir de sa voix fine et grinçante. Lève toi. Viens, viens.

Le seigneur des ténèbres tourna autour du blond, le touchant à l'épaule et le poussant vers un canapé gris. Draco s'assit tendu et croisa les jambes, feignant d'être à l'aise, il s'autorisa un mince sourire. Le mage noir marchait dans tout les sens, lui racontant une partie de ses frustrations que Draco savait exagérer, et acquiesça à chaque fois qu'on lui demandait son avis. Le sujet des sang pur et des sangs mêlé considérer comme impur revenant souvent, il l'entendait souvent se plaindre de tel ou tel famille qui apparemment ne respectait pas les traditions des illustres et vielle familles sorcières. Il l'écoutait attentif et rajoutant des détails qu'il connaissait sur les familles afin de faire un semblant de conversation avec le Lord.

Maintenant il connaissait bien ce petit jeu, pour y avoir jouer déjà un bon nombre de fois et il savait que ce n'était pas gratuit d'être proche du Lord et qu'au contraire il allait bientôt devoir donner de sa personne. Il le sentait venir, à chaque seconde, à chaque fois que Riddle s'approchait de lui et lui caressait le cou, la joue, les cheveux de sa main froide et cadavéreuse.

Il sursauta intérieurement que le Lord s'assit à ses cotés, se rapprochant dangereusement de lui et de son corps. Il le laissa approcher et déboutonner sa veste puis sa chemise. Il sentit glissé les doigts sur sa peau et feignit un gémissement léger, ça le dégoûtait au plus au point mais il se laissait faire, c'était soit ça soit la mort. Il s'autorisa une grimace tandis que le Mage noir glissait ses lèvres sur son torse finement dessiné, commençant déjà à lui retirer son pantalon. Il saisit la cape noir du Lord entre ses doigts et la serra fortement, feignant l'envie, tout en accélérant son souffle progressivement. Il laissait ses lèvres libérer de petit son, qui, il le savait, contentait son maître.

Il eu envie de pleurer, quand le Lord le prit, mais il bougea tout de même son bassin en cadence supportant la douleur prenante de la pénétration et se concentrant afin de garder son sexe ériger. S'accrochant au épaule du Lord, il attendit impatiemment que celui jouisse. Il avait affreusement mal mais ne laissait rien paraître, comme à chaque fois. Au bout d'un bon moment, il sentit enfin la libération venir. Quand Voldemort se libéra, en quelque seconde, Draco put entrer dans son esprit et chercha rapidement les informations qu'il lui fallait, les Horcruxe, en faisant bien attention de protéger le sien en même temps ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire.

Il avait été surprit la première fois qu'il avait pu pénétrer quelques secondes dans l'esprit du Lord Noir. Apparemment la jouissance l'empêchait de protéger son esprit qui s'offrait alors comme sur un plateau d'argent à son amant. Il y entrait à chaque fois et le plus surprenant et sûrement le plus pratique, c'était que Voldemort ne sentait pas sa présence, le Lord ne lui avait jamais fait la moindre remarque sur ça, vu qu'il s'unissait dans la jouissance, c'était comme s'ils n'étaient plus qu'un et la présence de l'esprit étranger était omise. Draco ne ressentait pourtant que du dégoût. Severus lui avait expliquer plus tard que c'était une variante de la Légilimencie.

Il chercha rapidement, ce focalisant sur les pistes qu'il avait trouver les fois précédentes, et trouva enfin ce qu'il lui fallait.

Lorsqu'il se retrouva dans sa chambre il fonça en tremblant jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il avait besoin d'enlever les trace récente du passage du seigneur des ténèbres sur son corps. Il se sentait faible et s'assit dans sa baignoire, brûlant sa peau fine d'une eau excessivement chaude et l'écorchant en la frottant un peu trop violemment afin d'enlever sa honte et son dégoût. Mais l'eau et le savon ne pouvait de toute façon pas effacer entièrement Voldemort de lui, il le savait, mais c'était toujours ça. Il repassa en boucle dans la tête ce qu'il avait trouver dans l'esprit du Mage Noir, il ne fallait pas qu'il oublie.

Quand il eu enfin finit de se laver, il s'affala épuisé dans son lit. Coucher avec le Mage noir était très éprouvant, son corps emplit à rabord de magie noir s'insinuait progressivement en lui, l'attaquant comme un virus que ses propres réserve de magie devait combattre et repousser ce qu'il arrivait toujours à faire car ce n'était pas non plus excessif mais suffisamment pour qu'il se sente comme un zombi après ça et il avait toujours besoin d'un peu de repos. Pénétrer son esprit n'était pas de tout repos non plus. Il s'endormit rapidement, frissonnant encore en se souvenant du contact du Lord.

******/!\ **Harry x Draco /!\

- Ah il est enfin là lui ! Grogna Severus en apercevant Harry. Celui-ci releva un sourcil étonner.

- Bonjour Servilussss. Ricana Sirius comme réaction automatique pour la protection de son filleul.

Le Serpentard venait d'arriver, il était encore tôt, la journée avait à peine commencer. Harry put sentir la tension vive qui venait de se créer entre son parrain et le graisseux, mais apparemment ils restaient fair-play. Tonks arriva dans le salon et salua brièvement le nouveau venu.

- Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut dans ta chambre pour faire les potions. Indiqua-t-elle au brun. On as tout reçu ce matin.

- Très bien, je vais en avoir un moment, ne me dérangez pas !

- Qui voudrait te déranger ? Souffla Sirius un sourire aux lèvres se retenant de rire davantage. Rogue lui envoya un regard noir, mais ne répondit pas.

- Oh attend ! Le retint Rémus en passant par la porte et en bousculant presque le maître des potion. Tu sais pourquoi on à pas encore reçu _son_ hibou ?

- Non, je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai pas revu depuis un moment, il a combien de jour de retard ?

- Quatre.

- On ne devrais pas tarder à le recevoir dans ce cas.

Coupant cour à la conversation, il gravit les escaliers jusqu'à son antre afin de commencer à renfloué les réserves de potions de l'Ordre. Harry était toujours perplexe quant au faite que Rogue soit des leurs. Après tout c'était lui qui avait tuer de sang froid le professeur Dumbledore. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir des doutes, même après avoir vu les souvenirs de l'ancien directeur de Poudlard, lui ordonnant d'accomplir la mission que Voldemort avait confié à Draco Malfoy, s'il venait à échoué. Mais en même temps il était confiant, le professeur était très doué dans ce qu'il faisait et il ne pouvait douter de la qualité de ce que contenait les fioles et puis les autres membres semblait ne pas lui porter plus d'animosité que ça.

En parlant de Draco Malfoy, il se rappelait au combien il le détestait. Il n'avait jamais cessé de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues, ce lâche Serpentard qui lui en avait fait voir de toute les couleurs pendant six longue année. Il le détestait, mais se demandait toujours pourquoi quand il s'était retrouver dans le manoir Malfoy avec Ron et Hermione, il n'avait pas avouer qu'il était bien Harry Potter, alors que sa famille demandais vérification. Il était persuader que le blond l'avait reconnue, mais il s'était tu.

- Ron descendit rapidement les escaliers et le sortit de ses pensées.

- Hé ! Tu savais qu'il y avait plein de passage secret ici ?

- Ah bon ? S'étonna Harry.

- Oué, Fred et George en on trouver un, mais d'après Sirius il y en a bien plus que ça, on pourrait toujours aller les chercher, ça nous ferait un peu d'aventure. Je prend mon petit déjeuner et on y vas !

- Ridicule !

- Pourquoi tu dit ça Hermione ? Je te comprend tu es une fille, une littéraire, tu as besoin d'un livre, mais nous tu vois, on est des hommes, on à besoin de bouger, de se défouler. Fit Ron d'une voix traînante.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que moi aussi je n'aimerais pas bouger ? Grogna t-elle en réponse. C'est juste que vous ressemblez à des gosses.

Les trois rouge et or se mirent à rire, oubliant durant un instant leur problème. Ginny arriva et s'approcha du trio.

- Dite, j'y pensais hier soir, la taupe, n'est-elle pas dangereuse pour l'Ordre si elle est si proche de Vous Savez Qui ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Comment ça ? Fit Ron.

- Bin elle doit bien avoir des informations sur l'Ordre et si jamais elle décidait de se retourner contre nous ? Expliqua la rousse.

- C'est bien pour ça qu'il ne sais rien ! Fit Arthur Weasley en s'affalant sur un fauteuil en face des quatre jeunes.

- Il ne sais rien ? S'étonna Hermione.

- C'est ça ! Il fait partie de l'Ordre, mais il ne connaît ni tout les membres, ni nos bases, il ne reçoit aucune informations sur nos agissement ni quoi que ce soit d'autre. La seul chose qu'il sais c'est que Rogue est comme lui un agent double, mais avant de mourir Dumbledore à pris soin de protéger cette information dans son esprit et à moins qu'il décide de le dire personne ne pourra découvrir le secret que cache Rogue. Il nous envoie des informations en passant par deux relaies dont un publique.

- Mais s'il à si peu d'information, comment peut-il faire confiance à l'Ordre ? Demanda Ginny.

- Ça je ne sais pas, mais on ne peut pas prendre le risque de lui dévoilé quoi que ce soit, ça pourrait être dangereux aussi bien pour lui que pour nous. Mais je pense qu'on peut lui faire confiance, du moins Dumbledore lui faisait confiance.

Les quatre amis se regardèrent, est-ce que eux aussi ils arriveraient à faire ça ? À avoir autant de confiance en une organisation en ne sachant presque rien d'elle ? Ils en doutaient.

* * *

Voilà le premier chapitre est finit, j'espère que ça vous à plut ^^

à bientôt pour la suite

JackB


	3. 2 : Lettre et Seety

Salut à tous ^^ me revoilà avec le second chapitre

J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Kiko je te remercie pour ta reviews c'est vrai que cette fanfic est étrange (enfin je la trouve relativement banale mais apparemment ce n'est pas le cas ^^) néanmoins j'espère qu'elle te plaira quand même et que ce second chapitre te permettra d'avoir une idée plus concrète de l'histoire.

Bonne Lecture ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 2 - Lettre et Seety**

« Un hibou, un hibou, un hibou, un hibou, putain, il faut que je trouve un hibou ! » Grogna Draco intérieurement. Il lui fallait trouver un hibou, où plutôt en acheter un nouveau, car le sien était surveillé, et envoyer les informations à l'Ordre grâce à lui reviendrait à vendre l'organisation à Voldemort. Mieux valait dans ce cas ne rien donner plutôt que de mettre en danger son véritable camps. Ce n'était jamais une mince affaire, il devait aller en ville, acheter une chouette ou en louer une, l'envoyer avec le plus de discrétion possible, sachant que logiquement quand il sortait il était constamment surveiller. C'était pour lui une véritable prise de tête.

D'abord, il lui fallait un plan pour sortir du manoir, qu'elle raison suffisante allait-il bien devoir inventer pour justifier une sortie ? Il marchait vivement dans les couloirs, puis décida d'aller voir sa mère, elle devait se trouver dans son bureau, à faire il ne savait quoi. Il fila contre les murs, évitant les mangemorts qui traînait et frappa énergiquement à la porte, puis il entra. Sa mère le regardait de son éternel regard froid et inquiet, elle se leva de son siège et observa son garçon.

- Draco ? Demanda-t-elle en voyant que le blond ne parlait pas.

- Mère, je me demandais si vous sortiez prochainement en ville. Elle leva un sourcil perplexe.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'aurais besoin d'un livre. Inventa t-il. Que l'on à pas ici.

- Pourquoi ne pas demander à un elfe d'aller te le chercher ?

- Je ne suis plus très sur du titre, et j'aimerais vérifier si il pourrait véritablement me servir. Il remerciait sa mère de ne pas être aussi curieuse que l'aurait été son père et de ne pas lui demander quel genre de livre c'était.

- Sortir en ce moment n'est pas vraiment conseillé Draco. Siffla t-elle. Draco se tendit, ça ce présentait mal.

- Je sais, mais disons que.. j'aimerais.. bien.

- Oui ?

- Sortir un peu du manoir.. et souffler un air nouveau pour une petite heure. Essaya-t-il hésitant.

- Draco ! Grogna-t-elle. Tu ne te plaît pas ici ? Alors que le maître nous honore à rester en ces mur.

- Bien sur que je me plaît ici mère. « je suis mal, je suis mal, comment rattraper le truc, vite quelque chose, une idées, un prétexte » se pressa Draco. J'ai juste envie de voir de mes propres yeux la ville depuis qu'on à fait plusieurs descente pour rallier les gens à notre cause.

- Je comprend ce que tu veux dire. Sourit Narcissa. Je vais en ville demain, on partira tôt le matin !

- Merci mère !

Draco sortit de la pièce et rejoignit la bibliothèque colossal de sa famille. Il adorait sa mère pour sa faculté à ne pas être excessivement curieuse, du moins avec lui, comme si elle comprenait ce dont il avait besoin sans savoir ce dont il avait besoin. Mais bon c'était déjà ça de moins, il avait trouver un moyen d'aller en ville, il lui faudrait maintenant rusé pour se séparer et envoyer une chouette délivrer les dernières informations qu'il avait récolté pour l'Ordre. Il avait déjà son estomac qui se tordait de stresse et de peur d'être découvert. Mais en bon Serpentard, il trouverait toujours un moyen d'accomplir sa mission. Il prit sa plume afin d'écrire la lettre qu'il enverrait le lendemain, il l'enchanta de manière à ce qu'elle ne puisse pas être ouverte avant d'être à destination et la cacha soigneusement sur lui.

Le soir arriva et il fut convié une nouvelle fois dans les appartements du Lord. Comme toujours une boule naissait dans sa gorge et dans son ventre. Il se dirigea d'un pas rapide et s'agenouilla une nouvelle fois devant son maître. Celui-ci était assit sur un fauteuil en cuir noir et pour une fois ne bougea pas pour l'accueillir. Draco était légèrement inquiet mais ne se laissa pas dominer par ses peurs.

- Approche Draco.

Le blond se leva et avança d'un pas lent jusqu'au Seigneur des ténèbres et s'agenouilla devant lui, après qu'un mouvements de main le lui est ordonner.

- Il y à des choses qui ne me plaise guère Draco ! Grogna le Lord.

- Qu'est-ce mon maître ?

- Tu ne semble jamais très concentrer !

- Pardonnez moi maître !

- Je me demande pourquoi, c'est un privilège pourtant que je t'offre, pourquoi ne pas t'investir un peu plus ?

- Oui maître.

- Montre moi que tu es reconnaissant de ce que je t'offre ! Siffla Voldemort.

Oh non, il allait devoir faire ces chose, qui le dégoûtait. Cette fois-ci il ne pourrait pas faire semblant d'être dedans, il avait été trop négligeant et voilà qu'il allait devoir faire quelque chose qu'il haïssait. Mais faute de choix, il se lança fébrile dans sa tache. Il défit le pantalon noir du Lord et avala directement le sexe imposant de son maître qui le poussait à le prendre en entier. Draco avait mal et il avait envie de vomir, mais résista et commença à bouger en tentant du mieux qu'il put d'éviter de mordre le seigneur des ténèbres, où de l'effleurer avec les dents . Il était sur que des gens était mort pour moins que ça. Il s'appliqua donc à sa tache, en résistant à ses envies de rejet. Il avait beau être bisexuel, faire se genre de chose avec le Lord le rendait malade. Au bout d'une quinzaine de minute un liquide infecte se déversa dans sa bouche.

- Avale. Ordonna son maître.

Il se força à avaler la semence poisseuse du Lord, qui avait un goût de pourriture et ravala une grimace. Il n'eut pas le temps de souffler que déjà Voldemort le tirait à lui pour qu'il s'enfonce de lui même sur son sexe, sans la moindre once de préparation, il retint un crie de douleur serrant les dents et se mordant les lèvres, mais dû bouger lui même les hanches. Il jouait la comédie, sans avoir la moindre possibilité de se déconcentrer une ou deux secondes et pour lui c'était trop. Le Mage Noir le plaqua ensuite au sol et le pénétra de nouveau avec force. Draco poussa un gémissement suivit de petit halètement faux. Ça le brûlait, l'écorchait, il se sentait sali à chaque coup de butoir, affalé sur le carrelage froid qui contribuait à son mal être. Quand enfin Voldemort eu finit, il se releva difficilement et réajusta ses vêtements.

- C'était mieux ! Siffla le Lord. Je crois que tu es encore un peu timide, il faudra remédier à ça.

Draco disposa et fila rapidement dans sa chambre. Le Lord confondait son dégoût par de la timidité, c'était toujours mieux que son véritable ressentit. Il fonça jusqu'au toilette et vomit immédiatement. Puis il se glissa dans un bain brûlant qui lui faisait mal et sentit son dos brûler. Il passa la main et vit du sang, le Lord l'avait griffer et il ne l'avait même pas sentit. Quand il baissa les yeux il vit que la baignoire avait prit une teinte rosé assez pâle, mais témoignant du viol qu'il venait de subir, Voldemort avait écorcher son intimité et il avait affreusement mal. Il se mit à sangloter.

Il aurait tout donner pour être loin d'ici, ne plus avoir à subir tout ça, ne plus avoir peur, ne plus avoir à être soumis, violer. Il se brossa les dents trois fois et marcha d'un pas lent jusqu'à son lit où il continua à sangloter, seul, atrocement seul.

Quand le lendemain sonna, il fut près le plus tôt possible, il était fatiguer, mais pas question de manquer sa seul chance d'aller en ville. Il était sobrement habillé, le noir de ses vêtements contrastant avec sa peau blanche. Il attendit impatiemment sa mère, elle ne devrais pas tarder, elle n'était jamais en retard. Il ne posa pas un seul regard sur les mangemorts qui squattait chez lui et tentait de rester calme, bien qu'il est envie de faire les cents pas. Sa mère descendit enfin, d'un pas commun ils se dirigèrent vers une cheminée et partirent pour le chemin de traverse.

L'endroit était bien éloigné de ce qu'il connaissait autrefois. Les rues qui grouillait de monde se retrouvait bien moins fréquenter, les boutiques nombreuses et coloré avait pour beaucoup fermer et il ne restait que quelques une d'entre elle. La bonne humeur et les odeurs alléchante avait été remplacer par un cadre plus sombre et un froid peu commun. Draco regrettait l'époque où il était encore jeune, mais peu importait, la nostalgie n'avait pas sa place, il avait trop de chose à gérer pour se permettre un tel sentiment et surtout il avait une mission à accomplir et se perdre dans son esprit n'était pas une bonne idée.

Il accompagna sa mère faire un tour et acheter ce dont elle avait besoin. Puis il se dirigèrent vers la librairie. Le fait que sa mère ne l'ai pas lâcher une seul fois commençait à le faire stresser, surtout quand il lorgna discrètement sur les hiboux dans la boutique mitoyenne à la librairie, il lui fallait un plan, mais il n'en avait aucun, rester au manoir lui ramollissait, de toute évidence, les neurones. Ils entrèrent dans la boutique et furent accueillit par un vieil homme. Draco s'avança dans les rayons à la recherche de ce dont il avait besoin, à savoir une idée. Sa mère resta dans l'entrer pour son plus grand bonheur et le barbu le suivit.

Il tenait un verre et le blond eu une idée folle. Pendant qu'il parcourait les rayons, il bougeait vivement dans tout les sens, feignant de chercher quelque chose. Le vieil homme le suivait en lui demandant constamment ce qu'il désirait, finalement il réussit à le percuter de façon à peu près naturel et la tasse se renversa sur lui. Jusque là son idée folle et légèrement stupide marchait.

« AAAH putain de merde, ça brûle, mais il boit son thé à combien de degré ce vieux croûton, putain ça fait mal » Hurla t-il dans sa tête alors que dans la réalité il ne laissa échapper qu'un petit son de surprise.

- Oh monsieur je suis désolé, vraiment, je suis désolé, je n'ai pas fait exprès, s'il vous plait ne me faite pas de mal, je vous en pris.

- Tait toi ! Grogna Draco d'un ton agressif pour inciter l'autre à la fermer.

- Vraiment je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas. Continua tout de même le libraire d'une voix plus basse.

- Bon, c'est bon, c'est bon ! Dans votre arrière boutique vous avez un robinet ?

- Quoi ?

- De quoi rincer mon vêtement ?

- Non, je ne suis qu'une librairie je n'ai pas besoin d'un robinet, j'utilise ma baguette.. Mais déjà Draco ne l'écoutait plus et filait vers la porte arrière d'un pas rapide et feutré. Le vieil homme le suivit.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faite ?

- Voir la boutique voisine, il devrait avoir de ce qu'il faut ! Ah et trouver moi un livre rare et cher.

- Sur quel sujet ?

- Peu importe prenez n'importe quoi tant que c'est rare, je m'en fiche ! Grogna le blond.

- Bien monsieur.

Draco entra par la porte arrière de la boutique d'animaux magique. « Je suis trop con, je suis un Serpentard et je n'ai pas trouver mieux qu'une idée typiquement Griffondor pour passer dans cette boutique. » Il s'avança rapidement et vint choisir en vitesse un oiseau au hasard.

- Bonjour monsieur, euh, je ne vous est pas vu entrer. Fit la vendeuse.

- On s'en fiche, je prend cette chouette.

- Bien vous voulez de quoi vous en occuper ? On à cette nouve..

- On s'en fiche aussi, je ne la prendrais pas avec moi.

Draco ouvrit la cage et accrocha la lettre à la patte de l'oiseau et lui indiqua la destination, à savoir l'adresse d'un grand magasin de fourniture magique placé assez loin de Londre.

- Vous lâcherez cette chouette dans une heure.

- Pardon ?

- Faite ce que je vous dit ! Ou vous le regretterez ! Menaça t-il en montrant sa baguette et en affichant un visage plus dur.

- Eu.. Bi.. Bien monsieur aucun problème.

- Comme vous êtes aimable ! Il jeta quelques galions sur le comptoir. Ça devrait suffire pour l'oiseau et le service.

- En effet c'est largement suffisant.

- Rappelez vous bien ! Dans une heure vous lâcher l'oiseau ! Il leva sa baguette en donnant un petit coup, ce qui fit sursauter la vendeuse bien que rien ne se passa, c'était juste un petit coup de bluff.

La vendeuse acquiesça et Draco se dit que ça devrait être bien suffisant. Il devait l'avoir suffisamment effrayé pour qu'elle ne faillisse pas à sa tache, bien qu'il n'appréciait pas faire envoyer l'oiseau par quelqu'un d'autre, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il fit demi tour et passa une nouvelle fois par la porte de derrière sous les yeux étonner de la femme. Il rentra à nouveau dans la librairie en espérant avoir été assez rapide. Le vielle homme vint le voir immédiatement et lui présenta un livre, « L'utilité des chenilles pour les papillons » le blond regarda le livre perplexe.

- Quoi ! Vous vous foutez de moi ? Vous avez pas mieux ?

- Je crains, que non.

- Bon ça fera l'affaire.

Draco se sentait vraiment ridicule en ce moment.

**!Harry x Draco!**

Encore une journée identique aux précédentes s'imposait à Harry et à ses deux meilleurs amis. Une journée où il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire et où une routine prenait place progressivement. Harry aurait tout donner pour sortir de cette maison, enfourcher son balaie et passer des heures à faire des figures et à ébouriffer ses cheveux dans le vent. Mais là il avait le nez plonger dans son bol de lait et tentait de faire passer le temps en soufflant dessus pour le refroidir. Il passait constamment son temps à demander à Sirius ou à Arthur si il n'y avait pas quelque chose à faire, mais apparemment non. Il était maintenant en train de jouer avec son œuf sous le regard désolant d'Hermione, quand Tonks descendit rapidement les escaliers en brandissant une lettre.

- Là voilà sa lettre ! Là voilà.

Arthur, Severus, Rémus et Sirius se levèrent d'un seul homme, mais ne réussirent pas à ôter la lettre des mains de la jeune femme qui ricanait presque en voyant leur énervement. Elle commença à ouvrir l'enveloppe. À présent tout le monde était silencieux et plus ou moins attentif, elle commença à lire.

_J'ai put trouver l'emplacement d'un nouvel Horcruxe. Chambre forte de Bellatrix Lestrange chez Gringotts c'est la coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle. Il y en à un autre, probablement à Poudlard, je continue mes recherches._

_Au Nord de Londre, 3324 Camden rue Cuyahoga Falls, une nouvel base de mangemorts à été instauré. Ils sont quatre, Fenrir Greyback, Rowle Thorfin, Travers, Dolohov Antonin. Ils tente de récolter le plus d'information sur nos forces. Pour plus d'information sur les mangemorts demander à Rogue._

_S_

_ps : Envoyer un Hibou devient plus difficile, je pourrais avoir du retard pour le prochain._

- S ? Demande Hermione.

- Seety, c'est son nom de code. Répondit Lupin.

- C'est ridicule comme surnom. Ricana Ron.

- C'est Dumbledore qui lui avait donner, il à protester pendant un mois pour qu'il lui change, mais il c'est avouer vaincu le jour où il s'est retourner en l'entendant. Sourit Sirius.

- Bon il vas falloir trouver un plan pour entrer chez Gringotts.. Fit Lupin.

- On s'en charge ! Fit Harry avec précipitation. On s'en charge, moi, Ron et Hermione. Dit-il plus doucement en jetant un regard à ses amis qui acquiesçaient vivement.

- Sirius le toisa un instant puis jeta un regard à Lupin et Arthur pour voir ce qu'ils en pensaient.

- Très bien, je vous laisse trouver un plan dans ce cas ! Répondit Sirius avec de la détermination dans la voix.

- Nous on vas devoir s'occuper de la base de mangemort. Reprit Lupin.

- Rogue, dit nous en davantage.

Le trio rouge et or s'écarta un peu de l'agitation ambiante.

- Un plan ? Vous en avez un ? Moi je ne voit pas du tout comment entrer à Gringotts, c'est trop bien protéger.

- J'ai un plan, mais c'est un peu fou. Fit Hermione.

- Dit toujours ! Insita Harry.

- Le polynectar.

- Quoi ?

- Si je prend la forme de Bellatrix Lestrange, on pourra entrer dans son coffre-fort. Toi et Harry vous serrez vous la cape d'invisibilité.

- Ça m'as l'air d'être un bon plan, mais tu peut me dire comment on vas bien pouvoir obtenir un cheveux de Bellatrix ?

- Ça.. je ne sais pas encore.

Hermione s'approcha de Rogue qui était en train de donner des détails sur les quatre mangemorts.

- .. c'est un loup-garou, il est cruel et agressif, plutôt résistant au sort aussi, Rowle Thorfin c'est un animagus, un bouc, il fait..

- Professeur. Fit Hermione coupant le brun pendant qu'il parlait. Elle se tourna vers les autres.

- Quoi ? Siffla le maître des potions qui n'appréciait pas être ainsi déranger.

- On à trouver un plan, Gringotts est trop bien protéger pour une attaque frontal, c'est pourquoi on as pensé au polynectar, si je prend la forme de Lestrange, je pourrais accéder au coffre-fort. Mais pour cela il vas me falloir un de ses cheveux. Finit-elle en ce tournant vers son professeur.

- Ne soyez Ridic..

- C'est une bonne idée. Coupa Lupin.

- Pour les cheveux, je pense que j'ai ce qu'il faut. Fit Sirius.

- Ah bon ? S'interrogea Ron soudainement.

- Même si je n'aime pas dire ça, Bellatrix fait partie de ma famille, quand on était jeune, elle venait de temps en temps dans cette maison, et on se battait beaucoup, un jour je lui est couper une mèche de cheveux. Raconta t-il en commençant à chercher dans un coffre placer dans un coin qui semblait ne pas avoir été ouvert depuis des lustres.

- Mais tu dois les avoir jeter depuis le temps. Fit Harry.

- Non, j'avais un carnet où j'écrivais toute mes victoires, afin de satisfaire mon orgueil quand j'étais jeune. Ah le voilà. J'ai garder en trophée cette mèche.

Il chercha brièvement dans le carnet et l'ouvrit à une page qu'il montra à l'assistance. Une mèche de cheveux était coincé entre les pages. Le trio d'or sourit en remerciement à Sirius. Hermione se tourna encore une nouvelle fois vers Rogue qui semblait plus qu'irrité de toute cette attention de la par de la Gryffondor. Il sentait la question venir et il s'exaspérait intérieurement.

- Professeur, on aurait besoin de votre aid..

- Ne soyez pas ridicule Granger ! Vous avez fait cette potion avec succès lors de votre deuxième années, vous n'avez en aucun cas besoin de mon aide !

- Dans ce cas pouvons nous utiliser les ingrédients venant de votre réserve ? Siffla t-elle en soutenant le regard noir de Rogue.

- C'est la réserve de l'Ordre donc oui. Dit-il presque à contre cœur.

- Cette potion nécessite un mois de préparation par contre.

- De toute façon aucun de nous n'as d'amis gobelin travaillant à Gringotts et suffisamment courageux pour faire ça et en soudoyé un reviendrait à se ruiner. Fit Tonks en haussant les épaules.

La conversation continuait à battre son plein, Hermione suivit Rogue jusqu'à sa chambre, faisant aussi office de laboratoire à potion. Il jeta un regard dur à Ron et Harry pour leur signifier qu'il ne tolérerais qu'uniquement la présence de Granger.

Après une longue dispute sur la marche à suivre en ce qui concernait la nouvelle base mangemorts, ils avaient décider d'y réfléchir en solo et de reconsidérer la question le lendemains. Ginny et Ron jouait au échec magique tandis qu'Harry s'approchait de son parrain, les doutes s'étant insinuer en lui, il avait besoin de les partager.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry ? Je voit bien que quelque chose te tracasse. Demanda d'un ton doux l'animagus.

- Ce Seety ? Peut-on vraiment lui faire confiance ?

- Je comprend tes doutes, tu sais, mais en faite tu le connais ce Seety.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui, si tu savais qui c'était tu aurais de sérieux doute, mais je peut t'assurer qu'il est de notre coté, je n'en doute pas une seul seconde.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je sais qu'il avait une dette à régler auprès d'Albus, mais je pense qu'il là déjà rembourser, au delà de ça, au plus profond de lui il n'as jamais voulu être dans le camps de Voldemort et plus personnellement je pense qu'il n'as pas envie de perdre certaine chose.

- Qui est-ce ? Tu peux bien me le dire, qu'est-ce que ça coûte ? Insista Harry presque suppliant.

- Non, je ne peut pas, mais sache qu'il t'as déjà aidé par le passé.

- Quelqu'un qui m'as aidé ? Harry commença à sonder son esprit pour deviner qui, mais il fut couper par son parrain.

- Ne cherche pas à savoir qui c'est. Je pense qu'il ne veux pas qu'on sache. Tout ce que je peut te dire, c'est qu'il à largement assez de raison pour être dans notre camps et toute les informations qu'il nous donne se sont toujours avéré vrai. Fait confiance Harry. Continua Sirius en essayant d'être le plus persuasif possible.

- Hum.

- Repose toi pour le moment. Et ne te préoccupe pas de ce Seety.

Harry quitta la conversation, puis se dirigea vers les canapé du salon, il s'affala sur le tissu et fut suivit par Ginny qui se colla presque à lui. Lui et elle avait entamer un début de relation, une sorte d'embryon qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire évoluer. La rousse, il le savait, était amoureuse de lui, depuis longtemps, mais lui n'avait pas la tête à ça, la guerre, les horcruxes, Voldemort, il n'avait pas envie de s'investir pour l'instant, trop de chose pouvait arriver, il préférait aviser plus tard, quand la guerre serait finit, s'ils gagnaient. Il n'était pas sur de ses sentiments, non plus, il ne ressentait en faite pas grand chose. C'est sur Ginny était très mignonne, une fille intelligente, courageuse, douce et sauvage à la fois. Mais il n'arrivait pas à voir en elle ce qu'elle aurait désiré qu'il y voit.

Quelques heures plus tard, Rogue descendit les escaliers, dit brièvement au revoir à la maisonnée et partit pour le Manoir Malfoy.

* * *

"L'utilité des chenilles pour les papillon" mais quel genre de livre cela peut-il bien être ? Il vas falloir attendre avant d'avoir la réponse ^^

Pour Seety je trouve que c'est un surnom un peu ridicule mais dés que ça met venue je n'ai pas réussit à en trouver un autre, même après avoir chercher longuement et au final je trouve ça mignon et vous qu'en pensez vous ?

à bientôt pour la suite ;)


	4. 3 : Missions

**Voici le troisième chapitre ^^ je vous souhaite une bonne lecture j'espère que vous ne le trouverez pas trop ennuyant, j'ai repris une partie du film ^^**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 – Mission**

Severus arriva dans la gigantesque et somptueuse maison des Malfoy, il partit immédiatement saluer Voldemort, en jouant son parfait petit rôle de mangemort. Une fois cette tache ingrate accomplit il se réjouit quant à aller voir son filleul pour la première fois depuis un petit moment déjà.

Il ne l'avait pas vu une seul fois se promener dans le manoir, il devait donc être dans sa chambre. Il frappa deux coup sec à la porte, mais ne reçu aucune réponse. Il se décida alors à entrer même sans permission. Il ne vit pas tout de suite le blond et c'est uniquement quand il pose ses yeux vers la table basse, qu'il vit Draco allonger et recroquevillé sur un canapé trop petit pour qu'il puisse être installer convenablement. Il s'approcha d'un pas feutré et se pencha au dessus de son filleul.

Celui-ci était ni plus ni moins en train de dormir, ce qui étonna grandement le brun car ils étaient tout de même en début d'après midi et que faire une sieste n'avait jamais été du style de Draco ou plus généralement des Malfoy. Quelques chose n'allait pas ! Il secoua légèrement le blond qui presque immédiatement sursauta paniqué, il se redressa en vitesse et se tourna vers l'intrus.

- Severus. Murmura t-il. Il regarda autour de lui, inquiet.

- Ne t'en fait pas il n'y à que moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu. Rogue comprit le sous entendu.

- Je vais bien ne t'en fait pas, en revanche toi, pour dormir à cette heure ci c'est qu'il y à un problème.

- Non, je n'ai pas de problème, je ne vois pas ce qui te fait dire ça. Fit Draco en se levant et en haussant la voix d'un ton plus dur.

Le brun le fit retomber en vitesse sur le canapé en le poussant et prit un air dur.

- Te fiche pas de moi Draco ! Tu pense que je te connais pas depuis toute ces années ? C'est insulté ton parrain là.

Le blond détourna les yeux un instant, et se pinça les lèvres de manière si subtil, que si Rogue ne le regardait pas attentivement à cet instant, il n'aurait rien vu.

- Je suis épuisé ! Finit-il par avouer.

- Et comment ça se fait ?

- Tu sais pour.. Voldemort.

- Il te fait toujours venir ?

- Oui. Draco baissa un peu les yeux.

- Hum je vois, tu ne peut toujours pas contrôler cette forme de Legilimancie ?

- De toute évidence non.

Rogue se leva et commença à marcher dans la pièce en soufflant. Draco quant à lui s'adossa au canapé. Le brun se rappelait alors de la première fois où son filleul lui avait parler de ça, de sa capacité à entrer dans l'esprit des gens lors de contact physique censé être « intense ». Il avait déjà entendu parler de ça, mais n'avait jamais vu de cas spécifique, cette variante de la legilimancie était assez rare dans le monde sorcier.

Elle permettait de fusionner avec l'esprit de l'autre et d'avoir totalement carte blanche durant un cour instant, sans que l'autre ne puisse le remarquer, mais aussi utile et efficace que cette technique pouvait être, elle restait dangereuse. La fusion entraînait forcement des répercutions sur le corps de l'utilisateur, c'était comme lié deux magies, deux esprit durant un bref mais intente instant. Si le sorcier auquel on pénétrait l'esprit était emplie de magie noir, cela revenait à se gorger soit même de magie noir sans avoir la possibilité de contrer ça. Mais une fois le cour instant passer, c'est le lanceur qui se recevait tout les retours d'acide. La fusion n'étant plus, c'était comme si une magie étrangère était en lui et qu'il fallait combattre.

Draco en avait fait la découverte la premier fois qu'il l'avait fait avec Voldemort, apparemment la puissance du mage noir avait éveillé sa capacité. Rogue lui avait alors bien dit qu'il devait arrêter ça, que c'était dangereux pour lui, mais son filleul lui avait sèchement répondu que si il en avait eu la possibilité il aurait refuser, « mais que quand on à une baguette enfoncer dans la gorge et un cadavre à coté de soi, vestige probable d'un récent refus, on sauve sa peau. ». Actuellement Draco ne pouvait que subir, en ayant aucun espoir que ça s'arrête, il avait pieds et mains lié et il valait mieux ça plutôt que de perdre sa vie.

- Et ton corps ? Demanda Rogue.

- J'ai mal.

- …

- Et je saigne.

Le brun ferma les yeux, mais Draco ne put pas le voir. Il aurait tout donner pour sortir son malheureux filleul de cette situation qui était de toute évidence en train de le tuer à petit feu. Il n'avait pas l'ombre d'une solution excepter celle de l'arrêt total de relation sexuel avec le Lord, mais ça, ça ne signifiait purement et simplement que l'arrêt de mort de Draco. S'il venait à refuser les avance de Voldemort, il n'aurait que quelques secondes pour regretter son geste. Le pire c'était que grâce à cela, Draco avait put récolté énormément d'information utile venant directement de la « source » et ça c'était particulièrement utile pour l'Ordre. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de souffrir pour lui.

- Je vais te faire envoyé des toniques.

- Merci. Aaah qu'est-ce que j'ai sommeil. Et ne viens pas me dire ce je ne devrais pas dire ça.

- C'est pas comme si c'était ta faute.

**!Harry x Draco!**

Hermione avait commencer à réaliser la recette de polynectar, dire qu'il fallait un mois entier pour qu'elle soit parfaite, ça la sidérait grandement. De plus elle était obliger de rester à coté de Rogue qui lui aussi préparait des potions mais bien différente du polynectar, il n'était pas très causant et elle s'ennuyait à mourir. De plus quand elle sortirait enfin de la pièce, Ron lui sauterais dessus jaloux ou juste possessif et maladivement protecteur. Ils avaient commencer à sortir ensemble, mais ça avançait très lentement. Ils étaient plus des amis ayant inclut à leur relation des baisés que de réelle partenaire. Faute à la guerre, ce n'était pas facile de développer et de garder une relation et c'est pourquoi ils n'avançaient pas.

Ron écoutait attentivement le plan mit en place pour attaquer les mangemorts. Sirius Black, Rémus Lupin, Arthur Weasley, Nymphadora Tonks et Kingsley Shacklebolt était envoyé sur cette mission, mieux valait si prendre tôt et le lendemains de la nouvelle, tout le monde était déjà près à attaquer. Il fut décider que la mission commencerait à 5h du matin.

Cela faisait longtemps que Sirius n'avait pas été au cœur de l'action depuis un bon bout de temps et c'est pour cette raison qu'il avait été mis en équipe avec Shackleblot, les trois autres se la jouait solo.

La seule fille du groupe avait insisté pour être en première ligne et ouvrir la première le feu. Apparemment elle trouvais sa plutôt amusant ou palpitant ce qui exaspérait Rémus qui aurait souhaité la voir un peu moins impulsive, il n'avait pas envie de la perdre non plus. Sirius avait fait remarquer qu'au lieu d'être à Poufsouffle elle aurait du être envoyé à Gryffondor, elle aurait été parfaite chez les lions. Il là trouvais tellement courageuse.

Elle défonça la porte d'un sort magistrale et s'engouffra dans la maison où était les mangemorts, suivit de près par Lupin.

- Stupéfixe. Rugit-elle quand elle vit apparaître un premier ennemie.

Le dénommé Dolohov para le sort et répliqua vivement, mais c'était sans compter sur l'agilité de la métamorphomage. Elle ne vit cependant pas le sort qui arrivait derrière elle, trop concentrer sur son combat, mais son mari se chargea de parer le coup. Il fit face à un homme abjecte qu'il reconnue comme étant un loup-garou. Il n'avait jamais vraiment comprit pourquoi, mais les loup-garou se reconnaissait entre eux. Il l'attaqua avec rage.

De leur coté Sirius se battait sous sa forme d'animagus contre Rowle lui même sous sa forme de bouc, tandis que Arthur et Shacklebolt se démenaient avec difficulté contre un Travers plus qu'en forme ce matin là. Sirius évita deux coups de corne qui l'aurait sûrement transpercer comme dans du beurre et mordit avec fureur l'épaules du bouc. Rowle se retransforma en homme et le brun l'imita, se servant de la distraction du mangemort pour lui lancer un sort qui l'envoya à l'autre bout d'un couloir. Il se retourna alors vivement vers ses deux amis pour les aidés dans leur combat et lança un sort que le mangemort réussit à parer, mais qui fut suffisant pour que les deux autres puissent réussir leur sort et l'envoyé au tapis.

Weasley allait lui lancer un « Incarcerem » mais il n'eut pas le temps d'énoncer la formule que déjà Travers transplanait, fuyant le combat. Il en fut de même pour Rowle. Les trois hommes se dirigèrent alors vers l'autre zone de combat qui faisait toujours rage, mais ils activèrent un piège. Huit immense serpents les entouraient à présent.

Tonks semblait prendre le dessus et Lupin n'était pas en reste, en carrure il ne faisait pas le poids face à l'autre loup-garou, mais il était suffisamment doué en combat à la baguette pour diriger la bataille.

De leur coté les trois homme commencèrent à attaquer les serpents géants sans pour autant avoir de résulta notable.

- Flipendo ! Fit Arthur immobilisant les serpents pendant un temps.

Les trois hommes purent alors lancer une séries de sort qui détruisit le piège et se précipitèrent dans la pièce où se trouvais leurs deux amis.

- Sectum Sempra ! Hurla Lupin contre le loup-garou, qui ne parvint pas à éviter entièrement le sort.

Greyback hurla de douleur en se tenant les cotes de sa main droite et regarda sa main gauche avec horreur, il lui manquait quatre doigts, il leva les yeux vers Rémus, près à répliquer avec rage mais aperçu les renfort ennemie arriver et s'enfuit en tranplanant, Dolohov fit de même ce qui empêcha la jeune femme de gagner le combat. Ils se regardèrent en souriant, ils avaient gagner.

Ce matin là, une victoire fut fêter et l'alcool de la victoire fut remplacer par le café et les œufs aux bacons. Sirius se moqua de son plus vieil ami du fait qu'il est utiliser un sort de Rogue qui logiquement avait été leurs ennemie pendant longtemps. Le brun graisseux se sentit honorer, apparemment les Gryffondors aimait bien son sort, mais il ne le montra pas, feignant l'indifférence et le dégoût.

**!Harry x Draco!**

Draco était en train de lire un livre dans sa chambre. Il sursauta brièvement en entendant un bruit sourd à sa porte, quelqu'un venait de toquer. Il partit ouvrir et tomba devant sa mère qui le regardait d'un air dur.

- Mère ? Demanda-t-il.

- Le maître t'attend.

Elle repartit, tournant le dos à son fils sans lui accorder davantage d'attention. Draco était un peu interloquer, il savait sa mère froide, mais quand elle était seul avec lui elle devait un peu plus chaleureuse, enfin chaleureuse à sa façon, ce qui, vu de l'extérieur de ressemblait en rien à ça. Il déposa son livre puis descendit les escaliers du manoir et parcourra quelques couloirs sous les regard agressif des mangemorts présent, il se demandais pourquoi un tel regard lui était porter, mais ne s'en soucia pas d'avantage. Pourquoi le Lord voulais le voir ? Pour une mission ? Sûrement. Il entra dans la pièce ou le seigneur des ténèbres était assit sur un fauteuil appartenant autrefois à son père. Dans la pièce il y avait ses parents, sa tante et quelques mangemorts qu'il reconnut comme étant ceux qui était aller dans la cabane et qui semblait amocher. Greyback n'était pas présent, peut être que l'Ordre l'avait eu. Il se réjouit intérieurement de cette petite preuve que les information donner à son véritable camps était utiliser. Il s'agenouilla devant Voldemort et le salua. Tout le monde le regardait étrangement et il ne le sentait pas trop.

- Draco ! Commença le Lord. Quelque chose de fâcheux est arriver, il y a de cela quelques jours.

Le blond ne répondit pas, Voldemort aimait prendre son temps pour parler et il valait mieux ne pas l'interrompre.

- La nouvelle base de mangemorts que j'avais instaurer dans le Nord de Londres, c'est faite attaquer. Notre ami Greyback à perdu quatre doigts.

- …

- L'ennuie vois tu c'est que seul les personnes présente dans cette pièce était au courant de cette nouvelle base, toi y comprit bien sûr. Cependant cette attaque signifie qu'il y à eu une fuite, il aurait été impossible de repérer la base aussi vite sans l'aide de quelqu'un.

Draco sentait son ventre se tordre, son mauvais pressentiment commençait à croître, il était presque sur d'être griller.

- Or personne dans cette pièce n'as rien dit à personne, j'ai vérifier tout le monde sauf toi. Donc j'en déduis que la fuite viens de toi ! M'as tu trahit Draco ?

- Non maître. « comment je pourrais te trahir ? Je ne t'ai jamais fait véritablement allégeance. » pensa t-il.

- Endoloris. Fit le seigneur des ténèbres.

Draco plia les genoux, mais résista à l'envie de s'écrouler au sol sous la douleur après tout ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il subissait ce sort. Quand enfin Voldemort décida de relâcher la pression du sort, le blond était haletant.

- Enfermer le moi ! J'irais l'interroger plus tard. Ordonna t-il à deux de ses mangemorts.

Il était mal, clairement dans la merde jusqu'au cou.

**!Harry x Draco!**

Un mois était passé, le polynectar était près, Hermione avait terminer la potion la veille et ils étaient maintenant tout les trois, Ron, Hermione et Harry à écouter les dernière recommandation de tout les adultes, qui ne faisait que ce répété depuis une heure. Finalement Ron leur intima de ce taire, qu'ils étaient assez grand pour se débrouillé seul et que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils partaient en mission. Molly se retint de gronder son fils pour son insolence.

Hermione avait revêtu une panoplie complète de robe ressemblant à ce que Bellatrix pouvait porter que Sirius lui avait fournit, elle mit le cheveux dans la fiole contenant la potion de modification. Elle gazouilla et prit une couleur rouge. La jeune fille la regarda dubitativement et se lança finalement à boire quelque gorger du liquide. Elle cru s'étouffer quand elle sentit le goût absolument immonde lui glissé dans la gorge et eu une soudaine envie de vomir mais elle se retint tant bien que mal. Progressivement elle se transforma en Bellatrix et Sirius grimaça en voyant son nouveau visage.

Ron et Harry allaient se recouvrir de la cape d'invisibilité, mais avant cela Ginny sauta dans les bras du brun et lui intima de faire très attention, sous le regard amusé des adultes, Harry sentit le corps fin de la jeune fille se presser contre lui, sa poitrine s'écrasant sur son torse. Il était un peu gêner et la rousse le fut aussi quand elle s'écarta de lui.

- Bon je pense qu'on peut y aller. Fit Hermione impatiente.

- Bon courage les jeunes. Ricana Sirius.

Les deux garçons acquiescèrent et se recouvrirent de la cape avant de prendre un portoloin qui les amènerais assez proche de la banque de Gringotts.

C'est d'un pas lent et peu sûr qu'Hermione sous la forme de Lestrange entra dans la banque, elle marcha jusqu'au guichet principale suivit de près par Harry et par Ron. Elle se racla la gorge.

- Je souhaiterais accéder à mon coffre. Fit-elle d'une voix trop peu sûr.

- Justificatif d'identité ?

- Je ne pense pas que cela soit nécessaire !

- Oh madame Lestrange ! Fit le gobelin, puis il partit.

Harry, chuchota Ron, on est dans la merde là.

- Je sais, j'ai une idée.

Il avancèrent et se placèrent près du guichet. Le gobelin revint, il n'était pas vraiment près à laisser passer Hermione.

- Impero ! Chuchota le brun en pointant sa baguette vers le gobelin.

Celui devint soudainement beaucoup plus concilliant.

- Suivez moi madame Lestrange.

Hermione fut soulager, elle jeta un regard vers la où devait se trouver ses deux amis sous la cape. C'était loin d'être terminer, mais déjà la première étape était passer. L'espèce de wagon les emmena dans les couloirs rocheux. Ils virent une cascade.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Harry en regardant Hermione.

- Je.. Je sais pas moi !

- C'est peut être que de l'eau. Essaya de relativisé Ron.

- Tu crois vraiment que ça ne peut être que de l'eau ? Grogna Hermione.

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ?

Ils passèrent sous la cascade et petite voiture s'arrêta avant de lancer un signale d'alerte et de les faire tous tomber dans le vide.

- Aresto Momentum. Prononça Hermione, la baguette à la main.

Les quatre corps tombant se stabilisèrent à quelque centimètre de la surface du sol avant de finalement tomber.

- Merci Hermione, tu es un génie.

- De rien.

- Tu es redevenu toi même. Fit Harry.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Bande de voleur ! Grogna le gobelin qui venait de reprendre ses esprit.

- Impero ! Fit Ron.

Tout de suite le gobelin sembla flotter comme sur un nuage, sans ce soucier de rien.

- Emmène nous au coffre de Bellatrix Lestrange. Fit le roux.

Le gobelin commença à marcher sur un petit chemin, longeant la falaise. Hermione jeta un petit regard en bas, c'était profond et sombre et elle se doutait qu'il valait mieux ne pas tomber. Ils marchèrent pendant près d'un quart d'heure avant d'arriver sur une face plus plane, des colonnes protégeait ce qui semblait être une arène où ils virent avec effroi un dragon. Avançant toujours, Weasley remarqua une petite caisse, il en retira une sorte de bilboquet bruyant qu'il agita, aussitôt le dragon s'écarta. Le groupe se précipita de l'autre coté avant d'arriver devant la porte du coffre de Bellatrix. Le gobelin ouvrit la lourde porte et les trois adolescent purent rentrer.

Le coffre était remplie d'objet, de coupe, d'or, et d'un tas d'autre babiole. Les trois Gryffondor se regardèrent se demandant comment ils allaient bien pouvoir trouver l'horcruxe dans toute cette pagaille. Harry se concentra afin d'entendre la part de Voldemort cacher dans la coupe, faisant signe à ses amis de se taire. Il entendit un peu plus tard une voix, il était bien là, Seety n'avait pas mentit, mais où ? Il suivit le son et trouva finalement l'objet en question.

- Il est là. Indiqua t-il à Ron et Hermione.

Il se dirigea vivement vers l'horcruxe, mais fit tomber un objet qui dés qu'il toucha le sol commença à se multiplier entraînant tout les autres objets. « Sortilège de Gémino » pensa t-il, pendant que Ron lui hurlait de se dépecher.

- Hermione sort l'épée de Griffondore.

- Ça vient ça vient ! Siffla t-elle.

Harry atteignit enfin la coupe et la saisit fermement dans ses mains, maintenant il fallait sortir et ça n'allait pas être une mince affaire. Le sortilège de gémino commençait à les étouffer. Ron avait réussit à sortir et essayait maintenant de saisir la main d'Hermione pour la tirer vers lui, pendant qu'Harry se débattait comme un beau diable. Il réussit après quelque minutes à atteindre la sorti, il saisit l'épée et transperça l'objet qui se mit à siffler cassant les oreilles du brun. Ron le tira fermement pour le faire définitivement sortir et referma la porte avant d'ordonner au gobelin de la verrouiller.

- Ça y est un autre Horcruxe était détruit, ils s'accordèrent un moment de repos avant de réagir vivement juste après avoir entendu plusieurs voix.

Ils furent prit en chasse et se protégèrent des sorts qu'on leur lançait de quelque protégo. Il fallait maintenant se sortir de là et ça n'allait pas être une mince affaire, surtout quand Hermione bondit sur le Dragon, Ron cru mourir, elle était folle c'était évident. Mais ils n'avaient pas le temps de réfléchir à ce qui était dangereux ou pas. Les deux garçons la suivirent et sautèrent eux aussi sur l'animal.

Peu après et grâce encore une fois à la brune, ils sortaient de Gringotts, de la manière la plus spectaculaire qui soit. Bientôt ils se retrouvèrent des les airs, à voler, le vent dans les cheveux. Ils avaient réussit leur mission, c'était un pas de plus pour vaincre Voldemort.

Ils se laissèrent tomber dans l'eau et après avoir rejoint la berge s'allongèrent en l'herbe pour reprendre leur force et se reposer un instant. Harry avait sentit la douleur et la colère du mage noir et comme à chaque fois ça lui avait fait atrocement mal. Après avoir féliciter de manière partager Hermione pour ses idées folles la discutions vira sur un tout autres sujets.

- Ma sœur ne te plaît pas ?

- Si, mais disons que je n'ai pas la tête à ça.

- Comment ça pas la tête à ça ?

- Bin tu vois la guerre, Voldemort, les Horcruxes, ça me bouffe un peu et j'arrive pas à penser normalement. Je préfère attendre.

- Tu sais elle est folle de toi. Poursuivit Hermione.

- Folle de moi ?

- C'est Harry par ci Harry par là, dés qu'elle peut elle me parle de toi. C'est mignon.

- C'est un peu effrayant.

- Tu sais mon pote, si tu ne l'aime pas, c'est pas grave, mais tache de ne pas lui faire trop de mal.

- Trop de mal ?

- Oh et après tout j'ai pas vraiment à m'en mêler, évite juste de lui faire un coup de pute.

- Oh ! Ok. Fit Harry.

- Bon il faudrait peut être penser à rentrer. Suggéra Hermione.

- Ce qu'ils firent.

**!Harry x Draco!**

_Note : Ce passage se passe avant que Ron Hermione et Harry n'aillent détruire l'horcruxe_

Draco était dans un cachot froid et sale. Mais au vu de sa nouvelle condition de traître c'était plutôt le luxe se plaisait t-il à penser pour cacher sa peur. Il avait été piège, tester et il s'était fait lamentablement avoir. Comment avait-il bien put passer à coté de ça ? Il se sentait tellement idiot et maintenant il n'avait plus qu'un espoir, mourir rapidement, il ne vendrait jamais Severus et de toute façon il n'avait pas d'autre information utile. Mais il voulais mourir vite pour ne pas avoir à trop souffrir ni être humilié plus longtemps. Ça faisait déjà une semaine qu'il était enfermé et il commençait déjà à devenir fou. Les séances de torture s'enchaînait sans relâche, son ventre lui faisait atrocement mal du au manque de nourriture et il avait soif, il essayait de ne pas y penser mais il avait beaucoup trop soif.

Voldemort était venue l'interroger et ça avait été horrible, il en gardait encore des blessures. Désormais c'était ses petits chiens-chiens qui venait s'occuper de lui, se contentant de faire le minimum pour le garder en vie une fois les tortures terminer.

Draco déprimait, il avait tout perdu, lui qui avait été élevé dans le luxe et dans l'idée que les autres craignait et respectait son nom, il n'avait plus rien, lui Draco Malfoy avait été renié de sa famille. Bien sur il connaissait les risques en entrant dans l'Ordre, mais il s'était toujours dit qu'il arriverait à jouer les deux rôles sans problèmes. Or désormais ce n'était plus le cas. Il ne savait même pas si tout ce qu'il avait fait avait au final servit à quelque chose. Peut être pas. Peut être que Potter perdrait la guerre contre Voldemort et qu'il avait misé du mauvais coté, peut être que Potter gagnerait, mais ça il ne pourrait pas le savoir. Il se sentait vide et seul.

Il ne savait rien, il ne savait pas si ce qu'il avait fait avait été bien ou mal, si ça avait été une erreur ou non, il ne pouvait que rester là à attendre la mort, car il le savait que trop bien, les miracle ça n'existait pas.

* * *

**Draco va t-il réellement mourir ? vous vous doutez que non bien sur ^^ mais comment va t-il être sauver ?**

**la suite bientot ;)**


	5. 4 : Sang et Peur

**Me revoilà pour la suite ^^ bonne lecture et merci aux personne qui me laisse des reviews ça fait toujours plaisir et ça m'encourage à vous postez la suite plus vite**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 – Sang et Peur**

Fred et Gorge avait été envoyé en mission auprès de Shacklebolt, pour une infiltration. Si toute la famille des deux garçons s'était inquiété quant à savoir si ils réussiraient leur tache, c'était sans compter sur le soudain sérieux dont ils firent preuve et que l'on leur connaissaient que trop rarement. Square Grimmaurd s'était donc un peu vidé et seul quelques membres passait brièvement donner leur dernier rapport de leur mission, mais repartait toujours bien vite.

Harry avait pu voir que son parrain était vraiment un pilier de l'organisation, étant encore obliger de rester chez lui et ne sortant qu'extrêmement rarement, il était toujours présent pour faire le lien entre tout le monde et savait conseiller des stratégies en s'appuyant sur les atouts des équipes. Il était bien sur épaulé par Lupin et Arthur, quand ils le pouvaient, ou en avait le temps et par Severus quand celui-ci daignait mettre les pieds au quartier général.

Actuellement lui, Ron, Hermione et Ginny, avait pour mission d'analysé et de regrouper toute les informations, de les entrecroisé et d'établir des ébauches de plan et de stratégies pour les prochaine mission. Ce qui permettait de soulager le travail de ceux qui allait sur le terrain. Les quatre Griffondor étaient content, mais aurait largement préférer retourner en plan dans l'action, bien que cela soit dangereux, plutôt que de rester encore et encore cloîtré dans la maison qu'ils commençaient à connaître par cœur.

Snape débarqua dans le salon dans un nuage de fumée et de poussière, il ne s'excusa même pas après avoir bousculer la jeune Weasley, mais bon ce n'est pas comme si on avait l'ahabitude de l'entendre s'excuser, il se précipita furieusement jusqu'à la cuisine dont la porte claqua sur le mur vu la force que le professeur de potion avait mit pour l'ouvrir. Lupin et Sirius était en train de discuter et se turent immédiatement sous l'intrusion.

- On as un problème ! Grogna le brun graisseux.

- Quoi comme problème ? Demanda vivement Lupin.

- Seety, vous n'avez pas eu de nouvelle de lui depuis combien de temps ?

- Un mois et deux semaine environ, c'est vrai qu'il est en retard pour son hibou mais il n'as sûrement pas eu la possibilité de nous l'envoyer. Fit Sirius.

Le père Weasley entrait justement dans la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny se collèrent immédiatement contre le bois de la porte afin d'entendre la conversation, il y avait du mouvements et ils voulaient savoir.

- Je l'ai vu pour la dernière fois il y a cinq semaine et tout allais bien, mais je suis revenue au manoir Malfoy hier et d'après Lucius Malfoy, ils ont tout découvert.

- Pour l'Ordre ?

- Pour quoi d'autre à ton avis ? Grogna Severus.

- De toute façon il ne sait rien, on ne cour pas beaucoup de risque, enfin si, toi ! Fit Lupin.

- Non il n'as rien dit, et il n'ont pas put lui soutirer des informations.

- Il n'ont pas encore eu le temps c'est pour ça ! Rajouta Arthur

- Ça fait un mois qu'il l'interroge.

- QUOI ! Hurla Sirius.

Le quatuor d'or sursauta. Ils se regardèrent interloquer, c'était une affaire assez grave là, qui pourrait mettre en danger l'Ordre du phénix. Patmol sortit vivement et regarda les quatre jeunes espions, en temps normal il aurait rit de leur curiosité, mais là il semblait plutôt paniquer. Il monta les escaliers en vitesse.

- Et pourquoi tu nous prévient que maintenant Snape !

- Je ne suis pas constamment en contact avec lui, Voldemort n'as pas non plus fait étalage de sa traîtrise, je n'ai donc pas pu être informer immédiatement.

Ron, Hermione et Harry s'autorisèrent à rentrer après l'approbation de leur ancien professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal. Ils furent suivit par un Sirius ayant perdu son calme. Il étala sur la table plusieurs plan, que Hermione reconnu après un petit coup d'œil comme étant..

- Les plans du Manoir Malfoy ? Demanda-t-elle.

- C'est ça, avec tout les détails et les passages secrets. Expliqua le parrain de Harry.

- Mais c'est le genre d'information super rare à avoir ça ! Cria Ron s'attirant le regard noir de Snape.

- C'était pas bien compliquer à trouver pour Seety. Fit le maître des potions.

- Bon les cachots, sont là et là. Snape vous savez où il le garde ? Demanda Arthur

- Il ne le garde pas dans le manoir Malfoy.

- Quoi ?

- Alors ces plan de serve à rien. S'inquiéta Harry.

- Où est-ce qu'il le garde ? Demanda Hermione.

- Ça je ne sais pas encore, mais je retourne au manoir Malfoy ce soir, je devrais en apprendre plus.

- Humf, en attendant on vas se préparer à intervenir, il faut rappeler Fred et George, ils nous seront utile. Fit Sirus en serrant les poings.

- Moi de toute façon je ne pourrait pas être à vos coté, mais je tenterais de vous préparez au mieux le terrain et je vous attendrais à un point relaie.

- Nous aussi on veux aidé. Grogna Ron qui n'avait pas envie d'être mis à l'écart.

- Non, vous n'y participerais pas, c'est trop dangereux. Fit le père Weasley.

- Quoi ? Mais on es pas des gosses incapable. Grogna la jeune rousse.

- Ginny et Harry il n'est pas question que vous participiez et on verra pour, toi, Ron et toi, Hermione. Ordonna Arthur.

- Que.. quoi ? c'est injuste ! Siffla la rousse

- Il à raison, vous devriez l'écouter. Grogna Severus. Sur ce je dois repartir, je vous ferais parvenir les informations que j'arriverais à récolté. Il faut à tout prit qu'on le sorte de là.

Severus sortie rapidement de la pièce et se dirigea vers une cheminé. Il partit directement pour une direction quelconque, c'était toujours indispensable de passer par différent endroit pour brouiller les piste et empêcher qu'on le suive, bien qu'il trouvais sa particulièrement fastidieux.

**!Harry x Draco!**

« J'ai mal, j'ai froid, je souffre, quand est-ce que ça vas s'arrêter tout ça ? Je vais crever et se sera uniquement du à ma stupidité. Je me suis fait avoir, je suis trop con. »

Draco était étaler à même le sol fait de pierre froide, humide et moisie. Il avait du sang sur sa tempe qui commençait à sécher. Son corps nu tremblait sous les récentes attaque et torture qu'il avait subit. Au début, il essayait de rester digne, mais là il n'avait même plus la force de s'asseoir et d'attendre son sort, il restait allonger se perdant entre la réalité et l'inconscience. Depuis combien de jour était-il là ? Combien de torture avait t-il du supporter ? Il se demandais sérieusement comment il avait put enduré tout ça.

Il ne savait même plus si il avait mal a ventre à cause de la faim, ou à cause des tortures et de ses cotes cassées. Sa langue n'avait plus que le goût acre du sang. La seul force qu'il arrivait à déployé était celle pour aller chercher le verre d'eau unique qu'on lui donnait tout les deux jours. Quand il parvenait à voir ses mains ou ses poignets, il avait les os qui ressortaient, il était devenu encore plus translucide et pouvait voir ses veines au travers de sa peau. Il ne devait ressembler à rien. Mais à cet instant tout son éducation de parfait Malfoy n'avait plus une quelconque importance, il voulait juste que tout ça s'arrête et que la douleur de soit plus qu'un vilain souvenir.

Quelqu'un entra dans la pièce, il n'eut pas besoin de lever les yeux pour voir qui c'était. Greyback suivit de près par Bellatrix sa tante. Rien que leur voix suffisait à les reconnaître et le rire perçant de sa tante lui perçait les oreilles.

Le brune s'accroupit à coté de lui et lui tira l'oreille, signifiant qu'il devait l'écouter.

- Mon petit Draco, vilain garçon, ce n'est pas bien de trahir sa famille. Mais peut être que si tu nous donnais les informations que tu sais, on pourrait.. Peut être qu'on pourrait reconsidérer la situation.

Draco ne dit rien et il put entendre Greyback grogner.

- Je suis sur que tu connais quelqu'un de l'Ordre ! Si tu nous dit qui c'est, où le trouver et toute information qui pourrait nous être utile alors peut être que le maître consentirait à être plus gentil. Siffla t-elle.

À l'annonce de Voldemort son esprit repensa directement à un événement, quelques semaines plus tôt.

_**Flash Back**_

- Endoloris ! Entendit-il de la voix de Voldemort.

Presque immédiatement son corps se tordit de douleur, il tomba à genoux et retint difficilement des spasme, des gémissements et des tremblements de douleur. C'était comme si toute ses cellules éclataient une par une, mais en même temps et de manière infini, il avait l'impression d'être brûler à vif et de subir le froid le plus intense. C'était comme si des courants électriques lui traversait le corps par millier à chaque seconde. C'était un véritable supplice. Il retint tout de même ses larmes.

Le sort s'arrêta et dans les seconde qui suivirent une mains vint le saisir à la base du cou pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. Draco pouvait sentir le regard perçant de Voldemort sur lui et il avait peur, il était terrorisé.

- Légilimens ! Prononça le Lord.

Draco sentit son esprit être pénétrer, une lourde pression régnait dans sa tête. Le mage noir fouillait dans ses souvenirs et un instant il fut soulager de n'avoir jamais parler de l'Ordre à Severus une fois que les informations qu'il avait eu furent scellées. Au moins son parrain serait protéger. L'attaquant trouva bien vite ses souvenirs où il écrivait les lettres pour les envoyé à l'Ordre, mais il ne pouvait ni lire ce qui était écrit ni voir à quelle adresses elles étaient envoyé.

C'était la preuve qu'il fallait pour prouver sa trahison, mais ça n'apportait rien de plus. Le Lord continua et les fine barrière d'oclumencie que Draco avait réussit à créer ne l'arrêtèrent pas un seul instant. Bien vite il tomba sur un coffre dans l'esprit du blond, éloigné de tout les autres souvenir. Il essaya de forcer l'entrer et fut immédiatement repousser. Draco cria de douleur. Le Lord réessaya de nombreuses fois, en vain tandis que Draco souffrait physiquement à chaque tentative d'intrusion. Voldemort sortit de son esprit et le regarda d'un œil dur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y à dans cette boite ?

- P..pe.. rien. Répondit Draco avec difficulté.

- Ne mens pas, tout ce qui est caché là concerne l'Ordre. N'as tu plus confiance en moi pour aller avec ces traîtres, ces faibles ? Revient parmi nous et ouvre moi ce coffre !

- N..non.

Voldemort pénétra une nouvelle fois dans son esprit et attaqua de toute ses forces le coffre qui défendait les souvenirs et les idées cachées avec force en le repoussant. Draco ressentait ce combat dans tout son corps, c'était même pire que le doloris.

Finalement le Lord abandonna et se leva tandis que le blond restait à genoux essayant de reprendre son souffle encore entrecouper de spasme. Il sentit un sortilège l'atteindre. Le Doloris encore une fois. Il dut le subir pendant près de trois heures, quasiment sans arrêt. Il cru qu'il allait devenir fou. Son esprit se perdit dans ses pensées, heureusement que Dumbledore avait tout sceller dans son esprit avant de mourir, un sceau presque infaillible reposant sur la volonté de la personne scellé. Il protégerais toute les informations, sans failles, tant que le blond n'aurait pas l'envie profonde de tout révéler à l'adversaire. Si cela s'avérait être le cas alors les barrières tombaient. Dumbledore le lui avait mis à la fois pour le protéger et pour protéger l'Ordre, mais aussi comme une ultime épreuve de sa loyauté. Car si il décidait de tout révéler et que cela entraînait la victoire du mage noir alors tout serais de sa faute, et la culpabilité le rongerais pour le restant de ses jours, pour le simple fait de n'avoir pas préférer la mort. Mais Draco n'avait jamais eu envie de tout révéler et même maintenant qu'il se faisait torturer, ça ne changeait rien.

Pendant de longue semaine il fut constamment torturer. Le but était de le faire céder par la douleur. Il vit même son père passer, participer lui aussi à ce petit jeu et maintenant il était dans un état tel qu'il ne pouvait presque plus bouger.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Son esprit à son grand étonnement n'avait jamais céder. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Peut être était-ce pour protéger Severus son parrain qui avait été la seul vrai personne à prendre soin de lui depuis qu'il était jeune, prendre soin de lui à sa façon bien sur, mais tout de même de façon plus chaleureuse que ses propres parents, que sa propre mère, qu'il n'avait vu que bien trop rarement lui montrer de l'affection. Où bien était-ce pour ne pas griller la chance insolente qu'avait eu Potter dans sa vie. Peut-être qu'il serait capable de battre le psychopathe qui logeait chez lui et si jamais il perdait, lui ne serait probablement plus là pour le voir. Entre vivre dans un monde dominer par le Lord, mais vivant ou avoir une chance de vivre dans un monde pas dominer par un tyran, bien qu'il y est des chances qu'il ne le voit pas, le choix s'imposait à lui. Peut être que s'était personnel aussi, avec ce que Voldemort lui avait forcer à faire, il n'avait en aucun cas envie de lui facilité la tache.

Les Serpentard n'était peut être pas courageux, mais, quand ils oubliaient leur intérêt personnel, pouvaient être les plus têtu du monde.

Draco jeta un regard de défit à son hideuse tante. Celle-ci se releva avec un crie de déception aigu, puis tourna autour du lui faisant claquer ses talons sur le sol.

- Bien puisque tu es aussi stupide, nous t'avons réserver une petite surprise, pas de sectum sempra, pas de doloris, rien d'autre que ça ?

Elle se pencha et mit devant ses yeux un couteau double lames contenant un petit crochet comme sur les harpons.

- Aujourd'hui on vas jouer avec ça ! Ricana t-elle

Elle donna le couteau a Greyback qui prit la parole pour la première fois depuis qu'il était là.

- À cause de toi, j'ai perdu quatre doigts ! Je vais donc me venger sur ta personne pour ce qu'un certain Rémus Lupin m'as fait.

« Lupin ? C'était notre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal en troisième années, alors comme ça lui aussi fait partit de l'Ordre ? » Pensa Draco en essayant d'oublier la prochaine torture.

- Je vous laisse. Rigola Bellatrix. Défoule toi bien.

La brune sortit de la pièce, laissant les deux hommes entre eux et quelques seconde plus tard Draco sentit une profonde douleur. Il ne put s'empêcher de hurler, c'était horrible, il sentait son sang chaud couler, mais ne pouvait rien faire pour se défendre, il était bien trop faible. Au bout d'une dizaine de minute, il s'évanouit, là il allait vraiment crever.

**!Harry x Draco!**

Rogue était retourner au manoir Malfoy. Avançant d'un pas rapide, mais discret il entra peut être un peu trop précipitamment dans le bureau de Lucius. Le blond se tenait sur un somptueux fauteuil en velours noir, en face de son immense bureau en bois cirée. Le blond releva le regard.

- Severus, alors comment trouve tu le livre que je t'ai passer ? Plutôt instructif n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, mais nous parlerons du livre un autre jour. « Forcement je n'ai pas eu le temps de le lire se foutu bouquin » pensa Rogue en vitesse. Je pensais aller voir Draco.

- Et pourquoi cela ?

- Tu n'es pas sans savoir mes capacités en terme d'interrogatoire, je pourrais sûrement tirer quelque chose de lui. Mais vu qu'il n'est pas retenue au Manoir j'aimerais savoir où il se trouve. Je suis sur d'arriver à le faire craquer en trois jours maximum, je commence à bien le connaître.

- Je sais que tu es doué, mais justement tu le connais bien, tu es trop gentil avec lui. Je pense que c'est une mauvaise idée.

- Je ne pense pas être gentil ! Et je ne le serais pas.

- Je ne veux pas que tu l'interroge. De toute façon on a trouver un moyen de pression sur lui, il lui faudrait des soins, on est en train de jouer sur ça. Mais bon tu peux bien aller le voir. Et puis de toute façon c'est le maître qui choisit ceux qui l'interrogerons, je ne pense pas qu'il acceptera pour toi, il à refuser pour Narcissa.

- Dans se cas je me contenterais d'aller voir comment ils l'interrogent. où est-il ?

- On le retient dans les cachots de Mulciber.

- Très bien j'irais le voir.

Severus se retourna et commença à partir, quand il entendit Lucius soufflé. Il lui fit face à nouveau et le fixa. Le blond comprit la question muette de son ami et commença à parler.

- J'ai honte de lui. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il est put ternir mon nom. Ce sale traite.

« c'est de ton fils dont tu parle quand même, tu ne lui à jamais fait de cadeau, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'étonne » pensa Severus en se retenant de lui cracher au visage ses quatre vérités. Il n'avait jamais connue d'être plus vil envers sa propres famille que lui.

- Pour tout te dire, je le renie. Narcissa n'est pas d'accord avec moi, mais c'est moi le chef de famille, pour moi il n'est plus qu'un traître.

- Ça ce comprend, trahir sa famille, son camp, trahir le Seigneur. J'aurais fait exactement la même chose que toi.

Severus finit par partir et se dirigea vers une cheminé en direction de la maison de Mulciber.

**!Harry x Draco!**

- George, Fred, vous voilà ! Fit précipitamment leur père en les accueillant alors qu'il venait tout juste d'arriver.

Il les invita à prendre place autour de la table à manger où quelques plats avec des gâteaux trônaient fièrement au milieux. Ce n'était pas l'heure du repas, mais tout le monde était assit et tentais d'établir une stratégie pour la prochaine mission. Même ceux qui n'y participait pas étaient attabler à écouter attentivement. Les deux jumeaux prirent place et Sirius résuma pour eux.

- Bon étant donner qu'on à pas encore toute les informations de là où on doit aller, on ne peut qu'établir une ébauche de stratégie. On sera cinq, Rémus, Tonks, Fred, George, et moi même.

- Tu m'oublie. Grogna Arthur !

- Et peut être Arthur, si Rogue nous dit qu'il y à plus de mangemort. Corrigea Sirius.

- Je pense que c'est toi Sirius qui devra aller le chercher. Nous on te couvrira. Fit Lupin.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord, je serais plus d'avis que ce soit Tonks.

- Tu as un meilleurs odorat, tu le trouvera facilement, le but est juste de le récupérer, pas d'essayé de tuer tout le monde à tout prit. Plus vite on l'aura retrouver, plus vite on pourra se mettre à l'abri. Expliqua la jeune femme.

- Nous on est près à entrer en action ! Firent les jumeaux en chœur.

- On transplanera à Godric's Hollow, puis à la taverne du sanglier où Severus nous attendra, puis on rentre ici. Continua le brun.

La salle acquiesça. Harry était assez content que tout le monde se bouge pour sauver quelqu'un, ils étaient une grande famille qui protège ses membres.

**!Harry x Draco!**

Mulciber, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait le détester cet homme, c'était à cause de lui et de Avery que Lily s'était éloigné de lui. Parce qu'ils avaient utiliser de la magie noir contre l'une de ses camarades. Il n'avait été plus que pour elle, un méchant Serpentard, qui n'avait plus le droit d'être amie avec la Gryffondor. Il avait été si triste, puis s'était perdu dans sa rage, devant un mangemort, ennemie de celui qui lui avait voler l'amour de sa vie. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander ce qui ce serait passer si tout ça avait été différent, si il avait été à Gryffondor, ou si la magie noir n'avait pas exister, si James Potter n'avait pas exister.

Peut importe en ce moment il laissait les querelles de coté, le plus important était Draco. Comment n'avait-il pas put voir que cela faisait plus d'un mois que son filleul avait été enfermer et torturer en tant que traite, c'était délirant.

- Il fut saluer par Mulciber et vit qu'il était en train de faire ses bagages.

- Tu vas quelque par ?

- Oui une mission dans le Nord, enfin plutôt un recadrage des partisans de notre maître.

- Hum je vois bon courage dans ce cas.

- Tu es venue voir le traître ? Demanda le mangemort.

- En effet !

- Il est dans les cachots, et sûrement dans un sale état.

- Tu ne l'as pas vu ?

- Si, mais là Lestrange et Greyback sont descendu pour l'interroger, à mon avis c'est pire qu'avant. Hahahaha. Enfin quoi qu'il en soit il ne vas pas s'ennuyer avec ces deux là, vu qu'ils restent ici pendant que je part. Bon sinon ça m'as fait plaisir de te reparler, on se voit tellement rarement. Ricana t-il, arrachant un frisson de dégoût à Severus.

Le brun acquiesça et laissa l'hôte partir puis il observa attentivement la maison, il savait déjà comment les autres membres de l'Ordre allait pouvoir venir jusqu'ici. Il nota tout les endroits utile et pratique pour une prochaine attaque, les angles morts par exemple. Il fit ça discrètement un mangemort était avachit dans un canapé à lire la gazette du sorcier, mais rien ne prouvait qu'il ne regardait pas ce que Severus faisait. Il se dirigea alors vers les cachots placer au sous sol. Il allait ouvrir la porte qui lui permettrait de descendre jusqu'en bas où se trouvais Draco, mais sursauta presque en voyant Bellatrix et Greyback remonter. Bien sur son sursaut passa inaperçu et la tante de son filleul le toisa d'un rire mauvais.

- Qu'est que tu fait là toi ?

- Je viens voir le traître. Il n'aimais pas dire ça mais n'avait pas le choix.

- Pas la peine on s'est déjà occuper de lui. Grogna Greyback.

- Et alors ? Severus allais quand même passer, quand Bellatrix le retint par le bras.

- Comme on viens de te le dire ce n'est pas nécessaire de descendre, on s'occupe très bien de lui, pas besoin de ton aide !

Le brun n'aimais pas ça, il avait envie de voir son filleul mais de toute évidence on se voulais pas le laisser faire. Il réfléchie un instant. Il connaissait le lieu où était enfermer Draco, il connaissait les pièces et les moyen d'y entrer, il savait combien de personnes il y avait et de toute évidence Draco se trouvais en bas. Il n'avait pas spécialement besoin de le voir et puis dés qu'il poserait les yeux sur lui il verrait sans nul doute les tortures qu'on lui avait fait subir et ça lui donnerait l'envie immédiate de le secourir ce qui trahirais sa position d'espion.

Il se ravisa, tant pis, il valait mieux se cacher la vérité pour le moment. Un mangemort entra par l'une des cheminées de la salle et se dirigea immédiatement vers lui.

- Mangemort Rogue ? Le maître vous attend, il à une mission pour vous.

- Très bien, j'y vais immédiatement.

« Bon espérons que ce soit une petite mission, il faut absolument que j'aille donner les informations à l'Ordre. » Il partit vers la cheminée et retourna au Manoir Malfoy.

- Severus ! Siffla le Lord en voyant le brun.

- Maître !

- J'ai une mission à te confier, je me pose des questions et j'aimerais avoir des réponses. On à put trouver le traître grâce à une informations qu'il était le seul à pouvoir révéler, mais il ne savait pas l'adresse exacte de la nouvelle base. J'aimerais que tu trouve comment il s'y est pris pour avoir une tel informations.

- Bien maître.

« Je peut pas lui dire que Draco utilise la légilimencie sur lui, je vais devoir trouver autre chose, mais quoi ? » Severus se détourna de Voldemort et partit jusqu'à la chambre de Draco qui était rester parfaitement propres grâce aux elfes de maison. Il marchait frénétiquement, il lui fallait trouver un moyen d'expliquer comment Draco avait put avoir cet information. Plusieurs idées lui virent en tête, mais elles étaient trop compliquer à justifier. Il tripatouilla ses méninges, il ne pouvait pas rentrer sans avoir donner une explication au Lord Noir.

Deux jours passèrent et enfin il trouva une idée convenable, il se maudit de ne pas y avoir penser plus tôt, c'était presque stupide comme idée, mais relativement ingénieux. Il convoqua un elfe de maison qu'il savait assez proche de Draco. Il aurait choisit Dobby si celui-ci n'était pas mort quelque mois plus tôt, mais l'autre ferait l'affaire. Il lui jeta l'imperium et lui implanta l'idée que c'était lui qui sous les ordres de Draco avait suivit le groupe de quatre mangemorts dans la nouvelle base et qui avait ramener au blond l'adresse exacte. Cela devait avoir prit au maximum deux heures et cela passerait inaperçu dans l'emploie du temps de l'elfe.

Une fois cela finit, il interrogea l'elfe de maison afin de savoir si tout les détail était présent puis il l'emmena au Lord et lui expliqua sa théorie fumeuse, mais qui fonctionna tout de même. Il put ainsi rentrer à Square Grimmaurd.

* * *

Prochain chapitre ? est-ce qu'il vont réussir à sauver Draco ? dans quel état sera t-il ?

Laissez moi une petite reviews ça fait toujours plaisir ;)


	6. 5 : Sauvetage et cruauté

**Voilà la suite ^^ apparemment beaucoup de monde l'attendais celle là. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ce chapitre et qu'il serra suffisamment dur pour satisfaire vos envie sadique hahaha bon allez je me tait, Bonne lecture et merci au Reviewer ;)**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 – Sauvetage et cruauté**

- Te voilà enfin, on se demandais si tu n'était pas mort. Siffla Sirius en voyant le brun arriver.

- Une affaire à régler ! Grogna Severus

- Bon sinon tu sais où il est retenu ? Demanda la jeune femme.

- Oui il est dans les cachot du mangemort Mulciber.

- Oh lui !

- Oui, alors je vous explique. Il prit un grand bout de parchemin et une plume et commença à tracer approximativement les pièces de la maison. Les cachots sont là, je n'ai pas put y aller. Il y aura trois personnes, Bellatrix Lestrange, Fenrir Greyback et un autre mangemort un peu empoter.

- Pas Mulciber ? Demanda Lupin ?

- Non il est partit en mission.

- Ah temps mieux alors. Ricana Sirius.

- Voici des portes au loin qui vous amènerons là bas et qui vous permettrons de revenir. Je pense que ça ne sert à rien de faire trop de déviation donc je vous attendrais à l'endroit où le porte au loin vous ramènera et j'aurais un autre porte loin qui nous ramènera ici.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- À mon avis Seety est très affaiblie, pas sur qu'il supporte de se faire déplacer comme ça dans tout les sens.

- Bon ça m'as l'air d'être une bonne idée. Fit George.

- On prend la grognasse ! Fit Fred.

- Comment ça ? Demanda Tonks.

- Fred et moi on s'occupe de neutraliser la cousine de notre cher Sirius, pendant qu'il vas chercher Seety.

- Pas question elle est trop dangereuse. Refusa Arthur.

- Justement c'est pour ça qu'on là combat à deux.

- Non il vaudrait mieux que je m'occupe d'elle. Indiqua l'ex professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

- Non je suis d'accord avec les jumeaux !

- Ne complique pas les choses Tonks.

- Non, mais c'est logique. Greyback va te sauter dessus pour se venger des doigts que tu lui à couper, tu l'as déjà battu tu peut tout à fait recommencer. Moi je - m'occuperais du glandeur et je devrais le battre assez facilement du moins je l'espère et ensuite j'irais aidé les jumeaux avec Lestrange. Une fois que Sirius aura trouver Seety, il aboie et se sera le signale pour prendre le portoloin.

- Je pense que c'est un bon plan ! Fit Severus.

- Et nous ? Grogna Ron.

- Vous vous attendrez ici.

Ron souffla un instant et Hermione lui donna un coup de coude sous le regard amusé de Harry.

- Bien on y vas ce soir vers minuit ! Reposer vous et préparer vos force, on ne sais jamais ce qu'il peut se passer.

Après quelques heures, c'était enfin l'heure de partir en mission sauvetage. Tout le monde était réveiller malgré l'heure tardive, mais dormir dans un tel moment était mal venue. Les Weasley encourageaient les deux jumeaux en leur intimant de faire attention. Severus partit le premier, son boulot était fastidieux, attendre à un endroit que les autres arrive pour les ramenés au Square Grimmaurd, mais il ne pouvait pas prendre par directement à la bataille sans trahir sa position d'espion, bien qu'il mourrait d'envie de sauver lui même son filleul plutôt que de laisser cette charge à Sirius, son cousin. D'un commun accord l'équipe de sauvetage activèrent leur porte au loin en même temps. Le stresse au ventre pour certain.

Une fois partit Ron s'écroula dans un canapé, c'était stressant même si on était pas au cœur de l'action.

Tonks, Rémus, Sirius, Fred et George atterrirent dans un jardin plutôt mal entretenue, devant une maison. Ils se faufilèrent par une fenêtre en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Ils se retrouvèrent près du salon que leur avait mentionner Severus. Bellatrix semblait occuper avec ses ongles, tout en grinçant des dents, Greyback et l'autre empaffer étaient sur un canapé à l'autre bout de la pièce, en train de discuter d'ils ne savaient quoi.

Sirius repéra la porte qui menait au cachots et fit un signe à l'équipe. Fred et George devait le suivre le temps qu'il rentre en conflit de baguette avec l'hystérique, tandis que Tonks et Rémus devait prendre les devant et surprendre les deux autre mangemorts. Le combat était inévitable de toute façon. Le stresse s'insinuait dans le cœur des deux jumeaux, mais ils étaient excité de se battre.

En même temps ils sortirent de leur cachette attaquant directement les ennemies qui réagirent au quart de tour. Greyback réussit à éviter un sort de Rémus et grogna de contentement quand à la chance présente de prendre sa revanche. Tonks était partie dans un étrange combat ou aucun de ses sorts n'arrivaient à atteindre le mangemort et aucun des sorts du mangemort n'arrivaient à l'atteindre. Alors que Sirius essayait de se faufiler jusqu'à la porte, il évita de justesse un sort de sa cousine qui rigolait de son horrible rire. Il se recula et les deux jumeaux le dépassèrent afin de dégager le passage pour Sirius. Fred se battait de front tandis que George se décalait sur le coté pour imposer à la mangemort un second front.

Finalement le brun réussit à se faufiler jusqu'à la porte et du se protéger en vitesse d'un sort que la brune lui avait envoyé. Il commença à descendre les escaliers qui s'avérait être assez long.

Lupin venait de tomber au sol après s'être prit un sort de l'autre loup garou. Il allait lui en lancer un nouveau, quand il se fit projeter en arrière, défonçant un mur au passage.

- Pas touche à mon homme, Connard ! Grogna Tonks.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'aider Lupin à se relever, qu'elle devait déjà les protéger de l'autre mangemort. Le loup garou se remit sur ses jambes et remercia sa femme.

- On échange ! Fit-elle.

Sans attendre la réponse elle fit face à Greyback qui venait de se relever. Les loups-garous elle connaissait pour en avoir un à la maison, celui là ne ferais pas exception à son contrôle.

- Incarcerem ! Cria t'elle.

- Pétrificus totalus ! Cria Lupin.

Le mangemort se pétrifia et Greyback du se débattre avec les liens tandis que Tonks affichait un sourire victorieux. De leur coté les deux jumeaux était en difficulté. Bellatrix était une véritable furie. Lupin se précipita malgré sa jambe ensanglanté pour les aidé.

Sirius descendait le plus vite possible les escaliers menant aux cachots, il entendait les combats à l'étage, mais du en faire abstraction pour se concentrer sur sa tache. Il arriva dans un couloir ou plusieurs porte en métal était fermer. Il n'y avait pas de garde de toute évidence.

- DRACO ! Appela t-il.

Il ne reçu aucune réponse alors il commença à regarder les cellules, les trois première était vide, la quatrième contenait trois cadavre en décomposition ce qui lui arracha une grimace de dégoût. Draco devait être dans la cinquième. Bingo, il reconnu difficilement la tête blonde tant elle était camouflé par la boue et le sang, il ouvrit la porte en faisant sauter la serrure et se précipita vers le corps allonger et nu de Draco. Il était immobile et seulement son dos se soulevait grâce à la respiration. Il était atrocement maigre et recouvert de sang, si bien que Sirius ne put pas vraiment dire où le blond était blessé, il semblait très faible. Il le recouvrit de sa cape de sorcier après l'avoir retourner, il était inconscient mais toujours vivant. Il saisit sa baguette.

Expecto Patronum. Fit-il discrètement laissant partir un chien spectral prévenir les autres.

Ils avaient décider de changer le signe pour être sur qu'il soit vu et entendu de tout le monde. Une fois cela fait, il activa le portoloin et prit Draco dans ses bras.

George fut le premier à voir le patronus.

- Bande de sale chien galeux. Hurla Bellatrix. Vou..

- On peut rentrer ! La coupa le roux en hurlant, donnant le signale aux autres.

Greyback avait presque été maîtriser mais se défendait quand même avec une certaine rage. Tous activèrent leur portes au loin et quittèrent le combat sous les acclamations provocatrice de la brune, qui se rendait compte qu'ils avait laisser filer le traître.

Sirius accompagné de Draco, Tonks, Rémus, Fred et George arrivèrent devant Severus qui tenait une canne. Tous la saisirent sans même prendre le temps de souffler un instant et il furent ramener au Square Grimmaurd. Sirius n'avait pas lâcher une seul fois le corps de son cousin, il était arriver un peu avant les autres à coté de Rogue qui lui avait intimer de lui passer son filleul, mais il avait refuser.

Leur arriver bruyante fit sursauter la maisonnée, ça faisait trois quart d'heure qu'ils étaient partit. Tout le monde se leva. Ron, Hermione, Harry et Ginny était impatient de voir qui était Seety, mais il n'eurent pas le temps de voir le visage que déjà Sirius montait les escaliers suivit de près par Rogue et par Tonks. Lupin s'affala dans un canapé et regarda sa jambe blessé, la blessure saignait abondamment, mais n'était pas très profonde, Arthur pressait d'un morceau de tissu sur la blessure du loup-garou. Molly prit ses deux garçons dans les bras, contente qu'il ne leur soit rien arriver et le trio rouge et or suivit Sirius et ne put apercevoir de Seety que quelques mèches blonde. Ils regardèrent ensuite les escaliers, où plusieurs goutte de sang était tomber ce qui donnait un coté sinistre à la scène.

- C'est à moi de m'en occuper, je suis son parrain !

- Et moi son cousin, andouille, c'est à moi de le porter.

Entendirent-il de la bouche des deux hommes. Ils se regardèrent un instant réalisant enfin à qui appartenait les mèches blonde. Les Black était les cousins des Malfoy et des Lestranges, ce qui déjà leur fit parcourir un frisson d'effroi dans le dos, mais Severus n'avait qu'un filleul qui n'était nul autre que Draco Malfoy. Tout collait, les mèche blonde appartenait Draco. Le pire ennemie du trio rouge et or.

- C'est Draco Malfoy pas vrai ? Demanda Harry, peu sur.

- Je crois bien. Répondit Hermione.

Tonks les bouscula, elle tenait dans la mains deux potions pour Rémus. Une pour soigner sa plaie, l'autre un antidouleur. Une fois qu'il fut soigner, ils montèrent les escaliers, suivit d'Arthur puis du trio de Gryffondor, curieux bien qu'un peu choquer par cette drôle de vérité.

Tonks entra rapidement dans le laboratoire à potion où de toute évidence Draco avait été emmener. Arthur et Lupin se regardèrent et entrèrent à leur tour. Tout les autres restant à l'extérieur, n'osant pas franchir le pas. Le couloir se retrouva alors plutôt encombrer.

Sirius sous les ordres de Rogue avait déposer Draco sur le lit du brun, n'osant pour l'instant pas découvrir le corps, qu'il savait dénudé du blond, de sa cape

- Il est dans un sale état ! Fit Sirius.

- Comme si je ne le voyait pas ! Grogna Rogue.

Il hésita un instant puis découvrir son filleul de la cape afin de voir les dégâts. Ce n'était pas évident de voir quelque chose, tant la peau était sale et couverte de sang sécher, mais aussi de sang frais. Les avant bras de Sirius était déjà ensanglanté puisqu'il l'avait porter. Rogue tâtonna de ses doigts le corps du blond et annonça quatre cotes casser, il descendit ses mains jusqu'à la zone où le sang frais était le plus présent. Il s'inquiéta un instant puis retourna le corps inconscient afin de le mettre sur le ventre. Tonks arriva à ce moment suivit de Weasley et Lupin.

Sirius et les trois arrivant restèrent un peu en retrait, observant le maître des potions en train d'ausculter la victime. Ils avaient le cœur tendu. Après un moment le brun se redressa et poussa un soufflement, qui de toute évidence n'annonçait rien de bon. Tout le monde regardait silencieux retenant leur dégoût et leur rage par le choc qu'il avait. Tonks sortit précipitamment de la pièce et poussa la porte en face, celle des toilettes et vomit immédiatement sous le regard perplexe des autres.

Rogue prit enfin la parole avec ceux encore présent dans la pièce.

- Bon de toute évidence, il à été violé .. Par un couteau. Finit-il difficilement

Arthur sortit et demanda une bassine et du linge propre à Molly qui partit chercher sans demander son reste les fournitures qu'elle tendit à son mari. Il rentra dans la pièce et après avoir remplit d'eau la bassine, la chauffa.

- Vous pouvez sortir. Fit le maître des potions en fouillant dans ses réserves d'ingrédients à potions. Lupin, demande à Tonks de commander ces ingrédients, sève de saule cogneur, sang de sirène, algues de la mer blanche et de la poudre de sabot de centaure. Weasley, si vous voulez bien demander à Molly de préparer un plat très calorique, Draco en aura besoin.

- Très bien ! Firent les deux hommes en sortant, n'ayant pas spécialement envie de rester davantage dans cette pièce.

- Moi je reste ! Fit Sirius en croisant les bras.

- Non tu sort, je n'ai pas besoin d'un toutou à coté de mon filleul.

- Je ne partirais pas.

Sirius s'assit près de la bassine d'eau chaude et trempa un morceau de tissus, avant de commencer à nettoyé le corps squelettique du blond. Severus le regarda faire puis entreprit à son tour de laver son filleul. Il serrait les dents de rage, comment avait t-on pu lui faire une chose pareil ? Un silence lourd tomba sur la pièce.

Lupin et Arthur sortirent de la pièces et descendirent les escaliers entraînant les autres à les suivre. Tout de le monde se retrouva dans le salon.

- C'est vraiment Draco Malfoy ? Demanda Ron presque indigné que ce soit ce Serpentard là.

- Oui. Répondit Lupin.

- Attendez c'est quand même pas lui Seety ? Demanda Ginny à son tour.

- Bien sur que si c'est lui Seety. Les deux rouquins était presque sans voix, et les autre gardait le silence.

Tonks, Rogue veux que tu commande plusieurs ingrédients, viens. Il l'entraîna à l'écart. Ça vas ?

- Oui oui ne t'en fait pas, j'ai un peu perdu pieds en voyant.. ça.

- Ne t'en fait pas. Bon sinon il à demander ça ! Lupin donna la liste des ingrédients que Rogue avait demander.

Tout les adolescents était assit, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire, la situation n'était pas vraiment au racontage de la bataille par les deux jumeaux. Arthur demanda à Molly de préparer quelque chose pour Draco et elle acquiesça partant ensuite vers la cuisine, ne demandant pas plus d'information alors que tout le monde pouvait entendre.

- Attendez, il n'as pas manger pendant plus d'un mois ? Demanda Harry

- Non il à la peau sur les os. Répondit Arthur avant de rejoindre sa femme, ne souhaitant pas répondre d'avantage aux questions.

- Attendez Malfoy, Draco Malfoy ? C'est hallucinant. Fit Ron.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi je ne l'aime pas et c'est assez dur d'admettre qu'il est un membres de l'Ordre. Continua Hermione.

- Il reste un mangemorts. Lâcha Ginny.

- En tout cas il est dans un sale état ! Fit George en se grattant l'oreille

- Vous avez vu ce sang dans l'escalier ?

- Oui on l'as tous vu Fred. Enfin d'ailleurs pourquoi tu dit ça c'est vous qui êtes allez le chercher. Grogna Ginny.

- Bin on à pas vraiment eu le temps de le voir en détail, on est rentrer en vitesse juste après être sortie du combat. Répliqua George prenant la défense de son frère.

- Ouai bin en tout cas il le mérite ! S'énerva Harry en parlant pour la première fois.

- C'est un peu dur ce que tu dit Harry. Répliqua Hermione.

- Non mais c'est vrai c'est une ordure ce type, il est vil, orgueilleux, hautain, il t'as traité de sang de bourbe Hermione. C'est le pire Serpentard après Voldemort. Je ne sais pas comment Dumbledore à bien pu le recruter dans l'Ordre, c'est délirant je ne vois pas comment on pourrais lui faire confiance. Grogna Harry.

- Vous ne devriez pas dire ça !

- Tonks s'approcha du groupe de Gryffondor.

- Je ne savais pas qui c'était avant aujourd'hui, mais il nous à toujours aidé, il nous à toujours envoyé des informations, il vous à aidé à trouver un des horcruxes et il n'as jamais rien demander à l'Ordre en retour. Avec ce qu'il à enduré vous devriez être un peu plus gentil avec lui même si à la base vous ne l'aimez pas. Il..

- Tonks ! Coupa Rémus.

- Réfléchissez avant de parler. Fit la jeune femme en partant vers les escalier sûrement pour aller se coucher.

Ils là regardèrent partir un peu perplexe Lupin prit la parole.

- Il n'est peut être pas si méchant que ça.

De leur coté, Severus et Sirius avait finit de nettoyé le corps du blond et pouvaient voir clairement toute les entailles et les blessures que son corps avait endurer, quelque cicatrices récente était encore rougit. Le graisseux ouvrit ses placard et prit plusieurs fiole de potion qu'il commença à verser sur les plaies après avoir gratter au couteau celle qui était infecter. Elle se refermèrent lentement cherchant les nutriments, nécessaire à la reconstruction cellulaire, bien qu'ils soient rare. Puis Sirius essaya de réveillé un peu Draco en lui tapotant la joue, il fallait qu'il avale quelques potions. C'était des soin basique et incomplet mais c'était déjà ça, ils ne pourraient pas le soigné entièrement ce soir. Draco ouvrit très légèrement les yeux, il sentait qu'il n'avait plus froid, mais ne reconnue pas les couvertures sur son corps. On lui ouvrit la bouche de force et il se laissa faire, il s'en foutait à présent, il était trop faible pour riposter, peut être que c'était un poison. Il sentit un liquide lui couler dans la gorge. « Avale » entendit-il d'une voix qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Il avala puis sombra de nouveau sur quelque chose de moelleux.

Sirius saisit lui aussi plusieurs potion et se rapprocha de nouveau de Draco.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fait ? Demanda Rogue.

- Je finit ton travaille, tu n'as pas soigné son.. Grogna Sirius.

Severus lui arracha les potions des mains.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fait ? Siffla l'animagus.

- Non toi qu'est-ce que tu fait ? Ces blessure la sont trop profonde et infecté, et c'est une zone trop sensible pour des potions normal. À t-on avis pourquoi j'ai demander de nouveaux ingrédients ?

- J'en sais rien moi !

- La poudre de sabot de centaure et algues de la mer blanche servent à créer une potion contre les infections. La sève de saule cogneur sert à renforcer les défenses immunitaires et à l'aider à soigné ses blessures quant au sang de sirène, ça sert à transformer une potion de façon à ce qu'elle soit adapter aux zones sensible de l'anatomie et aux muqueuses. Si tu utilise une potion normal tu risque de le blesser encore plus surtout dans l'état où il est.

- Et pourquoi tu n'as pas ça dans tes réserves ?

- Parce que personne n'as jamais eu de problème de ce genre, ça parait évident idiot !

- C'est moi l'idiot ? Sa voix commença à monter de plusieurs cran.

- Parfaitement, trop idiot pour savoir des choses élémentaires sur les potions. Sa voix s'éleva davantage en réponse à l'animagus.

- Forcement je ne suis pas guérisseur ni maître de potion, mais moi au moins je sais quand mon filleul est en danger et je n'apprend pas un mois après qu'il s'est fait enfermer et torturer en tant que traître. Si tu prenais plus soin de lui ça ne serait pas arriver ! Hurla Sirius.

- Oh ! Vous allez arrêter de hurler ? Hurla Lupin en entrant précipitamment dans la pièce.

Il jeta un œil au malade qui ne semblait ne pas avoir été déranger par les deux fou furieux qui se cherchaient des noises. Les deux bruns sortirent d'un pas commun tout en se grognant toujours dessus, ils descendirent les escaliers cote à cote ne laissant pas l'un dépasser l'autre. Il entrèrent dans le salon toujours en se traitant de nom d'oiseaux sous le regard perplexe de tout le monde. Il se dirigèrent vers la cuisine afin de laver leur avant bras ensanglanté. Molly se poussa pour laisser passer les deux furies qui se battaient maintenant pour le lavabo.

- Pousse toi sale graisseux.

- Dégage vieil empaffé.

- Imbécile ignorant !

- Assit l'toutou, attend ton tour !

Lupin qui était redescendu et s'esclaffait devant la scène qui se présentait devant ses yeux, comme un peu tout le monde d'ailleurs qui n'avait jamais vu les deux hommes se battre de façon aussi puéril. Le plus choquant s'était Rogue qui s'était totalement laissé emporter. Les deux brun se poussaient collé l'un contre l'autre pour prendre le dessus sur le lavabo. Quel combat glorieux.

Une fois leur tache de nettoyage finit, la bataille n'était toujours pas terminer. Ils firent demi-tour remontant ensuite les escaliers.

- C'est moi qui veille sur lui ce soir, je suis son parrain.

- Pas question, c'est moi qui le surveille, je suis son cousin je te rappel.

- C'est ma chambre !

- C'est ma maison !

- Tu l'as quasiment jamais vu de ta vie tu ne le connais pas contrairement à moi.

- Je suis SA famille la plus proche dans cette maison.

- La plus proche ? Tu est tellement éloigné de lui que je doute qu'on trouverais une similitude génétique entre lui et toi.

- M'en fiche.

Les deux hommes entrèrent dans la pièce où était Draco et bientôt ils firent silence. Tout les Gryffondor rester en bas restait perplexe devant cette scène. Harry se sentait un peu mal d'avoir dit que Draco le méritait après avoir vu la réaction de son parrain et de Rogue. Molly arriva dans la salle. Apparemment, les cries elle connaissait et n'était pas plus étonner que ça. Elle tendit un plat chaud en avant, qui ne ressemblait à aucun plat connue.

- Bon je n'ai pas spécialement envie d'entrer dans cette chambre avec les deux idiot dedans, qui se dévoue pour y aller. Il faut apporter ce plat hyper-calorique pour Malfoy. Vu qu'il n'as rien avaler depuis un mois, je ne sais pas si c'est mangeable, mais de toute façon je ne pense pas qu'il chipotera.

- Hum, je sais tiens Harry, tu vas y aller. Fit Lupin en prenant le plat et en le tendant au brun.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi moi ?

- Oh c'est vrai j'oubliais, « il le mérite ». Cingla Lupin avec un sourire, mais sérieux quand au faite de réprimer Harry pour ses mots.

- C'est bon, j'y vais. Fit le rouge et or en prenant le plat dans ses mains et en montant les escalier.

Bon les autres vous devriez allez vous coucher, car il est quand même trois heures du matin. Fit Arthur.

* * *

Qu'est-ce qu'Harry vas découvrir ?

Vont-il arriver à soigner Draco convenablement ?

est-ce que quelque chose d'encore plus noir se cache ?

Les réponses dans le prochain chapitre héhé

Si ça vous à plut n'hésité pas à me laisser une petite reviews ça me fait toujours plaisir et pourra même m'inciter à écrire plus vite ^^


	7. 6 : Inquiétude et Secret

**Voici la suite ^^ Bien que longue à venir ;) Bonne lecture et merci pour vos reviews**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 – Inquiétude et Secret**

Harry toqua brièvement à la porte, mais n'entendit pas de réponse, mais deux voix en train de parler.

- Je ne comprend pas comment on peut faire ça à un gosse, sérieux, c'est trop cruel.

- C'est la première fois que je vois une tel torture, je me demande même comment Draco à fait pour rester en vie, il avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Répondit Rogue.

- Même le couteau à du abîmer ses organes interne.

- Il en à reçu 15 à peu près, mais sérieux, le viol est prohibé la plupart du temps mais le viol avec un couteau c'est la première fois.

Harry sentit son sang se glacé sous la conversation, mais daigna quand même ouvrir la porte. Sirius qui était de dos se retourna.

- Harry qu'est-ce que tu fait là ? Demanda son parrain.

- Je suis venue apporter ça pour Draco. Dit-il en tendant le plat.

- Approche. Lui demanda le brun.

Harry s'approcha et put voir plus distinctement le visage de Draco. Il était creusé et terne, il pouvait voir distinctement les os de sa mâchoire, s'était assez effrayant. Rogue prit le plat et Harry se recula mais resta dans la pièce. Sirius tapota les joues du blond pour le réveillé, ou plutôt le remettre dans un état au trois quart inconscient, en vain. Rogue s'énerva et bouscula la main du brun et donna un forte claque sur la joue droite de Draco ce qui surprit les deux Gryffondors.

- Hé nan mais ça vas pas ? Hurla Sirius.

- Il faut bien ça ! Se justifia Rogue.

Draco ouvrit très légèrement les yeux et son parrain le força à se redresser en le maintenant fermement pour ne pas qu'il s'écroule. Il fut aidé de l'autre brun.

- Ouvre la bouche. Ordonna Severus.

Mais Draco ne répondit pas.

- Ouvre la bouche. Insista t-il.

Finalement les lèvres du blond s'écartèrent doucement. Il était totalement dans les vapes et cela gênait grandement Harry, Draco ressemblait à un mort et ça contrastait avec son image connue du blond. Sirius tendit une fourchette jusqu'à la bouche de Draco.

- Non mais ça vas pas ? Grogna Severus.

- Quoi encore ? Siffla le Black.

- C'est trop gros, il pourra jamais mâcher ça, t'es fou tu veux l'étouffer ?

- Quoi il faut bien qu'il mange non ?

- Oui, mais par petites bouchées.

Sirius fit une part plus petite et l'enfourna dans la bouche du blond.

- Mâche. Ordonna Severus.

Ils purent voir la mâchoire du blond bouger un peu puis s'arrêter.

- Mâche encore... Encore... Avale.

Ce petit manège dura quelques minutes, le temps de lui faire avaler une dizaine de petite bouché. Draco en avait marre, il avait mal à la mâchoire à force de mâcher, ne pouvait-on pas lui foutre la paix ? Il ferma ses lèvres qui tremblèrent un peu.

- Bon ça suffit ! C'est déjà ça.

Ils réinstallèrent Draco entre ses couettes, qui sombra bien vite, emportant son quart de conscience. Harry se fit intimer de sortir par Rogue, mais il se souvint brusquement de ce qu'il avait entendu.

- Dites, il s'est vraiment fait violer par un couteau ? Demanda-t-il, regrettant ses paroles juste après les avoir prononcé.

- Tu as entendu ! Demanda Sirius.

- Hum oui c'est vrai, bien sûr il n'y à pas que ça, mais je vous prierais d'éviter d'en parler à tout le monde, monsieur Potter. Répondit un peu trop froidement Severus.

- Ah eu, oui ça vas de soit.

- Bon allez vous couchez Potter.

Harry commença à partir, mais son parrain le retint sur le pas de la porte.

- écoute, si tu veux on parlera de tout ça, mais un peu plus tard, je suis désolé.

- Ne tant fait pas Sirius. Le concerner sourit.

- Bonne nuit Harry.

Harry grimpa jusqu'à sa chambre et fut tout de suite assaillit par la totalité des Weasley adolescents et de Hermione.

- Alors ?

- Quoi alors ?

- Raconte !

- Il n'y à rien à raconter, Malfoy est très faible et quasiment inconscient c'est tout. Bon si vous voulez bien vous poussez j'ai sommeil.

Ils le laissèrent passer, se contentant de cette réponse pour le moment et se recouchèrent rapidement éteignant les lumières pour enfin dormir. Mais Harry ne trouvais pas les bras de Morphée, il n'arrêtait pas de repenser à Draco et à ce qu'il avait dit plus tôt. « Violé par un couteau » c'était presque irréel de dire ça, personne ne méritait un tel traitement, il comprenait alors les mots de Tonks. D'un coup il avait honte de lui et se sentait mal pour le blond qui était sérieusement mal en point. Il se tourna et se retourna dans sa couette, Sirius semblait plutôt attacher à Malfoy et s'était assez étonnant et perturbant de le voir agir ainsi, il finit par trouver le sommeil et dormit paisiblement bien qu'un peu angoissé.

Lorsque Harry descendit pour prendre son petit déjeuner, il trouva attablé, Rogue et Sirius qui semblaient fatiguer. Il se dit qu'ils avaient du faire un concours de celui qui resterais le plus longtemps éveillé à surveiller Draco, bien que de son point de vu ce n'était pas spécialement nécessaire de regarder quelqu'un dormir autant de temps. Il salua son parrain qui avait son nez dans son café.

- Oh Harry ! Bien dormit ?

- Oui en revanche toi.. Sirius grimaça.

- Non en effet, j'ai juste un peu somnoler, je pense que je ne vais pas tarder d'ailleurs à aller réellement dormir.

Harry n'osa posé de question sur l'état du blond et laissa son parrain remonter les escaliers. Rogue ne lui daigna pas un regard et se resservit du café, puis partit à son tour prétextant des potions à faire. Tonks arriva au même moment et faillit le bousculer et renverser sa tasse. Il là regarda d'un œil dur, mais la jeune femme n'en eu cure et entra dans la pièce d'un pas pimpant.

- Comment tu vas cousine ? Demanda Sirius.

- Ça vas comme toujours !

Elle jeta un regard à Harry qui là fixa, attendant une remarque, mais n'eut le droit qu'à un jolie sourire. Il lui répondit, comprenant qu'elle l'excusait pour la veille au soir. Lupin arriva à sa suite et lui jeta un drôle de regard, légèrement méfiant et interrogateur. Harry fut étonner, mais n'eu pas le temps de répondre que déjà Sirius l'attrapait en passant son bras autour de son cou et filait en dehors de la cuisine.

- j'ai vu le regard que Rémus t'as lancé, mais faut pas t'en faire, il est juste un peu jaloux !

- Jaloux ?

- Il pense qu'il ne mérite pas l'amour de mon adorable cousine, mais en même temps il n'as pas du tout envie qu'on le lui pique et il à tendance à ce montée la tête, il est même jaloux de moi par moment. Sirius rigola doucement de son rire ressemblant à un aboiement de chien qui lui était propre.

- C'est ridicule !

- Je sais, mais il faut surtout prend ça par la rigolade. Allez bonne nuit.

- Dors bien, hé mais au faite, Rogue ne vas pas être trop fatiguer s'il ne dors pas ?

- Il à dormit 3h, alors non.

Harry retourna dans la cuisine prendre son petit déjeuner. Les Weasley décidèrent de retourner au Terrier, qui avait été réaménager et dont les protections avait été renforcer. Hermione suivit bien sur la tribue de roux, Ron et elle étant ensemble, ils s'étaient dit que se retrouver un peu plus en pleine nature les rapprocheraient. Bien entendu Harry restait avec son parrain à Square Grimmaurd, il préférait laisser le couple naissant se construire réellement, ça n'avait pas été facile pour eux. Bien qu'il soit un peu déçu, il comprenait parfaitement la décision de ses amis. Mais outre le fait que d'être séparer de ses amis le déprimait, être séparer plus souvent de Ginny le réjouissait, il aimais bien la jeune fille, mais elle devenait un peu trop collante et entreprenante à son goût, au moins il aurait un peu la paix. De plus se retrouver un peu plus seul avec son parrain lui faisait tout de même plaisir, il aurait adoré être éduqué par lui et même si la maison était un peu lugubre il aurait aimé passer son enfance ici plutôt que chez les Dursley.

**!Harry x Draco!**

Quelques heures plus tard Severus était redescendu dans la cuisine pour prendre un café et se détendre un instant, savourant le fait que les bruyant Weasley était retourner chez eux, bien sur ils reviendraient souvent car le Square Grimmaurd restait le quartier général, mais au moins, du point de vu du graisseux, ils n'étaient plus dans ses pattes, bien que ce ne soit pas sa maison.

Harry lui essayait d'aider Tonks à cuisiner, puisque Molly était partit, en tant que seul femme, à présent, de la maison elle s'était lancer le défit de nourrir les gaillard qui était toujours ici. Mais on ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle était doué, elle passait plus son temps à ramasser ses gaffes qu'à faire de la vrai cuisine. Rémus lui lisait un livre de l'illustre bibliothèque des Black dans le salon, il n'avait lu qu'une dizaine de page car il passait son temps à s'esclaffer en entendant sa femme être aussi maladroite, c'était l'une des choses qui l'avait séduit chez elle et qui continuait de sérieusement l'amusé.

Sirius déboula comme un fauve.

- Serviluss, il y à un truc que je ne comprend pas ! Grogna l'animagus.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas que tu ne comprenne pas grand chose, avec un cerveau comme le tiens.. Siffla le brun.

- Tss.. Non ce que je ne comprend pas c'est comment les blessures de Draco qu'on à soigné hier, ont bien put se rouvrir il y à pas dix minutes. Tout le monde se tourna vers lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me chante ? Je sais que Azkaban t'as grillé ta cervelle, mais là quand même. Ricana Rogue.

- Tu pense vraiment que je te mentirais, tu n'as qu'à allez vérifier !

- Tes sur que tu n'as pas confondu avec la zone que l'on à pas encore put soigné ?

- Non !

Severus lui jeta un regard perplexe, il posa sa tasse et se dirigea vers les escaliers suivit par le bouclé. Ils montèrent rapidement jusqu'au premier étage.

Tonks et Harry se dirigèrent vers le salon et jetèrent un regard interrogateur à Lupin. La jeune fille au cheveux aujourd'hui rose bonbon s'assit près de son amant et le jeune brun en face.

- Euh, ce n'est pas possible que des blessures censé être parfaitement soigné se rouvre comme ça, non ? Demanda Harry perplexe.

- Logiquement non, mais apparemment c'est possible. Répondit le loup-garou.

- Il ne se serait pas tromper ? Essaya Nymphadora.

- Ça n'étonnerais, Patmol ne s'amuserait pas à ça, surtout si c'est sur quelqu'un de malade. Il à toujours été un vrai démon des 400 coups, mais il n'a jamais rigoler de quelqu'un alité bien au contraire.

- Hum.

De leur coté Severus et Sirius regardaient dubitativement les coupures réapparaître et se remettre à saigné. Le maître des potions avait bien vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas de sortilège et pourtant les blessures qui le soir même avait été soigné se rouvraient, moins intensément mais se rouvraient quand même. Sans même donné une once d'explication au cousin de son filleul, il saisit plusieurs fiole de potion et entreprit de soigné une nouvelle fois les coupures qu'il reconnaissait comme étant provoquer par un sectum sempra. Il fit ensuite avaler près de cinq fiole au blond qui était toujours inconscient et faible puis ignora le regard agacé du Black.

Sirius savait que Severus savait quelque chose. Ça l'énervait au plus au point qu'il ne lui dise rien. Lui s'inquiétait pour Draco, mais il était loin de le connaître aussi bien que lui. De plus il n'avait jamais entendu parler de se genre de réaction physique et de toute évidence il était moins doué que le Serpentard pour soigné les gens.

Severus descendit les escaliers ignorant les appels du propriétaire des lieux qui le collait au basque. Sirius s'énerva.

- Allez crache le morceau. Grogna t-il menaçant.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Siffla à son tour le maître des potions.

- La vérité ! Sirius avait monté d'un ton, ils étaient tous dans le salon mais personne n'osa s'interposer ou se mêler de la conversation.

L'animagus poussa Rogue dans la cuisine et ferma brièvement la porte, on pouvait donc presque tout entendre de l'autre coté.

- Explique moi comment ça ce fait que ses blessures, censé être soigné se remette à saigné, tes potions sont si nul que ça ?

- C'est pas mes potions qui sont à remettre en cause, elles sont parfaite !

- Alors c'est quoi ? Sirius s'impatienta. REPOND !

- Il est imprégné de magie noire. Avoua Severus.

- Pardon ? Imprégné de magie noire ? C'est quoi ça ? J'ai jamais entendu parler d'un problème lié à la magie noir et aux blessures et apparemment toi non plus vu la tête que tu faisait. Si les gens qui ont déjà pratiquer de la magie noire ne peuvent plus se soigné correctement ça se saurait.

- C'est pas ça ! Grogna Rogue mécontent de ne pas pouvoir s'expliquer.

- C'est quoi ? Sa marque des ténèbres ? J'en doute, sinon aucun des mangemorts ne pourrait se soigner.

- C'est PAS ÇA !

- C'est quoi alors ? Rogue tourna un peu autour de la grande table, faisant voler ses capes.

- Ça ne te regarde pas !

- Bien sur que si ça me regarde ! Il fait partit de MA famille même si c'est de façon un peu éloigné. J'ai le droit de savoir. Hurla presque l'animagus.

- Il est imprégné de magie noire je t'ai dit !

- J'avais comprit ! Mais comment ça ce fait ?

- Tu tes jamais demander comment il pouvait avoir autant d'information censé être ultra secrète, que même moi je n'y avait pas accès ?

- Oui, vite fait.

- Draco n'est qu'un gosse, qui fait partit des mangemorts uniquement parce que son père y est. Il n'as même pas réussit la mission que Voldemort lui avait confié, puisque c'est moi qui m'en suis charger, je le rappel sous les instructions de Dumbledore. Tu pense vraiment que Voldemort aurait eu assez confiance en lui pour lui confier l'endroit où se trouve les Horcruxe où toute autre informations qui pourrait le mener à sa perte ?

- Très bien alors explique comment il s'y est prit.

- C'était un coup du hasard au début. Mais il utilise la légilimencie. Avoua enfin le brun.

- Oh sa va arrête de me mentir, il peut bien savoir utiliser la légilimencie, mais ça m'étonnerais qu'il puisse l'utiliser sur Voldemort. Même les plus doué se ferais tout de suite repérer si essayait de chercher dans son esprit.

- Je ne te parle pas de la légilimencie traditionnel ! Seul monsieur Potter peut entrer dans l'esprit de Voldemort, mais il existe des variantes, certes rare, mais qui existe et qui son imperceptible. Sirius écarquilla les yeux.

- Attend, tu ne parle tout de même pas de la légilimencie de fusion ?

- Si parfaitement, c'est de ça dont il est question.

De leur coté, Rémus, Tonks et Harry écoutait d'une oreille attentive les brides de la conversation qui avait lieu à coté d'eux. Rémus sous les mots « légilimencie de fusion » se tendit.

- Légilimencie de fusion ? C'est quoi ? Demanda Tonks en se tournant vers Lupin. Ce dernier la regard perplexe.

- Ri.. rien. La jeune fille le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

« Légilimencie de fusion, mais pour ça il faut.. » Le loup-garou crut qu'il allait avoir un haut le cœur. Il réalisait progressivement les implications que cela provoquaient.

- Attend, Attend, si je me souvient bien, parce que ça fait un baille que j'en est entendu parler, pour ce genre de légilimencie, il faut.. Il se rapprocha de Severus pour chuchoter. Coucher avec la personne en question. Severus soupira et prit une respiration un peu difficile, ses boyaux se tordait.

- C'est ça !

- Tu veux dire que Voldemort et..

- C'est ça !

Sirius se recula un instant et passa sa main dans les cheveux, réalisant la chose.

- Ne vas pas t'imaginer que Draco en avait envie !

Mais déjà l'animagus ne l'écoutait plus que d'une oreille distraite il sortit de la cuisine et tout de suite les trois paire d'yeux se posèrent sur lui. Severus sortit un son tour et lança un regard froid à la salle. Sirius sembla réalisé un truc et se pencha à l'oreille du Serpentard.

- euh, Voldemort n'as quand même pas été la première personne à.. Chuchota t-il.

- Non.

Sirius se recula avec une expression de soulagement sur le visage, il semblait respirer de nouveau, au moins une bonne nouvelle dans cette horreur. Mais Severus, les bras croisé et le visage fermer poursuivit d'une voix froide et dure.

- Lucius s'en est charger !

Sirius s'arrêta une nouvelle fois, analysant la réponse du maître des potions pendant quelques secondes, avant de ce mettre a rire.

- Non, je veux bien croire l'histoire pour la légilimencie de fusion que Draco pratique, mais là c'est grotesque.

Le Serpentard ne dit rien. Lupin se leva, il n'avait peut être suivit la conversation que d'un point de vue spectateur et n'avait pas tout entendu, mais avait très bien comprit de quoi il retournait et de quoi ils étaient en train de parler et semblait choquer lui aussi par ce que Severus avait dit.

- J'avoue que c'est un peu gros ce que tu dit !

- Vous voulez que je vous montre peut-être ? S'énerva Severus.

- Oh arrête ta blague ? T'es en train de te foutre de nous.

- Très bien, ta pensine elle est toujours ranger dans ta chambre Sirius ? Tu as voulu savoir, alors ne viens pas te plaindre de ce que tu apprend par la suite.

- Elle est dans mon bureau ! Siffla l'animagus.

Severus monta les escaliers jusqu'au troisième. Lupin regarda Sirius avec un regard inquiet, puis finalement secoua la tête pour dire qu'il n'avait pas envie de connaître tout les détails et partit se rasseoir, tandis que Sirius montait lui aussi les escaliers à la suite du Serpentard.

Tonks vint assaillir son homme de question. « C'est quoi la légilimencie de fusion ? » « qu'est-ce qu'il sous entendais par « Lucius s'en est déjà charger » ». Lupin resta fermer aux questions et ne répondit pas. Finalement agacée, il se leva et quitta la pièce pour rejoindre les deux autre hommes. Nymphadora regarda Harry qui semblait aussi perdu qu'elle.

- Tu as compris quelque chose ? Demanda t-elle.

- Non, pas grand chose.

- J'ai une idée, viens, on vas aller chercher dans la bibliothèque de Sirius, elle est tellement grande qu'il doit forcement y avoir un livre qui parle de la légilimencie de fusion.

Après plusieurs heures de recherche ils n'avaient rien trouver, juste une phrase. « La légilimencie de fusion est dangereuse pour le pratiquant. » ça ne les avançaient pas plus que ça. Nymphadora se promit de faire cracher le morceau à Remus le soir même.

Finalement Harry descendit et croisa son parrain il lui demanda si ils pouvaient se parler, il espérait qu'il pouvait répondre à ses questions et chasser les zones de flou dans son esprit. Son parrain l'entraîna dans une petite pièce qui servait de débarra et l'invita à s'installer sur le fauteuil poussiéreux.

- Je t'écoute !

- C'est quoi la Légilimencie de fusion ? Demanda Harry. Sirius soupira un instant, il n'avait pas envie d'y repenser, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

- C'est une variante de la légilimencie de base, elle est rare dans le monde sorcier, mais permet sous certaine condition de s'infiltrer dans n'importe quel esprit. Sa particularité c'est qu'elle est indétectable, la magie le l'utilisateur fusionne avec la magie de l'infiltré ce qui permet à l'utilisateur de ne pas se faire repérer. L'inconvénient c'est qu'une fois que c'est terminer l'utilisateur garde des traces de la magie avec laquelle il a fusionner et qui devient alors étrangère pour lui, s'est comme s'il se faisait attaquer de l'intérieur. Il l'élimine progressivement mais quand on fusionne avec de la magie noir, ce qui est le cas de Draco, ça peut prendre beaucoup plus de temps et ça demande plus d'énergie et comme il est faible en ce moment il n'arrive pas à la combattre ou de façon moins rapide c'est pour ça que ses blessures se sont rouverte.

- Sous qu'elle condition ? Demanda Harry.

- C'est pas important.

- Et ça voulais dire quoi « Lucius s'en est déjà charger ? ».

- Ça ne te regarde pas.

Sirius se leva pour dire que la conversation était déjà terminer et sortit de la pièce presque dépité. Tant pis, il mènerait son enquête lui même.

**!Harry x Draco!**

Le soir arrivait à grand pas et Harry réfléchissait dans sa chambre en lançant une balle rebondissante contre le mur. La grande guerre arriverait bientôt, il le savait et il s'angoissait à cette idée, comment lui, Harry Potter, pouvait battre le plus grand mage noir de tout le temps ? En avait-il la force ? En avait-il la possibilité ? Des fois il aurait aimé être comme Ron, comme Hermione ou comme n'importe qui autre que lui même et avoir enfin le droit de se reposé sur quelqu'un qui se chargerais de la tache la plus difficile pour lui et pour le monde sorcier. Oui il aurait aimé être un autre Harry, un Harry qui puisse prendre en héros un autre jeune garçon qui jouerait son rôle, mais non il n'en avait pas le luxe. Il était le sauveur ! Depuis des mois c'était l'étiquette qu'on lui avait mise sur le front. Mais et si jamais il échouait ? Si jamais il avait trop peur et prenait la poudre d'escampette ? Car après tout il devait se sacrifier pour tout le monde. Il était fatiguer, il avait envie qu'on l'oublie et qu'on arrête de mettre sur ses épaules une charge trop lourde. Merde quoi il n'était pas une mule.

Et puis il y avait Malfoy. Tout d'un coup se nom ne sonnait plus dans sa tête comme il aurait du sonner en temps normal, il ne connaissait plus Malfoy. Il ne savait plus qui s'était. Tout ce qui avait été ses repères avaient été détruit. Même son ennemie numéro 2 ne pouvait pas rester immuable. Draco Malfoy la personne qu'il trouvait la moins courageuse au monde, avait enduré sûrement bien plus que lui même aurait réussit à supporter. Draco Malfoy la personne la plus méchante, la plus sournoise, la plus vil au monde était en réalité du bon coté. Le personnage hautain et fier qu'il connaissait n'était plus dans son esprit que le visage maigre et blafard, faible et inconscient qu'il avait vu. Il n'avait même plus le droit de le détester et pourtant il en avait cruellement envie. Mais qu'importe qu'il en est le droit ou non, il ne voulais en aucun cas oublier l'image du Malfoy qui voyait en lui tout sauf le sauveur de l'humanité. Il était le seul qui l'avait traité comme autre chose que celui-qui-à-survécu. Ça lui avait fait tellement de bien, mais là il avait l'impression de perdre cette petit chose et ça le rendait triste autant que ça le déprimait.

Prit d'une soudaine envie il se leva de son lit, étant désormais dans la chambre qu'occupait avant Hermione et Ginny, et descendit un étage avant de se retrouver devant la porte de la chambre de Rogue. Il resta devant un instant, il avait besoin de vérifier quelque chose, que Malfoy n'avait pas changer, qu'il restait le blondinet arrogant, méchant, hautain, fier, lâche, si brillamment Serpentard et lui-même.

Il ouvrit doucement la porte, de peur que Severus ou Sirius y soit, mais il n'y avait personne à par le blond enfouit sous ses couvertures. Il s'approcha doucement et se plaça du coté où la tête de Draco était tourné. Il s'installa sur un fauteuil et fixa le Serpentard. Il aurait du s'en douté, mais celui-ci était en train de dormir ou inconscient, au choix. Qu'espèrait-il ? Que Draco soit là réveillé à lui lancer une réplique cinglante ? Ridicule. Il observa le visage du blond, il était anormalement rouge, néanmoins il ne s'en préoccupa pas dans l'instant, une envie le démangeait, le réveillé. Ce qu'il entreprit de faire en secouant vivement le malade, oubliant toutes les règles de bonne conduite en vigueur. Il réussit à avoir une réponse, un petit battement de paupière. Il regarda autour de lui et vit une petite bassine, il la remplit d'eau et commença à asperger le visage du blond afin de le réveillé.

Il aurait détesté si on lui avait fait ça, il arrêta après avoir entendu un grognement.

- Malfoy ! Malfoy ! Répéta t-il en secouant le malheureux.

Soudainement une mains l'attrapa, il eu peur et sursauta presque. Elle était fine et un peu osseuse du à la perte de poids excessive du propriétaire, mais elle était chaude, il sentait sa propres peau brûler sous la prise.

- Potter ? Fit une voix faible.

- Oui ?

- Si tu me touche encore je te crève ! Arriva à articuler Draco de sa bouche pâteuse.

Harry sourit, non il n'avait pas changer, Malfoy restait toujours ce petit bâtard arrogant qui lui lançait des piques. Il dégagea sa main et vint la placer sur le front du blond redevenue inconscient. Il était brûlant, atrocement fiévreux. Il se leva prit d'une soudaine inquiétude et sortit rapidement de pièce avant de rejoindre les quatre autre habitant de Square Grimmaurd.

- Malfoy...

* * *

Oualalalalalala je sens que je vais me faire détester pour ce que Draco subit ^^

pour ceux/celle qui n'aurait pas comprit ce que Lucius vient faire la dedans réponse dans le prochain chapitre (bin quoi dégueux et gênant sont les maître mots de cette partie ^^ et de la prochaine aussi)

héhé à bientôt et faite péter les reviews ;)


	8. 7 : Souvenir

**J'ai été longue à poster mais voilà le chapitre 7 profiter bien meme si je pense que vous allez pas trop l'aimé ce chapitre ^^**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 - Souvenir**

- Malfoy à de la fièvre ! Lâcha t-il.

Tout le monde tourna la tête vers lui.

- C'est normal ! Siffla Severus en replongeant sa tête dans son livre.

- Non mais il est vraiment chaud ! Sirius leva un sourcil perplexe sous le mot « chaud ».

- Comment chaud ? Quand on à de la fièvre, monsieur Potter c'est normal d'avoir une température plus élevé étant donner que c'est la définition même de la fièvre. Grogna Severus.

- Non, je sais, mais là on dirais que c'est dans les 40°C, c'est dangereux.

- Vous avez fait des études de médicomage Potter ? Vous êtes un guérisseur accomplie ?

- Euh non !

- Alors ne faite pas de supposition stupide sur vos seul connaissance. Pour les Moldus 40°C degrè c'est grave, mais les sorciers peuvent supporter un ou deux degré de plus sans être en véritable « danger ». Expliqua le brun.

- Oui, mais..

Rogue ne le laissa pas terminer et se leva posant bruyamment son livre et montant les escaliers dans un grondement de gorge. Mécontent de se faire déranger comme ça. Remus et Dora (Nymphadora) reprirent leur discutions sans se soucier davantage de se que venait de dire Harry. Sirius s'approcha de lui.

- Tu es passer le voir ? Demanda t-il même si il connaissait déjà la réponse.

- Oui !

- Tu sais si cette situation est pesante pour toi tu peut rejoindre les Weasley au Terrier.

- Oui je sais, mais je voulais que Ron et Hermione se retrouve un peu seul tout les deux.

- Mais tu n'as pas envie de voir la petite Weasley ? Ricana le brun en un sourire un peu pervers.

- Hum non j'ai pas vraiment envie. Répondit Harry sans vraiment faire attention à sa réponse, réalisant ensuite il se tourna vers son parrain. Enfin, c'est juste qu'il y à la guerre.. Voldemort enfin tu vois. Essaya t-il pour se rattraper.

- Hum donc à cause de la guerre, tu préfère t'enfermer dans une maison lugubre avec des vieux et aller mater un blondie alors qu'il est inconscient plutôt que d'aller te détendre un peu à flirter avec une jolie rousse ? Rigola Sirius en le taquinant.

- Quoi ? Non enfin j'aime bien Ginny, mais pas comme ça, enfin je pense. Sirius leva un sourcils d'amusement.

- Héhé, comme tu veux, bon et si on allais tout les deux essay..

- Tonks ! On à pas encore reçu les ingrédients que j'avais demander ? Demanda Rogue après avoir débouler dans la pièce dans un espèce de barouffe.

- Non, toujours pas reçu, c'est que c'est pas facile à trouver non plus.

- Et pourtant c'est urgent !

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Sirius.

- Parce que Draco est en train de faire une septicémie.

Il n'y avait rien à faire, il fallait juste attendre que les ingrédients arrivent afin que Severus se charge de faire la potion pour soigner Draco. Après vérification auprès de Bill et de Fleur et auprès de Neville tous les ingrédients n'était pas encore près au mieux demain dans l'après-midi. Rogue s'était servit d'une potion contre les brûlures pour aidé Draco à garder sa température corporelle assez basse. Il avait sous estimé le « Chaud » que Harry avait remarquer alors qu'en réalité il dépassais presque la limite. Il l'avait aussi bourrée de potion antidouleur si bien que le blond ne souffrait pas de son état, même s'il n'était pas à prendre à la légère.

Harry avait reçu une lettre de Ron lui disant qu'ils allaient bientôt passé au Square Grimmaurd et cela réjouissait le brun qui s'ennuyait un peu.

- Bon je vais me coucher, ça devrait allez pour Draco cette nuit. Annonça Severus, qui après tout n'avait pas dormit depuis un bon bout de temps et après tout il commençait à se faire tard.

- Au faite tu dors où depuis que Draco à prit ta chambre ? Demanda la jeune fille au cheveux, ce soir là, rouge vif.

- Dans ma chambre. Indiqua Sirius, la jeune fille se tourna vers lui.

- Mais toi tu dors où alors ?

- Cherche pas à savoir ! Coupa Remus.

- Mais..

- Tu tu.

Sirius lança un petit regard à Lupin qui lui sourit, non il ne valait mieux ne pas savoir ce qu'un chien pouvait avoir comme lubie, celle d'embêté un Serpentard par exemple, mais qui se laissait faire sans vraiment rechigné au final.

Harry se leva à son tour prétextant avoir envie de dormir aussi, mais son idée était tout autre, qui avait dit pensine, voulait dire souvenir et il se doutait que les réponses à ses questions se trouvaient là, il en était persuader. Il en avait marre qu'on lui cache des détails et ne pas comprendre. Il se faufila donc jusqu'au troisième étage et pénétra discrètement dans le bureau de son parrain. La pièce était poussiéreuse et un peu mal ranger, il chercha rapidement le récipient en pierre, qu'il trouva ranger dans un petit coffre. Maintenant il lui fallait le souvenir que Severus avait montré à Sirius. « Une fiole, où est-ce que je rangerais une fiole si j'étais dans cette pièce » pensa Harry en regardant autour de lui. Il chercha finalement dans les tiroirs du bureaux, rien, dans des caisses, rien, dans la petite partie de la bibliothèque des Black ranger dans cette pièce, rien.

« Peut être que Sirius là garder dans sa chambre. Oui, mais Rogue est partit se coucher dans la chambre de Sirius quel emmerdeur. Bon il me faut un plan. » Il réfléchit à toute vitesse, de toute évidence la cape d'invisibilité que lui avait offert son père était vraiment utile surtout dans se genre de cas. Il descendit rapidement jusqu'à sa chambre et fouilla le fond de sa valise avant de sortir la cape bleuté et extrêmement fine. Il espérait sincèrement ne pas se faire repérer par le maître des potion sinon il serait mort, ça il en était sur.

Il avança prudemment jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit rapidement avant d'entrer, « putain pourquoi elle grince cette porte ». Il n'entendait rien, même pas une respiration. Peut être qu'il n'y avait personne, mais ce n'était pas logique. Il alluma quand même sa baguette d'une extrême petite lueur et fouilla la salle du regard. Non il n'y avait personne. Il alluma plus fortement le bout de sa baguette et fut soulager. Mais alors où était Rogue ? Peut importe il se poserait la question plus tard. Il chercha des yeux une petite fiole, mais n'en trouva pas alors il commença à chercher dans les placards et les tiroirs, il était gêner de violer un peu l'intimité de la chambre de son parrain, mais il voulais trop de réponse.

Finalement il trouva l'objet mais n'eut que quelque secondes pour se réjouir car quand il se retourna pour partir, Severus était dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

- Que faite vous là monsieur Potter ? Demanda t-il de sa voix froide.

- Euh.. Je.. Cherchais.. Un livre. « Que je suis con ! »

- Un livre ? Répéta Rogue.

- C'est ça ! Continua Harry tout en serrant la fiole contenant le souvenir dans sa main.

- Vous trouvez que ça ressemble à une bibliothèque ici ?

- Euh non ?

- C'est vos lunettes qui vous rende aussi stupide, monsieur Potter ?

- Non plus. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser. Fit Harry en essayant de passer la porte pour partir.

Il reçu une goutte sur le visage et releva immédiatement les yeux. Les cheveux de Rogue était mouillé, « Quoi ? Il se lave les cheveux en faite ? Le mythe est rompu ! » il ricana intérieurement. Il marcha d'un pas lent, mais Severus avait déjà claquer la porte de la chambre. Harry se précipita dans le bureau et versa le contenue de la fiole dans la pensine. Il plongea la tête et fut projeté dans une immense chambre somptueuse, mais on pouvait deviner qu'elle appartenait à un enfant car il y avait des jouets un peu partout. Il y avait un petit bureau et quelqu'un assit sur une chaise trop grande pour lui. Harry s'approcha et vit un petit garçon blond, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 3/4ans en train de dessiner. Le dessin était coloré, un peu maladroit et qui ne représentait pas grand chose du point de vue d'Harry. Il oublia bien vite le dessin pour reporter son attention sur le jeune garçon, blond les cheveux un peu en bataille, les yeux gris et pétillant devant les couleurs qu'il mettait sur son œuvre, il le vit signé « Draco 4 Octobre 1983 » de lettre et de chiffre déjà plutôt bien former pour son age.

Il fut ensuite transporter dans un autre souvenir, il était toujours dans la même pièce mais elle était beaucoup plus sombre. Il put distinguer une petite silhouette « sûrement celle de Draco, il à l'air un peu plus vieux » pensa t-il et une plus grande qu'il ne reconnue qu'à la voix.

_- Draco, je t'ai dit de te déshabiller !_

_- Mais, père.._

_- Ne me fait pas répété, tu veux peut être que je te punisse par la baguette ? C'est pourtant simple ce que je t'ai demander non ?_

_- Oui père._

Harry regardait le jeune garçon s'exécuter à contre cœur. Il regardait la scène médusé, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qui était en train de se passé.

_- Le bas aussi._ Ordonna la voix froide. Draco s'exécutât. _Maintenant vas te coucher._

Le petit garçon qui devait avoir cinq ou six ans se glissa dans les draps de son lit, un peu inquiet, Harry le voyait bien, il ne semblait pas comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Le brun fut horrifier quand il vit et entendit Lucius Malfoy défaire l'attache de son pantalon. Il s'approcha du lit de son fils et se glissa dedans se pressant contre le petit blond qui définitivement ne comprenait pas le sens de tout ça. Il plaqua une main sur la bouche de son fils qui se mit quelques minutes après à pleurer et à essayé de gémir de douleur, essayant en vint de planter ses doigts dans la main de son père, pour l'intimer d'arrêter ce qu'il était en train de faire ou pour appeler à l'aide. Harry était horrifier par la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux mais fut obliger de la regarder jusqu'au bout. Quand Lucius eut terminer, il sortit du lit en se rhabillant et tendit à son fils pleurant encore son pyjama. Draco commença à sangloter bruyamment, mais Lucius le coupa.

_- Si tu fait trop de bruit, je te punirais soit en sur, et si tu raconte quoi que ce soit toi, Draco, non seulement je te punirais, mais je punirais aussi la personne à qui tu l'as dit, tu m'as bien comprit ?_

_- O..oui père._ Fit Draco en essayant désormais de retenir ses larmes et en tournant le dos à son père.

Lucius sortit de la pièce et Draco remit tout tremblant son pyjama. Harry était scandaliser par ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais il n'était que dans un souvenir, qu'il avait choisit de regarder et ne pouvait rien faire. Le souvenir changea. Cette fois-ci Draco était à table avec ses parents et il n'avait dans son assiette qu'une misérable pomme de terre et de toute évidence le petit blond était affamé et c'était un bien maigre repas qui était devant lui.

_- Tout de même Lucius, c'est trop peu pour lui. _Fit Narcissa.

_- Il faut qu'il apprenne à manger par petite boucher et à ne pas faire de bruit avec ses couverts. Si il réussit il aura plus de nourriture._

_- Oui, mai.._

_- Il ne faut pas sous estimé son éducation ! Je n'ai pas envie qu'il nous fasse honte. S'il n'est pas capable d'apprendre alors il ne mérite pas de manger._

Le petit Draco semblait écouté avec attention. Harry pouvait entendre son ventre gargouillé, mais vit cependant le blond prendre ses couverts et commencer à découper sa pomme de terre le plus doucement possible, arriver au moment critique il n'osa même pas toucher l'assiette avec son couteau. Il planta le petit morceau qu'il avait découper avec sa fourchette en faisant bien attention à ne pas faire de bruit puis l'amena jusqu'à sa bouche tenant son couteau et sa fourchette de mains tremblante. Il mâcha doucement la nourriture. Une porte claqua et Draco sursauta laissant son couteau cogner contre l'assiette. Tout de suite ses yeux s'allumèrent d'une lueur d'inquiétude, son père le regarda d'un œil dur. Il n'eut pas le temps de voir la suite que déjà le souvenir changeait encore pour un autre.

Cette fois-ci, il était de nouveau dans la chambre de Draco. Le jeune garçon était penché sous son lit et semblait trafiquer quelque chose. Harry vit Rogue entrer et fut surprit par les trait un peu plus jeune du maître des potions.

_- Draco ?_ Appela t-il. Draco se leva immédiatement et s'écarta de son lit.

_- Severus ? Qu'est-ce que tu fait là ?_ Demanda d'une voix inquiète le jeune garçon.

_- Je suis venue te dire bonjour, Draco, tu faisait quoi en dessous de ton lit ?_

_- Rien pourquoi ?_ Rogue fronça les sourcils.

Harry put voir qu'il avait remarquer que son filleul mentait. En même temps Draco ne semblait pas être encore un expert en mensonge. Rogue sortit sa baguette et d'un petit coup ramena l'objet qu'essayait de cacher Draco. Son pyjama. Severus le ramassa et regarda son filleul en une question muette, que le petit blond éluda royalement. Rogua allait parler, quand ses yeux tombèrent sur une petite tache de sang. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent un instant. Il regarda le blond d'un œil dur, ordonna une explication, mais il ne vit que l'embarra, la gêne, la honte dans l'attitude du jeune garçon, qui avait les mains croisé derrière son dos et la tête basse.

_- Pourquoi tu as du sang sur ton pyjama ?_

_- Pour rien !_

_- Répond Draco ! _Grogna Severus.

_- Pour rien !_

Severus s'approcha de son filleul et s'accroupit devant lui, il put voir les yeux gris se mouiller et ses lèvres trembler.

_- Quelqu'un t'as fait du mal ?_

- …

_- Qui t'as fait du mal ?_

_- Personne !_

_- Ne ment pas, qui t'as fait du mal Draco ?_

_- Je peut pas te le dire._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Parce qu'il à dit que si je disais quelque chose, il s'en prendrait à moi.. et à toi._

_- Il t'as fait mal ?_

Draco secoua la tête et se recula un peu.

_- Tu veux bien me dire qui c'est ?_

_- Non !_ Les lèvres de Draco tremblait.

_- Tu ne sera pas punit si tu me le dit. Alors tu veux bien me le dire ?_

_- Non, parce qu'il à dit qu'il s'en prendrait à la personne à qui je le dirais. Je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse du mal._ Fit Draco. Severus sembla se radoucir.

Harry fut impressionner par ce petit garçon qui ne voulais rien dire pour protéger son parrain alors qu'il subissait des choses tellement horrible.

Le brun attira son filleul jusqu'à lui pour le prendre dans ses bras, mais ne serra pas l'étreinte se contentant de laisser le blond venir contre lui s'il en avait envie, il avait les larmes au yeux, mais les retenaient comme il pouvait. Alors Severus murmura doucement une petite phrase.

_- C'est Lucius ?_

Draco éclata en sanglot et se blottit contre son parrain en pleurant à chaude larme. Alors le brun se permit de refermer l'étreinte autour du petit corps pour le consoler. Harry était un peu gêner de voir cette facette de Rogue. Au bout d'une dizaine de minute, Draco avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de son parrain et reprenais son souffle progressivement. Quand il le sentit un peu mieux Severus demanda.

_- Il faut que tu me montre Draco, si tu saigne c'est que tu doit être blessé et pour pouvoir te soigné, il faut que je regarde. _Le blond s'écarta de son parrain et secoua la tête.

_- Non !_

_- Ne soit pas ridicule, ça pourrait être grave, alors laisse moi vérifier._

_- Non ! Je n'ai pas envie._

_- Pourquoi ? Tu n'as pas à être gêner, c'est pour ton bien._

_- Non !_

_- Draco, c'est un ordre, je ne me répéterais pas ! Tu as confiance en moi, non ? _Draco secoua la tête positivement_. Alors laisse toi soigné comme il faut et ne fait pas ta tête de mule. Vas t'allonger sur ton lit._

Draco du se résoudre à obéir, et Rogue regarda rapidement si son filleul était blessé ou non. Un fois l'examen terminer, il sortit en indiquant qu'il lui amènerait de quoi le soigné un peu plus tard. Harry put voir Rogue retenir de taper le mur une fois sortit, de colère, de rage. Le souvenir changea encore une fois. Cette fois-ci c'était Severus assit sur un canapé en compagnie de Lucius regardant à travers la fenêtre de son bureau.

_- Je ne savait pas que Narcissa ne te satisfaisait plus sexuellement, Lucius._ Siffla Rogue.

_- Pardon ? _S'étonna le blond en se tournant vers le brun. Ce dernier se leva.

_- Elle ne te satisfait tellement plus que tu vas même jusqu'à toucher ton fils de six ans seulement._

_- Quoi ? Je ne te permet pas Severus.._

_- Moi je me permet._

_- Ça ne te regarde pas._

_- Bien sur que si ! Draco est mon filleul._

_- C'est MON FILS !_

_- Alors comporte toi comme un père et non comme un homme abjecte qui vient voler l'innocence de son propres fils. _Lucius se retourna vers sa fenêtre.

_- C'est lui qui te l'as dit ?_

_- Non, il as refusé catégoriquement de me dire quoi que ce soit. Je ne l'aurais sûrement jamais sut, si je ne l'avait pas surprit à cacher son pyjama ensanglanté sous son lit. L_ucius tourna la tête vers Severus. _Et ça n'as pas été en difficile de deviner que c'était toi qui t'en prenait à lui._

_- Du sang ? _

_- Oui du sang ! Ça me sidère que tu ne l'ai même pas remarquer. C'est abominable ce que tu fait tu n'as plus intérêt à le toucher de cette façon._

_- Et tu vas faire quoi ? N'en empêcher ? Me dénoncer ? Personne ne t'écoutera, les Malfoy font partit des plus grande famille de sang pur, on est respecter et craint._

_- Certes, mais je pourrais toujours le dire à Narcissa. Je suis sur qu'elle appréci.._

_- Ne dit rien, et je ne le toucherais plus !_

Severus sembla satisfait et quitta le bureau. Le souvenir changea alors encore une fois. Il se retrouva de nouveau dans la chambre de Draco, assit à son bureau entourer de carnet et de parchemin probablement de cour relatant sur les coutumes des sang pure, l'histoire des familles et tout ce genre de chose dont Harry n'en avait jamais eu à faire quelque chose et que seul ceux qui venait de « grande » famille avait du apprendre. Mais le jeune garçon n'était pas en train de travailler, il était en train de dessiner, un dessin très noir et rouge ressemblant plus à un gribouillis rageux qu'à un quelconque dessin. « De toute évidence il ne sais pas dessiner » ricana Harry, tout de même étonner du changement de style de dessin.

Le souvenir se modifia encore il était dans le bureau de Lucius, le blond marchait en ligne droite d'un pas froid devant le petit Draco qui se tenait droit sans ciller.

_- Ça fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas occuper de ton éducation Draco ! Je t'avais laisser un peu tranquille mais j'ai décider de la reprendre en main. Mais étant donner que tu es plus grand, je vais passer à l'impardonnable._

« À l'impardonnable ? Il ne veux quand même pas parler du Doloris ? Mais il est complètement malade ce type, on ne lance pas ce genre de sort sur son fils »

_- tu es près ?_

_- Oui Père._

« Oui père ? Non mais défend toi espèce d'idiot, il à pas le droit de faire ça c'est de la maltraitance »

_- Endoloris !_

Le visage de Draco se tordit de douleur, il tomba rapidement sur le sol en se recroquevillant sur lui-même, il hurlait et pleurais face à la souffrance. Au bout de ce qui semblait une minute Lucius arrêta le sort.

_- Lève toi ! Un Malfoy ne tombe pas, un Malfoy ne pleure pas, un Malfoy reste fort et impassible. Lève toi j'ai dit ! _Siffla Lucius

Le petit Draco se leva et essuya ses larmes tout en acquiesçant, à nouveau le sort le toucha et il essaya de résister mais la douleur devait être trop importante. Finalement ce fut sur cette note horrible que les souvenirs s'arrêtèrent.

Harry sortit la tête de la pensine, totalement horrifier par ce qu'il venait de voir, il remit tout en ordre dans la pièce pour effacer les trace de son passage et fut prit par l'envie soudaine d'aller prendre une douche, il voulais enlever les souvenirs de sa tête, il voulais laver sa peau des cries et des pleures qu'il avait entendu, il ne voulais plus y penser s'était trop horrible, trop cruel.

Harry était maintenant coucher dans son lit. Il était fatiguer, il devait être plus de deux heures du matin, mais il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Maintenant qu'il réfléchissait à tête reposer, il déduisait la particularité de la légilimencie de fusion. La condition c'était qu'il fallait faire l'amour avec la personne pour pouvoir entrer dans son esprit et les conclusions qui s'imposait à lui, il n'avait pas envie de les voir. Mais qu'il le veuille ou non, il n'arrivait plus à se l'enlever de la tête, Draco avait coucher avec Voldemort. Un frisson de dégoût lui traversa l'échine et le pire, c'est que Draco devait être consentant. Personne ne pourrait se forcer à coucher avec quelqu'un pour avoir des informations, surtout pas si c'était quelqu'un comme Voldemort. Définitivement ça le dégoûtait et l'horrifiait.

* * *

Bon ça c'est fait ^^ la suite sera un peu plus "joyeuse" xD

à la prochaine ;)


	9. 8 : Fin de crise

**Chapitre 8 – Fin de crise**

Quand Harry descendit ce matin là, il était partager entre plusieurs sentiments et n'arrivait pas à en choisir un précisément. Il s'installa pour manger son petit déjeuner, ceux de Molly Weasley lui manquait, elle était si bonne cuisinière, mais Tonks qui faisait de son mieux était loin de l'égaler, mais en même temps elle n'avait pas son expérience. Tout le monde se réveillait tranquillement, les deux maraudeurs plongée dans la gazette du sorcier, tandis que Rogue examinait ce qui semblait être des ingrédients.

- Vous avez reçu la commande ? Demanda t-il à Rogue.

- Oui, je regarde ce que je peut en tirer, normalement ça devrais être suffisant. Et plus à l'attention des autres. Ne me déranger pas !

- Non, non. Hoqueta Sirius.

- Hum. Fut la réponse très éloquente de Lupin.

La journée se passa paisiblement, au calme, seul l'après-midi fut un peu mouvementé par le passage de Kingsley venu faire son rapport et raconter au combien les deux jumeaux étaient doué autant que farceur, mais Harry s'ennuyait, il aimerait tant être avec Ron et Hermione, mais en même temps son esprit ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressasser en boucle le cas Draco. Son sentiments de la matinée ne l'avait pas quitter. Le soir arriva et il n'avait toujours pas finit de potasser son cour de sortilège qu'Hermione lui avait conseillé de lire.

Arthur Weasley passa par la cheminé et arriva dans le salon. Le brun sauta sur l'occasion pour se sortir de sa torpeur et salua vivement le roux qui lui raconta au passage plein de nouvelle sur ses amis à qui il manquait. Puis il vint faire son rapport à Sirius, Lupin et Tonks. Rogue étant toujours dans son antre. Un peu fatigué il décida de monter s'allonger un peu attrapant au passage un morceau de gâteau qui traînais sur la table.

Severus descendit un peu plus tard, il avait finit les potions et venait demander de l'aide pour soigner Draco. Sirius se leva tout naturellement, il avait veillé sur le blond depuis le début c'était tout naturel qu'il continue.

- J'aurais au moins besoin de deux personnes. Indiqua le parrain de la victime.

Sirius leva un sourcils étonner vers lui puis se tourna vers les trois autres. Tonks n'avait pas vraiment supporter la dernière fois alors de toute évidence cette fois-ci elle ne tenterais rien, Arthur Weasley quant à lui ne portait pas un grand amour au Malfoy et devait sûrement avoir envie d'éviter au plus possible les contacts surtout après avoir vu dans quel état le blond était. C'est pourquoi il se tourna naturellement vers Lupin son meilleurs ami depuis longtemps. Il le regarda avec un regard presque suppliant, mais le châtain clair lui sourit. Bien sur qu'il viendrait aidé, il se leva et Rogue le toisa un instant avant de se diriger vers les escaliers en silence suivit des deux autres. Au même moment, Ron et Hermione entrait au Square par la cheminé.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faite là ? Demanda Arthur.

- On avait trop envie de voir Harry. Se justifia Ron. Oh du gâteau !

- Toi alors tes un ventre sur patte. Ricana la brune.

- Et alors ?

Ron entra dans la cuisine et attrapa un morceau de gâteau qu'il enfourna directement dans sa bouche. Hermione le suivit et souffla qu'elle attendrais qu'il est terminer de manger pour monter voir le brun. Ce dernier même au second étage avait entendu la voix de ses amis, il se leva doucement et réajusta ses vêtements avant de commencer à descendre pour leur dire bonjour. Il était content de les voir.

De leur coté Severus, Sirius et Lupin, entourait le blond. Une multitude de fiole était disposer sur une petite table juste à coté du lit, séparer en deux tas distinct, celles à avaler et celles à appliquer sur les plaies. Ils découvrirent le corps de Draco et le mire sur le ventre. La plaie sur son entrecuisse était clairement infecté, pas étonnant qu'il soit en train de faire une septicémie. C'était moche à voir de toute évidence, mais de toute façon le blond n'en avait pas conscience, toujours endormit. Rogue saisit quatre fiole de potion.

- Bon vous allez devoir le tenir fermement au lit.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Sirius étonner par cette drôle de demande.

- Parce que c'est comme ça.

- Explique. Renchérit Lupin.

- Parce que ces potions vont le soigné, mais risque aussi de lui faire mal.

- De lui faire mal ?

- Ça dépend des gens, mais la poudre de sabot de centaure qui sert à soigné les infections peut faire mal, peut donner une impression de froid, ou peut juste provoquer de très léger chatouillement.

- Et alors ?

- Et alors ? Ça dépend du sang, on ne peut pas définir qu'elle réaction le corps aura, mais étant donner que Lucius ne réagit pas très bien à cette substance, il y a des risques pour que Draco réagisse pareil vu qu'il y à 50% de son programme génétique en lui.

- Hin hin, c'est un peu foireux ton truc.

- Oui mais c'est ce qu'il y à de plus efficace. Bon allez en place.

Lupin appuya un peu sur les épaules de Draco tandis que Sirius le maintenait au niveau des genoux. Severus décapuchonna les fioles et commença à verser le liquide sur les plaies.

« C'est quoi cette douleur ? C'est horrible, arrêter arrêter ARRETER ! » pensa Draco en essayant de ce dégager des prises qu'on exerçait sur lui. La torture recommençait, mais il ne pouvait plus le supporter, il fallait qu'il se défende et qu'il fasse stopper cette douleur.

Lupin sursauta en entendant le crie de douleur que Draco poussait, lui rappelant ses nuits de transformation, ça lui tordait le cœur. Sirius lâcha Draco pour intimer Severus d'arrêter, c'était une mauvaise idée. Pris dans un élan de force Draco réussit à se dégager malgré son état de faiblesse avancé et son esprit seulement à moitié conscient. Il repoussa Lupin sans même savoir que c'était lui et se faufila d'entre les mains qui souhaitait le retenir. Il fallait qu'il fuit, qu'il s'en aille, la douleur le rendait fou, il ne pouvait plus supporter. Il aperçut une porte, sans même avoir prit le temps de repérer qu'il n'était plus dans un cachot, il se leva difficilement, faillit tomber et trébucha, mais ce précipita vers cette porte. Il ne savait même pas comme il arrivait à bouger, mais il bougeait.

Harry qui descendait les escaliers, s'était arrêter d'effroi en entendant un hurlement provenir de la chambre de Rogue. Il resta figé, apeurer devant la porte, même quand le cries s'arrêta quelques secondes, il sursauta en voyant la porte s'ouvrir rapidement et se refermer après avoir entendu la voix de Sirius et de Rogue. Il consentit à descendre, cherchant une explication à tout ça.

- Il faut le retenir. Hurla Rogue qui était tomber bousculer par son filleul qui se dirigeait les jambes en sang vers la sortit.

Sirius au quart de tour sauta sur Draco qui commençait déjà à ouvrir la porte. Il faut croire qu'il n'avait pas perdu l'habitude, autrefois c'était Rémus qu'il retenait dans une pièce au moment de sa transformation, mais le blond encore squelettique et faible était beaucoup plus facile à maîtriser. Il l'entoura de ses bras et lui fit lâcher la porte.

- Reste là toi !

Il gigotait dans ses bras, mais Sirius n'eut aucun mal à le ramener sur le matelas.

- Black, assit toi sur son torse et tiens lui les bras. Lupin sur ses jambes. Ordonna Severus d'un ton impérieux.

Les deux hommes s'exécutèrent et immobilisèrent le blond en lui imposant tout leurs poids. Le Serpentard pu reprendre le soin, il versa les fioles sur les plaies qui se refermait et se soignait progressivement. Draco hurla à nouveau, il essaya de se débattre, mais rien n'y faisait cette fois-ci il était vraiment bloquer à subir. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues sans qu'il ne pense un instant à les retenir.

En bas Harry avait à peine saluer ses amis. Les hurlements que continuait à pousser le blond leurs glaçait le sang, et personne n'osa vraiment parler, ils se jetaient plutôt des regards éloquent, attendant que la tempête passe, personne n'eut l'idée de jeter un sort d'insonorisation, puis les cries s'arrêtèrent un instant.

- C'est finit ? Demanda Sirius en se tourna vers Rogue qui avait arrêter de verser les potions.

- Non ! J'ai soigné que la surface là.

Draco avait arrêter de hurler de douleur, ses larmes continuait de couler et son torse se soulevait en une respiration difficile et saccadé. Rogue prit de nouvelles fioles et continua son soin. Draco se remit à hurler de douleur, il essayait tant bien que mal de se dégager, en vain. Ses doigts se crispait sur le tissu du matelas, essayant de s'enfoncer dedans, il se mit à trembler et arrêta de crier, la douleur était tel qu'il n'arrivait même plus à crier. Au bout de quelques minutes, Severus s'arrêta, il avait enfin finit sa besogne. Il indiqua au deux hommes qu'il pouvait lâcher Draco et jeta à se dernier à sort de nettoyage, puis il changea les draps d'un coup de baguette et recouvrit la nudité de son filleul.

Le blond tremblait encore de la douleurs qu'il venait de subir, il était incapable de bouger, il voyait flou et se sentait cruellement faible. Deux bras le retournèrent et l'installèrent mieux sur le matelas sur lequel il était. Ses lèvres tremblaient et il respirait difficilement. On le redressa un peu et il entendit son nom, il tourna difficilement la tête et put apercevoir son parrain, bien que le reconnaître lui prit bien une minute.

- Sev...us ?

- Allez c'est bientôt finit !

- J.. mourir ? Murmura t-il d'un voix si basse que Severus eu du mal à entendre.

-Avale ça.

Il sentit qu'on posait une fiole sur ses lèvres, avant de sentir un liquide froid lui couler dans la gorge, il avala sans réfléchir davantage. Il en prit six de ces fioles avant qu'on daigne enfin le laisser tranquille, il ferma les yeux sans même en avoir envie. Est-ce que la mort était en train de l'emporter ?

Severus se releva et regarda Sirius et Lupin.

- Merci pour votre aide.

- Tu lui à donner quoi ?

- Une potion de sommeil, des antidouleurs et de quoi soigner sa septicémie.

Les trois homme sortirent. Sirius tapota le dos de son ami, il avait bien vu comment l'état de Draco l'avait toucher, bien sur lui aussi ça l'avait toucher, mais il savait bien que Lupin savait ce qu'avait pu ressentir Draco. Cette douleur elle avait résonner dans son cœur et dans son corps. Mais bon tout ça était passer, normalement Draco ne devrait plus avoir à souffrir, il percuta quelque chose et se tourna vivement vers le maître des potions qui fermait la marche.

- Attend si Draco est imprégné de magie noir, ses blessures vont se rouvrir et on vas devoir recommencer. S'inquiéta t-il.

- Non, la magie noir c'est nourrit de sa douleur et à finit par disparaître, il ne doit rester que des traces maintenant, ça ne devrait pas être suffisant pour rouvrir ses blessures, et maintenant qu'il est soigné il vas pouvoir la repousser entièrement.

- Tu es sur ?

- J'ai fait des tests, je ne sais pas quand il à fait ça mais la concentration en magie noir à beaucoup diminuer entre le jour où il est arriver et ce matin où j'ai refait un test.

- ok.

Il arrivèrent dans le salon puis dans la cuisine où tout le monde était assit. Toute les paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers eux. Tonks se leva et enlaça son marri, elle sentait bien qu'il n'était pas bien et après tout elle n'ont plus, elle avait besoin de trouver du réconfort dans ses bras autant qu'elle espérait lui en donner. Rogue partit se servir une tasse café après avoir brièvement saluer les nouveaux venu. Sirius annonça que Draco était enfin soigné, mais qu'il lui fallait du repos puis il intima les jeunes d'aller se coucher ou du moins de ne pas rester là. Le trio rouge et or se leva donc et montèrent les escaliers jusqu'à une chambre. Harry leur raconta ce qu'il savait, mais il évita de mentionner l'inceste car de toute façon c'était pas le genre de chose qu'on racontait, il préférait attendre un peu pour leur dire, surtout en voyant la tête qu'il faisait avec ce qu'il leur expliquait déjà.

Le lendemain matin, Ron et Hermione restèrent dans la maison des Black. Ils seraient retourner au Terrier en compagnie de Harry, mais Ron avait un peu trop insister sur le fait qu'il manquait un peu trop à sa jeune sœur. Non pas qu'il ne veuille pas la voir, mais il n'avait pas la tête à flirter. Il se demanda un moment s'il était normal, tout adolescents qui se respecte avait envie, d'avoir une petite amie. Lui n'en ressentait pas le désir impérieux, peut-être que si ça n'avait pas été avec Ginny il aurait eu envie, il ne savait pas. Du coup ses deux meilleurs amis avaient décider de rester une nuit de plus en lui faisant promettre de venir au Terrier.

Severus était quant à lui partit, maintenant que Draco était censé être soigné, il fallait qu'il rejoigne Voldemort. Celui-ci était sûrement dans une colère noir du faite que le traître est été secourue, mais il avait prétexter une mission de renseignement importante afin d'avoir quelques jours pour s'occuper du blond. Mais il vallait mieux ne pas s'absenter trop longtemps. Sirius lui avait jeter un regard qui voulait dire « Je m'en occupe » et même s'il n'aimait pas que ce clébard s'occupe de SON filleul, il devait bien avouer qu'il avait été exemplaire pendant ses quelques jours à veillé sur Malfoy. Dans un sens il pouvait le laisser sans avoir peur qu'un drame arrive.

Square Grimmaurd se retrouvait donc encore un peu plus vide et calme, mais pas pour longtemps. Tonks n'en pouvant avait ramener Ted son fils à elle et Rémus. Logiquement pour sa protection il restait chez sa grand mère Andromeda. Ni Tonks, ni Rémus n'avait beaucoup de temps à accorder au jeune garçon et cela les faisait souffrir, Sirius préférant qu'il reste ici et Andromeda qui ne voulais pas quitter sa maison, les Black, elle avait tirer un trait sur eux quand ils avaient tirer un trait sur elle. Seul Sirius gardait sa sympathie, mais ça ne suffisait pas à la faire venir. Heureusement Ted, le petit garçon de moins d'un ans encore un peu joufflu ne faisait jamais la tête à ses parents.

L'animagus était tout gaga devant lui et s'amusait à le faire rire sous le regard amusé de Rémus. Harry trouvait aussi très marrant de le voir rire au éclat et malgré qu'il soit son parrain, n'eut pas vraiment l'occasion de s'en occuper. Sirius avait été deçu de ne pas avoir été choisit en tant que parrain, bon bien sur c'était de la comédie qu'il faisait, mais Rémus lui avait clairement répondu qu'il était trop vieux, trop sénile et qu'en plus il avait déjà un filleul. Tonks avait rajouter qu'au moins Harry, lui, ne se ferait jamais envoyé à Azkaban. Sirius avait prit une mou déçu, mais Lupin savait que c'était du vent. Au contraire Sirius était très heureux que Harry est cette fabuleuse tache de celui du parrain.

**!Harry x Draco!**

Dans une chambre à l'étage, un jeune garçon se réveillait enfin. Draco papillonna des yeux, puis les referma, il se remit à les ouvrir un peu avant de les refermer encore. Il se tourna dans son lit lentement et douloureusement et ouvrit encore une fois les yeux, qu'il laissa mit-clôt. « Où suis-je ? » Il essaya de détaillé la pièce, les murs vert et crème, les meubles sombre.. Il sentit son ventre gargouillé, il était affamé, il se rappela que de toute façon il y avait pas à manger pour les traîtres et ferma les yeux pour essayé de se rendormir afin de ne plus penser à la nourriture, mais écarquilla les yeux en réalisant qu'il n'était pas dans le cachot qui avait été sa maison pendant plus d'un mois. Il se redressa. Non il était loin d'être dans un cachot où toute autre joyeuseté de ce genre, mais dans une chambre. Son corps était un peu douloureux, mais après vérification il n'avait plus de blessures, plus rien, plus de trace.

Que c'était-il passer ? Il ne se souvenait de rien à part de la souffrance, quand est-ce qu'il était arriver ici ? Il eu soudainement peur et si dans un moment de semi conscience il avait raconter tout ce qu'il savait et qu'on avait alors décider de le soigné. Ça voudrait dire que Severus.. Il paniqua un instant avant de sursauté en entendant la porte s'ouvrir, il jeta un regard affolé à la malheureuse porte qui n'avait rien demander, qui allait venir ? Ça l'angoissait, quand il vit l'homme entrer, il resta un instant perplexe.

- Sirius Black ? Chuchota t-il presque.

- Hey cousin ! Sourit l'animagus en s'approchant après avoir refermer la porte. Enfin réveillé, alors comment tu te sens ?

- Euh.. ça.. vas.. Je dirais. Hésita t-il.

- Haha, tu nous as donner du fil à retordre, tu le sais ça ? Servilus était complètement en dessus dessous, il s'est démener comme un malade pour te soigner, sûrement la première chose intelligente qu'il est fait de sa vie.

- Severus ? Il vas bien ?

- Oui il est repartie ce matin. Tiens mange !

Il lui tendit le plateau qui était sur une petite table à coté du lit que Draco n'avait pas vu. Il était plein de chose à manger et le blond salivait déjà. Son ventre se mit à gargouillé, il avait tellement faim qu'il aurait voulu se jeter sur la nourriture comme une bête, mais il se retint et commença à manger rapidement, mais dignement. C'est si bon de sentir de la nourriture sous ses dents, de la sentit glissé dans sa gorge avant d'arriver à son estomac. Sirius le regarda faire et quand il eut finit, le força à se rallonger.

- Dors maintenant. Ordonna presque le brun.

- Quoi ? Non, je vais pas dormir maintena..

Il avait déjà les yeux qui se fermait, il était toujours fatiguer, voir carrément épuisé. Il se laissa emporter sans même avoir penser à poser plus de question, tant pis se serait pour plus tard.

**!Harry x Draco!**

La journée se passa plutôt paisiblement. La crise était passé et Square Grimmaurd s'accordait du repos. La guerre semblait être un lointain souvenir et ce pendant quelques heures. Le rétablissement de Draco les soulageaient, mais il le laissèrent tranquille. Le repas du soir se passa entre plusieurs éclat de rire, ce qui terminait agréablement la journée. Harry, Ron et Hermione remontèrent ensuite dans leur chambre, la plus grande du deuxième étage comme ils l'avaient fait la veille pour discuter tout en mangeant quelques bonbons.

D'abord se fut Teddy, le mignon petit Teddy qui était au cœur de la conversation, en premier lieu sur ses éclats de rire et en second lieu pour savoir si oui ou non il allait hériter de ses parents, à savoir la lycanthrope du coté de Rémus ou la métamorphose du coté de Nymphadora.

- Mais non Ron, la lycanthropie ne se passe pas par les gènes. Roula des yeux Hermione en entendant une pareil ineptie de la par du roux.

- Bon d'accord, d'accord, j'ai comprit.

- Tu ne te souvient pas de tes cours de troisième années ? Continua t-elle.

- C'était en troisième années justement et en plus dispensé par Rogue alors non je ne m'en souvient pas.

- Par contre c'est un métamorphomage. Fit Harry.

- Il à de la chance, c'est rare comme capacité chez les sorciers. Poursuivit la brune.

- Ça doit être drôle de pouvoir devenir qui on veux quand on le veux.

- Oui mais peut être un peu lourd à force non ?

La discutions continua et se dirigea presque automatiquement vers Malfoy.

- Je trouve ça dégoûtant !

- Je suis d'accord avec toi Ron. Poursuivit Harry.

- Oué, il n'y à pas à dire, mais je ne pense pas qu'il était consentant. Fit Hermione.

- Pas consentant ? Pour faire.. ça il faut être consentant, je vois pas comment sinon.

- Peut être qu'il était menacer ? Continua t-elle.

- Oué, c'est possible.

- En tout cas je ne pensais pas que Voldemort était capable de faire ça. Je pensais qu'il avait perdu se genre de faculté.

Le trio rouge et or se mirent à rire. Il s'arrêtèrent en voyant la porte s'ouvrir doucement. Ils la fixèrent le temps qu'elle découvre qui il y avait derrière.

C'était nul autre personne que Draco Malfoy, il affichait une mine terne et une tête de déterré. Il avait un vieux tee-shirt sur le dos et un jogging un peu trop grand pour lui et qui lui coulait sur ses hanches trop maigre. Toujours la main sur la poignée il regarda les Griffondores sans dire un mot avant de refermer la porte silencieusement.

Le trio rouge et or avait la même expression que s'il venait de faire une rencontre du troisième type. Ils ne s'attendaient pas du tout à voir le Serpentard ouvrir leur porte, Ron et Hermione qui ne l'avaient pas encore vu physiquement firent remarquer immédiatement sa maigreur. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Pourquoi avait-il ouvert leur porte avant de repartir sans dire un mot ? Ils se levèrent rapidement et passèrent leur tête par la porte. Ils purent voir le blond refermer la porte de l'autre chambre et se diriger vers la salle de bain. Il semblait que c'était là où il avait voulu allez puisque après un peu de réflexion il entra et referma la porte derrière lui. C'était quelque chose de drôle à voir et le trio ne pu s'empêcher de pouffer.

- Il aurait put nous dire bonjour tout de même. Siffla Hermione.

- Soit pas susceptible, c'est Malfoy.

- Qui vas le voir ? Continua t-elle.

- Comment ça ?

- Bin je sais pas pour lui demander comment il vas ou je ne sais pas ?

- Pourquoi on ferais ça ? Demanda Ron en grognant un peu.

- Bin pour être aimable, il fait partit de l'ordre donc bon.

- Tu n'as qu'à y aller alors. Fit Harry étonner lui aussi par cette demande.

- Moi ? Répondit Hermione. Mais je vais pas entrer dans la salle de bain alors que Malfoy y est.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je suis une fille.

- Mais c'est toi qui veux y aller ! Continua Ron.

- Oué, mais avouez, vous n'avez pas envie d'avoir plus d'information ? Elle avait toucher un point sensible, elle le savait, surtout en voyant leur expression. Ils étaient bien trop curieux pour leur propre santé.

- Harry ? Supplia Ron.

- Bon ok je vais y aller.

Le brun se leva et partit vers la salle de bain. Il n'entendait rien au travers de la porte et se permit donc de frapper. Aucune réponse ne lui parvint, il réessaya, mais eu le même résultat. Il s'autorisa donc à entrer, ouvrant doucement la porte. Le blond s'appuyait sur le lavabo et se regardait sans se voir dans le miroir. Harry était surprit de le voir comme ça, et voyant qu'il ne le voyait pas il consentit à l'appeler.

- Malfoy.

Presque immédiatement les épaules du blond se contractèrent, ses yeux bougèrent enfin de leur état de léthargie et lentement il se retourna pour regarder Harry, il ne semblait pas vraiment content de le voir là. Harry était un peu gêner d'être là devant lui, il ne savait pas trop quoi dire au final.

- Potter ? Fit-il avec un ton de voix que Harry ne reconnu pas tant il y avait de sentiments contradictoire, peur, haine, peine, colère, fatigue, orgueil, tristesse, douleur, espoir et soulagement.


	10. 9 : Peur et besoin

**Chapitre 9 - Peur et besoin**

- Potter ?

- Harry s'approcha, mais s'arrêta en voyant le blond reculer et se coller au lavabo. Oui la crainte, c'est ce que Harry pouvait voir en Draco.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fait là ? Demanda t-il au brun en voyant que celui-ci de disais rien.

Trop subjuguer à observer le Serpentard, Harry ne remarqua même pas qu'il lui avait poser une question. Il était là détaillant l'image du blond, définitivement dans cette tenu et avec son visage aussi terne, on était loin de la pure classe Malfoyenne, mais malgré tout le jeune homme gardait une certaine prestance, quelque chose de chic, de Malfoy, ça le rassura un instant.

- Ça vas tu tes bien repût du spectacle ?

- Pardon ?

- Que fait tu là ? Cracha t-il presque, Harry était choquer de l'agressivité palpable qu'il sentait venir de son ancien ennemie.

- Je suis venue voir, si tu avais besoin d'aide. Répondit-il sans même avoir véritablement réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire.

- D'aide ? Les Malfoy n'ont pas besoin d'aide ! Siffla le blond.

- Ah oui ? Pourtant pour être là debout aujourd'hui il à bien fallu qu'on t'aide ! Grogna Harry agacer. Parce que sinon tu serais mort, alors Malfoy ? On ne sais plus s'occuper de soit même ? Draco ne répondit pas immédiatement.

- Dégage ! Finit-il par grogner à Harry, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi lui répondre.

Il se retourna vers le lavabo et fit mine d'ignorer le brun, afin qu'il s'en aille de lui même. Il ouvrit le robinet et se détendit un peu en entendant l'eau couler. Mais Harry ne voyait pas les chose ainsi, il ne pouvait pas simplement partir comme ça. Il s'approcha du Draco jusqu'à toucher son épaule qui se dégagea vivement au toucher et se retourna vers lui.

- Ne t'ai-je pas dit de partir ? Harry ne comprenait pas cette agressivité et puis il manquait un truc chez le blond qu'il voulais à tout prit retrouver, il insista donc.

- Pourquoi tu as peur ? Provoqua t-il.

- Peur ? Ricana le blond avec bel et bien une expression de ce style sur le visage. Tu te fiche de moi là.

- Non ! Je te savait trouillard mais quand même.

- Je n'ai pas peur. Grogna le blond en coupant Harry.

- Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je te touche ?

Harry n'en revenait pas de dire ça, il s'en fichait totalement d'avoir un contact physique avec Draco tout ce qu'il voulais c'était qu'il réagisse, il plaqua donc sa main sur le torse du blond, en provocation. Le Serpentard réagit au quart de tour, donnant un faible coup de poing à Harry qui recula.

- Ne me touche pas ! Siffla le blond.

- Quoi c'était quoi ce coup de poing minable ? Tu ne sais même plus te battre Malfoy ?

Le blond lui sauta dessus, il était énerver, il n'avait rien demander lui, juste à être un peu seul pour reprendre ses esprits et voilà qu'un brun à cicatrice venait l'emmerder. Il voulais juste le faire fuir. Harry évita un nouveau coup et poussa le Draco qui recula anormalement trop loin, se cognant dans une expression douloureuse contre le rebord du lavabo. Mais ce n'était pas terminer, ils s'attaquèrent en même temps.

Pourquoi en venait-il toujours à se battre ? Ils ne savaient pas, c'était comme ça, immuable, mais là c'était différent, l'envie était différente, pour l'un se retrouver un peu seul, pour l'autre retrouver ce qu'il croyait avoir perdu, pourquoi tenait-il tant à cette petite chose que Draco lui donnait, ce « Potter » appuyé et dédaigneux lui manquait dans la bouche du blond.

Ils s'étaient retrouver sur le sol, ne se donnant pas de coups franc, mais quand même. Harry n'eut aucun mal à maîtriser et dominer Draco. Ce dernier était tellement faible comparer à Harry qu'il n'avait aucune chance. À califourchon sur le blondinet, Harry lui maintenait fermement les poignets au sol, savourant sa victoire d'un sourire. Mais il sentait le corps en dessous de lui, ce corps trop maigre, ses poignets beaucoup trop osseux, presque inconsciemment il eut envie de le toucher, il n'avait jamais toucher un corps comme ça, aussi faible, c'était juste par curiosité, peut importe que ce soit Draco ou pas, ce détail n'avait pas d'importance. Il commença donc à tâtonner de ses mains la peau à travers le tee-shirt de Malfoy. Il pouvait sentit la clavicule, le sternum, les cotes, les hanches.

- Arrête. Fit une petite voix.

Il releva la tête pour regarder le blond qui avait tourner la sienne et regardait le mur les lèvres tremblante. Oui il avait peur et ce n'était pas normal.

- S'il te plaît ! Continue t-il.

Harry n'aurait jamais cru entendre ses mots sortirent de la bouche du blond. Il réalisa ce qu'il était en train de faire, et prit un peu peur un instant. Sans un mot d'excuse il se leva et partit, laissant Draco sur le sol le souffle saccadée. Qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête ? Il referma la porte doucement et s'adossa à elle un instant pour reprendre ses esprits. Qu'avait-il fait ? Pourquoi avait-il délibérément provoquer Malfoy ? Non c'était Malfoy qui l'avait provoquer, ce fourbe, mais pourquoi ? « parce que tu l'as mater sans rien dire » fit une petite voix au fond de lui. Il secoua la tête, non il ne l'avait pas « mater » juste un peu regarder.

D'un pas rapide il rejoignit ses deux amis qui attendait son rapport.

- Alors ? Fit Hermione en sautant presque sur lui.

- Je sais pas, il n'est pas normal.

- Comment ça ?

- On ne dirais pas Malfoy, c'est pas comme d'habitude.

Il leur fit signe qu'il n'avait rien d'autre à dire excepté le fait qu'il soit maigre, mais ça ce n'était pas vraiment nouveau. Hermione comprit qu'il y avait eu autre chose qu'une simple discutions banale, mais n'osa pas demander plus au brun, elle lui en parlerais plus tard quand il serait tout les deux. Il allèrent finalement se coucher, mais Harry n'arriva à s'endormir qu'une heure après.

**!Harry x Draco!**

Malfoy se releva difficilement, ses poignets lui faisait mal, Harry avait serrer un peu trop fort pendant leur lutte. Il étouffa un sanglot et se regarda dans la glace, il se trouvait laid, sa peau ne ressemblait à rien, ses cheveux emmêler et en bataille semblait avoir essuyé la première guerre, son teint terne, ses cernes sous les yeux, ses lèvres presque bleu, un peu de barbe. Il se déshabilla entièrement en espérant que Potter n'ai pas l'intention de revenir lui rendre une petite visite, « quel idiot » il n'eut la force de ne prononcer que ça.

Il s'observa sous toute les coutures, nu, il était effaré de voir ses cotes, il n'avait jamais été gros ou en excès de poids, juste comme il faut, juste parfait comme il aimait le dire, juste du muscle recouvert d'une fine couche de gras qui harmonisait tout ça, à peine palpable aux doigts, mais qui lui laissait une peau plus douce et confortable. Ces cotes il ne les avait vraiment vu que quand il s'étirait. Là on les voyait sans effort, comme presque tout les os de son corps, sa taille était marquer et son ventre anormalement creuser, en passant ses mains sur les hanches il aurait put croire qu'il n'y avait même plus de peau. Néanmoins, il n'y avait plus aucune blessures, juste une petite cicatrices au niveau du cœur et une autre sur le haut de ses cuisses. Il n'y avait que ça pour témoigné de ce qu'il avait dû supporter.

N'ayant plus envie de se voir, il fonça prendre une douche, il laissa l'eau couler sur lui effacer quelques instants ses souvenirs, ça lui faisait du bien, comme avec la nourriture plus tôt il se sentait vivant, il se savonna abondamment et redécouvrit son corps de ses mains, se le réappropriant et vérifiant lui même que tout allais « bien ». Il passa près d'une heure sous l'eau.

Il se sécha doucement et frotta ses cheveux énergiquement. Eux était au moins redevenue normaux et restait toujours aussi doux qu'avant. Quand il eu terminer tout ce qu'il avait à faire il partit simplement se recoucher, en meilleurs forme qu'avant. Il essaya de ne pas penser à Harry, ça le déprimait, partout où il allait il y avait quelqu'un qui s'en prenait à lui. Son ancienne relation avec le brun avait évoluer en quelque chose de plus méchant et il n'était pas suffisamment solide en ce moment pour rentrer dans le jeu.

**!Harry x Draco!**

Quelques jours plus tard c'est avec dépit qu'il se retrouva à prendre son petit déjeuner en compagnie des trois quart des membres de l'Ordre du phénix, soit en présence de tout les Weasley, ou presque, et d'une autre bonne louché de Griffondore, le seul Serpentard – excepter lui – n'était même pas présent. Severus était venue le voir une fois, mais avait du repartir. Il découvrait alors qui faisait partie de l'Ordre, bien sur pour beaucoup il avait eu des doutes – voir des certitudes – mais n'avait jamais eu confirmation jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Il plongeait sa cuillère dans un bol de céréale trop dur qu'il avait du mal à mâcher. À l'opposer de tout les autres, il essayait de les ignorer, aucun Griffondore ne l'avait jamais apprécier, aucun Weasley ne l'avait déjà porter dans leur cœur, mais en même temps lui non plus. Hermione et Harry c'était la même chose, Lupin était un Griffondore, ennemie des Serpentard en général, il ne s'attendait donc pas à de la sympathie venant de lui, plutôt de l'indifférence, vu qu'il avait été son élève.

Il aimait bien Tonks, bien qu'il la trouve trop maladroite et bruyante et Sirius. Sirius qui n'arrêtait pas de prendre soin de lui, c'est à dire, avant qu'il ne descende, lui apportait ses repas. Toujours en répétant qu'il était son cousin, enfin son grand cousin quand même.

Reprenant des forces, il préférait ne pas sortir du laboratoire à potion, dans un sens il s'en fichait un peu de voir les autres. Voir Sirius lui suffisait bien. Mais ce fourbe était venue le réveillé un matin et l'avait entraîner dans la cuisine pour qu'il mange avec tout le monde. Il avait protester qu'il ne pouvait pas descendre en simple tee-shirt et jogging, pas coiffé et pas réveillé. On lui avait donner des vêtements Moldu et même si on lui avait promit d'autre vêtements, il n'en avait toujours pas vu la couleur.

Maintenant il était là mal habillé, pas coiffée, ni rien du tout, devant tout le monde. « quelle honte » pensa t-il, « satané cousin, j'aurais mieux fait de suivre les conseils de Severus et de faire attention à toi. »

Il les avait saluer brièvement et avait attraper la boite de céréale rassit. Il sentait pourtant les œufs et le bacon, la confiture et les toasts à coté, mais étant nul en cuisine et n'ayant pas vraiment envie de demander à quelqu'un de le servir, il préférait se contenter de céréale. De toute façon depuis son emprisonnement, toute nourriture qui arrivait dans sa bouche était un délice, même les choses qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment avant.

Tout le monde discutait de chose légère, ne pensant même pas à la guerre, ça l'étonnait un peu et puis à part quelque regard, on ne s'intéressait pas à lui, il se perdait progressivement dans ses pensées. Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ?

- Foy ! Malfoy ! L'appela t-on. Il tourna la tête vers la voix et put voir tout le monde qui le regardait, pourquoi ?

- Oui ? Hésita t-il.

- Prend et mange ! Fit Lupin.

- Hein ?

- T'es œufs idiot ! Ricana Tonks en cognant de sa cuillère l'assiette qui lui était tendu.

- L'assiette était remplie, pas moins de six œufs et quatre tranches de bacon, au dessus deux tartines de marmelade se reposait tranquillement sur le gras qui suintait du lard. C'était gargantuesque pour un repas. Voyant qu'on le fixait toujours intensément il daigna prendre l'assiette et l'attirer vers lui.

- Mais, je ne pourrait jamais manger tout ça !

- Si, ordre directe de Servilusss, je cite, « vous avez intérêt à le gaver ! » alors mange, vu qu'il y a Molly qui est une super cuisinière profites en pour avaler le maximum de nourriture et si tu ne finit pas, on te forcera à manger. Ricana Sirius.

- Merci ! Fit-il d'une voix basse en baissant la tête vers son repas

Harry cru voir un petit sourire sur ses lèvres, mais il disparut si vite, qu'il imagina un instant avoir rêver, mais non Draco avait bel et bien sourit. Il sursauta quand Ron à coté de lui commença à parler.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu connaissait ce mot Malfoy. Cingla t-il, s'attirant un coup de coude d'Hermione.

- Et bien si tu vois, je le connais et je dois bien connaître deux fois plus de mots que ce que ta simple cervelle arrive à retenir. Se défendit-il avant de croquer dans une des tartines avant qu'elle ne s'imprègne trop de gras.

Ron allait répliquer, mais Sirius se mit à rire de son fameux rire aboiement ce qui tua toute autres joute verbale, le repas continua tranquillement même si on sentait de la tension dans l'air les Weasley contre Draco. Le blond jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Harry, depuis le petit incident ils ne s'étaient croisé qu'une fois et s'étaient ignorer royalement, le brun semblait fatiguer, il avait des cernes sous les yeux.

La fin du repas arriva, et Draco se leva tranquillement pour quitter la pièce, il n'en revenait pas, mais il avait réussit à manger son assiette en entier, ce qui était assez exceptionnel. Il allait passer la porte et tomba nez à nez avec Severus, il recula d'un pas, surprit.

- Oh Draco ! Je t'ai apporter des vêtements. Fit-il sans même le regarder.

- Alors des nouvelles ?

- Oui, Il y à un groupe de partisan de Voldemort qui sévit dans le monde Moldu en ce moment, apparemment ils font des expériences sur eux.

- Des expériences ? Demanda Shacklebolt.

- Je ne sais pas précisément, apparemment ils test de nouvelle armes.

- Nouvelle armes ? Souleva Molly.

- Les ado ! Dehors ! Grogna le brun.

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny et les jumeaux furent étonner d'un tel comportement, pourquoi les viraient-on ? Ils faisaient partit de l'Ordre eux aussi, ils avaient le droit de savoir, mais devant le regard des autre adultes ils se résignèrent.

**!Harry x Draco!**

Quelques heures passèrent et les jeunes ruminaient dans leur coin. Draco avait quitter sa chambre pour le salon vu que Rogue avait commencer une potion qui dégageait une odeur très désagréable, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il se mêlait aux autres. Il se contentait de lire un livre de sortilège que Severus lui avait donner.

Harry jouait au carte avec Ron et les jumeaux pendant que Ginny, sans qu'il ne puisse l'en empêcher lui caressait les cheveux tout en discutant avec Hermione de chose et d'autre. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder le blond, il avait l'air trop « normal » et il trouvait ça anormal, il le trouvait aussi trop silencieux et ça ne lui plaisait pas.

Hermione était soucieuse, elle n'aimais pas Draco, mais vu qu'il faisait partit de l'Ordre, il fallait bien qu'il s'intègre, elle essayait donc de trouver un sujet de conversation à lancer avec le blond, mais n'en avait toujours pas trouver. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit et elle se maudit de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.

- Malfoy ? Tu es en train de lire quoi ?

Sans levé les yeux vers la brune et sans dire un mot, Draco leva son livre afin de montrer la couverture, « Sortilège et contre-sort d'entrave ».

- Et c'est bien ? Poursuit-elle en espérant une réponse.

- C'est un livre de sortilège. Fit-il pour signifier que c'était intéressant, mais pas plaisant.

- Et pourquoi tu ne les tests pas ? Tout les autre Griffondore se tournait vers elle pour l'inciter à finir cette conversation. Malfoy releva les yeux vers elle.

- Parce que je n'ai plus de baguette et que je n'ai personne sous la main pour m'entraîner. Il rebaissa les yeux.

- Mais si tu avait une baguette, tu t'entraînerais ? Demanda Harry s'attirant les foudres des Weasley, mais après tout entendre la voix du blond le rassurait, il espérait qu'il redeviendrait normal plus rapidement.

- Non, même si j'ai une baguette, j'ai rien pour m'entraîner. Draco répondait par simple politesse, mais il s'étonnait à le faire quand même.

La conversation s'arrêta enfin, personne n'osa relever le manque de baguette de Draco. Au contraire ça les rassuraient un peu, au moins il était inoffensif. Sirius entra dans la pièce et fit signe à Harry de le suivre, ce que le brun fit. Il l'entraîna jusqu'à sa chambre et le fit asseoir sur le lit.

- Harry, je vois bien que tu ne vas pas bien. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Bin, je ne dors pas très bien en ce moment. Répondit Harry étonner que son parrain l'ai remarquer.

- Comment ça se fait ?

- Je fait des cauchemars, mais je ne m'en souvient pas.

- Tu as essayé une potion de sommeil sans rêve ?

- Oui, mais je suis toujours aussi fatigué, enfin je dors toujours aussi mal.

- Hum, c'est que ça vient d'ailleurs.

- Je ne comprend pas.

- C'est peut être Voldemort, il arrive déjà à rentrer dans ta tête peut être qu'il joue sur ton sommeil aussi.

- Tu crois ?

- Je n'en suis pas sur.

- Mais qu'est-ce que je doit faire alors ?

- Je ne sais pas, il te faut une protection, mais je ne sais pas faire ça, c'est très subtil à faire.

Sirius regarda son filleul soucieux et se promit d'aller faire un tour dans la bibliothèque Black toujours pleine de livres traitant d'un peu tout et n'importe quoi, surtout de magie noir, mais elle était aussi remplit de livres rares. Ils retournèrent dans le salon et trouvèrent une dispute qui avait éclaté depuis déjà quelques minutes.

- Il n'est pas question qu'on dorme avec lui ! Grogna Ron.

- Mais vous n'avez pas le choix. Fit Arthur.

- Il n'as qu'à dormir dans le salon. Siffla Ginny en regardant le blond d'un air méchant.

- C'est ridicule il y à un lit de disponible au second étages autant l'utiliser. Continua Lupin.

- Il n'as qu'à rester à dormir avec Rogue. Firent les deux jumeaux.

- Quoi ? Mais vous êtes pas bien, je ne dormirais jamais avec Severus ! S'indigna Draco en prenant enfin la parole.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Harry.

- Un problème de lit ! Fit Hermione en le regardant.

- Pardon ?

- Malfoy doit dormir avec nous, il y à sept lits dans les deux chambres du second, on est sept.

- Bin alors il n'y à pas de problème. Coupa Sirius.

- Si parce que personne ne veux dormir dans la même pièce que ce type.

- « Ce type » il à un nom Weaslette ! Siffla Draco.

- Oh je sais vous n'avez qu'à déplacer un des lits de la petit chambre de deux pour le mettre dans celle de cinq. Fit Tonks. Le sourire apparut doucement sur les visages, mais fut bien vite changer pour une grimace.

- C'est pas possible. Expliqua le maître des lieux.

- Pourquoi ? Demandèrent-il en cœur.

- Parce que les lits de cette chambre son attacher au sol. Poursuivit Rogue.

- Comment vous savez ça ? Demanda Hermione intriguer.

- Je le sais c'est tout !

- Bon en gros on revient au point de départ. Ricana Draco entre ses dents, pas vraiment content de se faire ainsi rejeter par tout les autres.

Tout le monde resta un instant silencieux, réfléchissant à une solution, Ginny fut la première à le couper le silence.

- Il n'est pas question que je dorme avec ce bâtard ! Fit-elle en montrant le blond du doigt, qui lui se frottait les yeux exaspérer.

- Il n'as qu'à dormir dans une autre pièce. Firent les deux jumeaux.

- Et laquelle ? Demanda Sirius.

- Ton bureau par exemple. Suggéra Severus, s'attirant le regard noir de son filleul.

- Non..

- C'est tout poussiéreux la bas, je suis même pas sur qu'il y à la place pour mettre un lit. Harry coupa son parrain.

- Comment tu sais ça toi ? Demanda-t-il alors. Harry haussa les épaules sans répondre pour autant.

- Severus vous avez bien dormit avec Sirius quand Draco était malade, pourquoi ne pas recommencer et laisser votre chambre à Malfoy. Fit le père Weasley.

- NON ! Répondirent en cœur les trois concerner.

- Pas envie de dormir avec un clébard.

- Il ronfle ! Grogna Sirius, s'attirant les regard choquer d'un peu tout le monde et surtout le regard noir de Severus.

- Pas question que je dorme dans une pièce qui à une odeur à vous empoisonner.

L'énervement gagna un peu l'esprit de tout le monde et chacun alla de son commentaire. Tout ça juste pour un lit. Finalement Molly exaspérer de les voir se batailler pour une raison aussi futile hurla pour avoir le silence, tout le monde s'arrêta de parler.

- C'est pas possible ça, si vous n'avez pas de solution, moi j'en est une, allez venez. Elle fit signe aux jeunes Griffondores et tendit sa mains qui tenait six bâtonnet. Choisissez en un, celui qui aura la plus courte dormira avec le jeune Malfoy dans la petite chambre.

- Personne ne releva ce système un peu trop aléatoire à leur goût, mais jouèrent le jeu et prirent chacun un bâtonnet avant de le tirer en même temps.

- Alors c'est qui ? Demanda Sirius, curieux.

- Moi ! Répondit Harry dépiter.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui. Les Weasley et Hermione était à la fois soulager et compatissant, il leur rendit un regard dur, Severus ricana devant la tête du blond. Sirius vint donner une tape dans le dos de son filleul. « Tu as gagner le gros lot » Rigola t-il. Mon cul oui. Dormir avec Draco Malfoy, c'était pas le genre de chose dont il avait très envie. Ron le rassura en lui disant que de toute façon ils ne restaient qu'une nuit et qu'ils repartiraient le lendemain au Terrier.

Ginny jeta un coup d'oeil au blond, jalouse, elle aurait aimé elle aussi dormir dans la même pièce que Harry. Puis elle secoua la tête, elle jalouse de Draco ? Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il était dangereux, celle qui aurait Harry ce serait elle.

Le soir arriva, tout le monde partit se coucher, mais avant ça Hermione saisit le poignet de Harry et l'entraîna dans la salle de bain.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fait ?

- Chuut ! Dit Hermione. J'ai remarquer que tu était bizarre ces dernier temps.

- Comment ça bizarre ? S'indigna t-il.

- Au delà du fait que as l'air fatiguer, je.. comment dire.. Il y à un truc entre toi et Malfoy ?

- QUOI ? Mais je ne suis pas gay, qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher..

- Harry, calme toi, je ne parlais pas de ça.

- Ah !

- Ce que je veux dire c'est que je trouve que tu le regarde beaucoup.

- Je ne suis pas Ga..

- Harry ! Laisse moi finir ! Siffla t-elle. J'ai juste l'impression que tu cherche quelque chose, que tu cherche une réaction, je viens juste vérifier si mes suspicion son vrai ou pas.

- Quoi, mais non pas du tout. « Comme fait-elle » pensa t-il. C'était impressionnant de voir la capacité d'Hermione à lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

- Tu mens, Harry, je le sais, je te connais. Harry souffla. Allez raconte, il s'est passer un truc l'autre soir ?

Harry décida alors de lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passer, la fois où il était allez réveillé Draco alors qu'il était mal en point, sa joie d'avoir eu une réponse, puis son altercation avec lui dans la salle de bain, il ne mentionna pas les petit détail, mais surtout ses impressions sur le moment, c'était bizarre, il ne comprenait même pas lui même son comportement et pourtant il le racontait à son amie. Hermione l'écoutait sans rien dire puis quand il eu finit elle lui donna son avis.

- Harry, en faite tu as juste envie de retrouver un point de référence que tu connais, avec toute cette guerre, toute nos habitudes sont changer, c'est juste la nostalgie. Allez ne t'en fait pas tout redeviendra normal un jour.

Hermione était optimiste, bien plus que lui ne l'était. Elle sortie en lui disant bonne nuit, se convainquant qu'elle l'avait rassurer et surtout trouver la source de son comportement, une simple nostalgie du passé, une simple envie de retrouver une partie de ce qu'il n'avait plus. Non, il n'y avait pas que ça, il le savait, il le sentait au fond de lui. Les combats avec Draco c'était plus que de la nostalgie, plus qu'une habitude, c'était un besoin vicéral.

Il sortit de la salle de bain et se dirigea dans la petite chambre. Elle était plongée dans le noir, mais avec le peu de lumière qu'il y avait, il distingua très rapidement la chevelure blonde du Serpentard, il lui tournait le dos, au moins la petite discutions avec Hermione lui avait permit d'éviter de ce coucher en même temps que Malfoy.

Il s'allongea en espérant ne pas refaire de cauchemars.

- er !


	11. 10 : Cauchemars et Combat

**Chapitre 10 – Cauchemars et Combat**

- Ter.. Potter.. POTTER !

Le brun se réveilla en sursaut, haletant, fatiguer et plein de sueur froide. Il regarda à coté et vit Draco qui le fixait d'un air dur et interrogateur. Son bras était poser sur son épaule et une douce chaleur se rependait en Harry. Il le fixa un moment avant de se rendre compte qu'ils étaient vraiment très proche, le blond n'avait pas bouger et le fixait, il n'était ni plus ni moins en train de se perdre dans les deux pupilles verte, c'était si apaisant. Il réagit qu'en entendant la voix de Harry.

- Malfoy ? Lâche moi !

Le blond écarquilla une demi seconde ses yeux et se dégagea du brun en se levant.

- Ça fait une heure que tu gémit, ça commençait à devenir sérieusement gênant ! Je savais pas que le petit Harry faisait encore des cauchemars, il faudrait t'acheter une veilleuse.

- Ferme là l'empaffé. Répliqua Harry.

Draco ne daigna pas répondre et se recoucha tournant le dos à Harry qui le regardait attendant une réplique cinglante. Voyant qu'elle ne venait pas, il fronça les sourcils, toujours assit dans son lit. Pourquoi se foutu Malfoy l'ignorait comme ça ? Pourquoi il ne répondait pas ? Pourquoi il ne le regardait pas ? Harry finit par se recoucher sous ses couvertures. Attendez « une heure » ça faisait une heure qu'il faisait un cauchemars et Draco venait seulement de se lever pour le réveillé ? Pas logique, le blond n'était pas aussi patient. Peut être qu'il n'avait pas réussit à le réveillé. Peu importe, Harry se rendormit et put enfin dormir normalement.

**!Harry x Draco!**

Le lendemain matin, les deux jeunes garçons de la chambre s'était réveillé en même temps et était descendu prendre leur petit déjeuner, bien sur aucun n'essaya même de parler à l'autre, ils s'en fichaient, enfin Draco s'en fichait et Harry était trop énerver de se faire ignorer pour tenter une discutions. Une fois le petit déjeuner terminer, Severus se pointa devant son filleul.

- Il faut qu'on parle ! Fit-il d'une voix froide.

Draco fronça les sourcils, s'était mauvais signe, plus la voix de Severus était froide, plus ça voulait dire qu'il était énerver. Harry se retourna pour regarder la scène étonner.

- Très bien de quoi tu veux me parler ?

- Dans ta dernière lettre tu parlait d'un Horcruxe à Poudlard. Le blond écarquilla un peu les yeux.

- Oui, mais comme je l'ai dit, je n'en sais pas plus. Expliqua Draco.

- Je suis sur que tu sais. Continua Severus.

- Quoi tu pense que je te mens ? Grogna t-il.

- Mais non, mais il faudrait quand même vérifier.

- Vérifier quoi ?

- Que tu n'as pas oublié quelque chose

- QUOI ? S'énerva le blond. Tu pense que je suis assez stupide pour oublier quelque chose d'aussi important ?

- Arrête de t'énerver ! Siffla Severus.

- Pourquoi je l'aurais oublier ?

- Tu as été trop proche de Voldemort, il à peut être toujours une influence sur toi. Je vais devoir vérifier si ce que tu me dit est vrai ou pas.

- Pardon ?

- C'est une possibilité alors laisse toi faire.

Harry écoutait, un peu gêner d'entendre le lien qui reliait Draco et Voldemort compte tenu de ce que c'était. Une idée folle lui vient en tête et si s'était à cause du blond qu'il faisait des cauchemars ? Son cœur presque immédiatement se mit à avoir encore plus de rancœur envers Draco. Il vit Rogue pointer sa baguette vers le blond pendant qu'il lui lançait un légilimens contre la volonté du Serpentard.

Pourquoi doutait-on de lui ? N'avait-il pas prouver sa loyauté ? Fallait-il vraiment lui lancer un Légilimens ? C'était pas comme si c'était pas douloureux de se faire fouiller la cervelle. Surtout quand le genre d'informations que l'on recherchait le faisait irrémédiablement repenser aux fois où il devait rejoindre Voldemort. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir vu plus d'information que ça sur l'Horcruxes de Poudlard et il n'aimais pas du tout que son parrain voit ses souvenirs pendant ÇA ! Il avait déjà vu assez de chose humiliante à son propos.

Quand son parrain décida enfin à sortir de sa tête probablement un peu repousser par ses légères barrières d'oclumencie, il ne se sentait pas bien, il avait la tête qui tournait et mal aux jambes. Il s'appuya contre le mur pour éviter de s'écrouler.

- Tu m'as mentit.

- Non c'est pas vrai ! Je ne sais rien sur cet Horcruxe.

- Si, tu sais quel est l'Horcruxe dans Poudlard.

- Non je ne sais pas, mais tu vas me le dire dans ce cas.

- Non je ne peut pas, tu le sais, mais tu ne t'en souvient pas, donc moi non plus je ne peut pas le voir.

- Quoi ?

- Tu vas devoir retrouver la mémoire, mais au moins on sais que tu as des informations.

Sans arriver à répondre, Draco se précipita à l'étage, il avait envie de vomir, il était encore trop faible pour supporter un Légilimens, il se pencha au dessus de la cuvette et rendit tout son petit déjeuner. Une fois terminer il partit se rincer la bouche et se laver les dents.

Harry arriva derrière lui. Il était passablement énerver. Tout d'abord, il était intriguer que le blond fasse partit de l'Ordre, c'était la dernière personne qu'il aurait cru pouvoir y entrer et il ne comprenait pas, lui le détestait et le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'on ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance. Ensuite, depuis que Draco s'était un peu rétablie, voilà que c'est à lui qui arrivait une tuile, encore, il n'arrivait pas à dormir, ou plutôt dormais très mal et chaque jours il s'affaiblissait un peu plus, c'était forcement de sa faute. Il le trouvait inutile aussi, incapable de se souvenir d'une information capital qui pourrait décider de l'avenir du monde sorcier. En plus de tout ça, cet espèce de bouffon l'ignorait et ne se battait plus avec lui. Oh ! Il était Harry Potter, personne ne l'ignorait. Tout ce qu'il arrivait à percevoir du blond maintenant c'était de la crainte, comme s'il suait par tout les pores la peur. Draco ne s'était jamais comporter comme ça avec lui, il ne l'avait jamais aduler au contraire, ils se cherchaient, s'insultaient, se battaient, mais c'était un jeu, un jeu qui les faisaient décompresser. Pourquoi ne revenait-il pas à la normal ? Ça aurait été plus simple, au moins qu'il l'appelle « Potter ».

C'est pour toute ses raisons qu'il ne s'empêcha pas de faire ce qu'il allait faire.

- Alors ça fait quoi de perdre la mémoire ? Siffla t-il en regardant le blond qui venait de sortir du couloir.

- Rien ! Répondit-il en ignorant Harry.

- Ça fait quoi de se faire voir en train de se faire troncher, par son parrain ? Il l'avait chercher en ne lui répondant pas.

- Pardon ? Draco se retourna vers Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

- C'est vrai quoi, je pensais pas que faire la chienne devant Voldemort c'était ton tripe, c'est un peu comme si tu baisait avec un cadavre.

- Comment tu sais ça ? Draco avait les yeux noir de rage, comment Harry était au courant de ça ? Sirius ne lui avait pas dit qui était au courant de ça.

- Ça n'as pas vraiment d'importance, de toute façon tout le monde est déjà au courant ou presque.

Il se délecta de la décomposition de l'expression de Draco. « Allez avec ça tu vas bien réagir, non ? » Pensa t-il. Mais le blond restait interdit, il ne savait pas quoi répondre et ne savait pas que ce silence énervait encore plus Harry.

- C'est ton père qui ta recommander ? Après t'avoir entraîner quand tu était gosse ? Draco grimaça d'horreur, non il ne pouvait pas savoir ça aussi, quand même ?

- Qu..

- Ou peut être que c'est toi qui les a séduit. Je me demande comment tu t'y est prit pour ton père, tu..

Harry n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, qu'il se recevait le poing de Draco dans le nez, lui faisant cogner le mur. Il entendit un craquement, son nez était casser, il aurait du faire plus attention, Draco avait récupérer une partit de ses forces et n'était plus aussi faible que la fois dans la salle de bain. Harry se réjouit, il avait enfin une réponse du blond, il se dit qu'il devait quand même être un peu maso.

- Comment ose tu ? Hurla Draco de rage.

- Quoi ? C'est pourtant vrai, pas vrai ? Ricana Harry.

- Tu pense peut être que j'étais consentant ? J'aimerais bien t'y voir toi ! Continua Draco le visage déformer par la haine.

Il saisit les épaules d'Harry et le cogna une nouvelle fois sur le mur. Harry décida de commencer à se défendre et donnant un coup sur la mâchoire de Draco.

- Parfaitement ! Je parie que tu hurlait de plaisir ! Harry savait que c'était faux, mais peu lui importait.

- T'es complètement malade, m'as parole, tout ça c'est de ta faute de toute façon, si t'étais pas si faible. Cracha t-il. Je n'aurais pas eu as supporter ça. Tu sais même pas ce que ça fait comment ose tu en parler !

- Moi faible ? S'indigna Harry.

- Parfaitement, t'es tellement faible que tu n'arrive même pas à faire ton travail, tu n'arrive même pas à détruire Voldemort. Heureusement que je suis là sinon on avancerais pas, parce que t'es pas foutu de trouver les Horcruxes tout seul.

- Quoi c'est de ma faute ?

- Parfaitement, j'aurais pas eu à me sacrifier si tu était moins empoter.

- Sacrifier ? Oh ça vas t'as le beau rôle, je suis sur que ça te plaisait de te faire prendre par ce cadavre et ton chère papounet ? Il participait aussi ?

N'en pouvant plus, Draco sauta sur Harry, la rage aux tripes. Il le frappa et le fit tomber au sol, il n'avait plus qu'un but, lui faire mal, lui faire mal pour laver ce qu'il avait dit. C'était pas lui qui avait endurer tout ça. Harry évita un coup de poing du blond et lui donna un coup dans le ventre. Les deux garçons roulèrent sur le sol, se donnant des coup violents, sauvage. Ils criaient et grognaient en essayant de prendre le dessus sur l'autre.

Bientôt ils tombèrent dans l'escalier, dévalant les marches en essayant d'écraser la tête de l'autre contre elles, contre le mur ou contre la rambarde. S'insultant de tout les noms d'oiseaux qu'ils connaissaient, la colère faisant pulser leurs cœurs dans leurs poitrines. Ils avaient mal, mais qu'importe à présent.

Après avoir descendu deux étages c'est avec haine que Draco domina Harry, à califourchon sur lui, brandissant le poings près à frapper. Mais Harry fut plus rapide et lui donna un coup dans la lèvre, faisant basculer la tête du blond en arrière sous le choc, il se prit cependant un coup dans l'arcade sourcilière. Mais bien vite il ne sentit plus Draco sur lui, au contraire il fut attraper par son tee-shirt et secouer pendant qu'il se relevait.

- NON MAIS VOUS ETES PAS BIEN ! Grognèrent Sirius et Severus en même temps, attrapant leur filleul respectif pour leur faire cesser le combat avant qu'il y est un meurtre.

- C'est le balafré qui à commencer ! Grogna Le blond qui avait les yeux mouillé de rage.

- Rien à faire ! Siffla Severus en lui donnant un coup derrière la tête pour le faire taire.

- Oh c'est pas bien de mentir, Malfoy. Répliqua Harry en appuyant bien sur le « Malfoy » comme Draco avait l'habitude de le faire avec son nom.

- Sale ordure.

Draco allait se jeter sur le survivant, mais fut violemment plaquer contre un mur, par son parrain. Harry maîtrisant davantage ses émotions en cet instant, se contenta de réajuster ses vêtements.

- Calme toi Draco ! Ordonna le maître des potions.

Le blond couina sa frustration, avant de repousser vivement la main de Severus qui le maintenait bloquer. Leur dispute avait ameuter toute la maison et voilà qu'il passait pour le méchant alors qu'il n'avait fait que ce défendre. D'un coup Potter lui paraissait bien plus Serpentard qu'il ne l'aurais cru. Du sang coulait de sa lèvre sur son menton, il en sentait aussi dans sa bouche mais ce n'était pas très important à cet instant, il fixa Harry d'un œil dur. Lui aussi saignait, mais du nez. Ginny lui coupa la vu en se postant devant lui.

- Je savait bien qu'on ne pouvait pas te faire confiance, tu attendais juste l'occasion pour t'en prendre à Harry, en faite c'est toi l'ordure, tes qu'un déchet Malfoy ! « Oh si elle me cherche celle là ! » Grogna t-il intérieurement.

- Mêle toi de tes affaires Weasmoche, retourne jouer avec tes poupées sale gamine ! Grogna t-il.

Elle lui donna une violente claque, avant de le menacer de sa baguette. Les adultes allaient réagir, mais il fut plus rapide. Il bouscula la rousse et se faufila jusqu'à l'escalier et monta les marches rapidement avant de claquer la porte de sa chambre au second.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous as prit ? Demanda Lupin à Harry.

- C'est pas la première fois qu'on se bagarre.

- Oué enfin il y est pas aller de main morte avec ton nez et ton arcade. Fit Ginny en prenant un mouchoir en toile de sa poche et en essuyant le sang de Harry.

- Mec, tu devrais rentrer avec nous au Terrier, mieux vaut pas qu'on te laisse seul avec ce fou furieux. Proposa Ron.

- Oué sûrement.

Severus se dit qu'il irai voir Draco plus tard. Sirius restait perplexe et Arthur et Molly pestait intérieurement contre Malfoy, cette famille de sang pure les avait toujours insulté de traite à leur sang et la haine restait palpable. La petite troupe rentra au Terrier, où selon eux Harry pourrait se protéger de ce mangemort.

**!Harry x Draco!**

Draco arriva dans la chambre qu'il avait partager avec Harry la veille au soir. Il claqua la porte et se retourna pour jeter un sortilège afin que personne ne puisse y entrer, mais se rappela douloureusement qu'il n'avait plus de baguette. Il n'était pas encore assez douer pour faire des sorts facile sans baguette, juste ceux extrêmement simple. Tant pis, il se contenterais de la clé qu'il y avait sur la porte.

Il avait la rage et il était frustré. Ce faire menacer comme ça par une baguette sans avoir la possibilité de répondre il détestait ça, ça plus rappelait de mauvais souvenir et il n'aimais pas non plus se faire dominer ainsi, surtout par cette Belette. Il était passer pour un fou furieux devant tout le monde. Déjà que c'était dur compte tenu de qui il était de se faire accepter par l'Ordre, mais si en plus ses efforts étaient anéantit par le balafré. Il n'y arriverait jamais.

Il s'écroula sur son lit et sanglota irrémédiablement. Comment Potter avait-il fait pour savoir tout ça ? Voldemort, ce cadavre qui l'avait forcer à coucher avec lui alors que ça le dégoûtait. Comment Harry pouvait dire qu'il avait aimé ça ? Il fallait être fou. Il s'était sacrifier pour avoir ses informations, il avait endurer la souffrance pour rechercher dans les souvenirs du Mage Noir, tout ça parce que Potter était incapable de le tuer ou de se débrouiller seul. Plusieurs fois il avait penser à la mort, mais il n'avait jamais céder et avait continuer sa mission. N'avait-il pas fait assez d'effort pour qu'on s'en prenne à lui de cette façon ?

Puis il y avait le cas de son père. Comment Harry avait-il fait pour savoir ça. C'était impossible, c'était trop bien cacher, seul trois personne était censé être au courant, lui, son père et Rogue. Il doutait que Rogue est eu l'idée de raconter ça à tout le monde. Alors comment ? C'était si horrible. Les mots de Potter avait été si dur, comment avait-il put penser une chose pareil ? Était-il si insensible pour croire que ça faisait plaisir à un gosse de se faire violer ? Peut être qu'il l'avait juste provoquer, mais pourquoi ? Draco ne lui avait rien fait depuis qu'il était à Square Grimmaurd, il s'était contenter de reste norme et tranquille, de l'ignorer royalement.

Il s'enfouit sous ses couettes et se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Les larmes lui coulait sur les joues, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à ce qui lui était arriver, à tous les violes qu'il avait du supporter. Il avait mal au ventre à y repenser, son cœur se tordait sous la douleur de la tristesse, de la honte et de la frustration. Il se retrouvait là aujourd'hui, sorcier sans baguette, rejeter du coté du mal comme du bien. Foutu vie de merde, il n'avait jamais eu envie de ça, de cette guerre, lui il voulais une vie paisible où il serait heureux, à croire que c'était impossible.

**!Harry x Draco!**

Harry s'installait progressivement au Terrier. Il était content, il était avec les gens qu'il considérait comme sa famille, les Weasley. Toute les discutions se portèrent sur Malfoy, ils déversaient leur colère et leur frustration sur le blond qui avait osé s'en prendre à leur chère Harry. S'il savait qu'en réalité c'était lui qui avait commencer, il ne savait pas ce qu'ils diraient, mais peut importe. Ron donna un coup de coude à son meilleurs ami en lui faisant un grand sourire.

- Alors on aime se faire protéger par ma sœur ?

- Arrête ça Ron. Rigolât-il.

- C'est parce qu'elle est.. Hermione s'auto-censura en voyant la rousse arriver suivit de ses deux frère jumeaux. Elle arriva en trombe dans la pièce.

- Ça vous dirais de virer se connard de Malfoy de l'Ordre ? Déclara t-elle déterminer.

- Pardon ? Fit Harry.

- Le virer de l'Ordre ! Tu as vu comment il t'as agresser ? Ce type est dangereux, c'est un putain de mangemort et honnêtement on aurait mieux fait de le laisser mourir, il ne nous apportera rien.

- C'est un peu dur ce que tu dit là, Ginny. Fit Hermione.

- Quoi tu vas pas prendre sa défense quand même. Il n'as pas sa place parmi nous.

- Très bien qu'est-ce que tu propose ? Demanda Ron.

- Vu qu'il n'as pas de baguette on pourrait le chasser, où alors lui proposer un duel de sorcier et si il perd, il doit quitter l'Ordre.

- Et qui le combattra ? Demanda George.

- Harry, c'est le plus fort d'entre nous, il pourra facilement lui mettre la pâté.

- Je suis ok.

- RON ! Fit Hermione choquer.

- Pourquoi tu le défend ?

- Je ne le défend pas, je ne l'aime pas, mais c'est pas à nous de décider s'il doit partir ou non.

- Et pourquoi pas ? On fait partit de l'Ordre, si un membre ne nous convient pas et à qui on ne fait pas confiance, pourquoi devrait-on le garder ? Fit Fred.

- Who who who ! Intervint Harry. Vous êtes pas sérieux quand même ?

- Si. Fit Ginny.

Le brun la regarda incrédule, c'était lui qui avait provoquer le combat avec Malfoy, mais il ne pensais pas que ça dégénérerais comme ça. Virer Draco pour ça était injuste puisqu'il n'avait fait que se défendre.

- Comme l'as dit Hermione, ce n'est pas à nous de décider.

- Non mais sérieux ? Vous lui faite confiance ? C'est un Serpentard.

Rogue aussi est un Serpentard. Répliqua Ron.

- Oué peut être, mais vous ne trouver pas bizarre qu'il sache où se trouvait l'Horcruxe ? Je ne pense pas que Voldemort dévoile de genre d'informations à n'importe qui et si Malfoy était un espion de Voldemort ?

Le trio d'or se regardèrent, c'est vrai que Ginny et les jumeaux ne savait pas comment Malfoy avait eu ces informations, car ils n'avaient pas cru bon de raconter ça. Avec ce que Malfoy avait endurer, c'était dur de croire que Draco puisse être un espion de Voldemort.

- C'est ridicule Ginny. S'énerva Harry.

- Pourquoi tu prend sa défense Harry ? Il t'as pourrit la vie pendant six ans !

- Justement ça fait plus de six ans que je le connais et je peut te dire qu'il n'est pas un espion de Voldemort.

- Très bien dans ce cas je me débrouillerais toute seule, vous me remercierez plus tard.

Elle sortit. Les deux jumeaux haussèrent les épaules avant d'annoncer qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas terminer leurs pétard et leur fusées et sortirent eux aussi. Harry, Ron et Hermione se regardèrent perplexe.

Le soir arriva et après le repas, le trio de Griffondore resta à discuter tranquillement, un sort de silence autour d'eux pour ne pas réveillé les personnes déjà endormit. Harry était un peu stresser à se dire que c'était de sa faute si tout le monde en voulait encore plus à Malfoy. Il hésitait à tout raconter à ses deux meilleurs amis. Finalement alors que la discutions virait encore une fois sur le blond, il se lança.

- Vous savez, j'ai un peu honte, mais ce n'est pas Malfoy qui m'as attaquer en premier.

- Pardon ? Fit Ron. Pourquoi tu prend sa défense ?

- Je ne prend pas sa défense, c'est vrai, c'est moi qui l'ai provoquer.

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

- Je sais pas j'en avais envie, j'étais énerver.

- N'empêche qu'il t'as cassé le nez.

- Oué, mais je doit dire que je le méritait. Il se mit à rigoler un peu.

- T'es trop con, mec. Poursuivit Ron en rigolant aussi.

La soirée continua dans sa lancer et quand ils se sentirent trop fatiguer, ils se couchèrent paisiblement. Mais quelques heures plus tard, Ron et Hermione entendirent Harry gémir et crier dans son sommeil, ils se levèrent en vitesse et après avoir lancer un lumos dans la pièce s'approchèrent du brun pour le réveiller, il semblait se tordre de douleurs dans son sommeil. Hermione jeta un sort de silence pour éviter de rameuter toute la maison et ils essayèrent de réveillé leur ami. En vain.

- Quand le survivant arriva enfin à ouvrir les yeux, il aperçut le visage de Ron paniquer, puis celui d'Hermione à moitié choquer.

- Hé mec ça vas ? Demanda hâtivement le roux.

- Oué, j'ai juste fait.. un cauchemars. Désolé de vous avoir réveillé, ça m'arrive de plus en plus souvent, j'ai l'impression qu'il était pire celui là.

- Harry. Commença Hermione d'une voix hésitante. Ça fait deux heures qu'on essaye de te réveillé.

- Quoi ?

- C'est vrai. On à tout essayé, mais rien n'y faisait.

- Ça t'arrive souvent ?

- Ça fait quelques jours.

- Raconte c'était quoi ton cauchemars ?

- Je ne sais pas, je ne m'en rappelle pas. Vraiment je suis désolé, ça vas allez maintenant, vous pouvez allez dormir.

- T'es sur ?

- Oui ne vous en faite pas, la dernière fois je ne suis rendormit et j'ai très bien dormit.

- Ok.

Ses deux amis se recouchèrent et Harry se rendormit après s'être un peu détendu, mais son sommeil ne fut pas aussi reposant que la dernière fois, il refit un cauchemars et décida de ne plus dormir de la nuit après s'être enfin réveillé grâce à Hermione et à Ron. Ses cauchemars devenait vraiment gênant.

**!Harry x Draco!**

Le repas du soir venait de se terminer au Square Grimmaurd, Draco n'avait pas daigné descendre manger. Peu importe, on l'avait laisser tranquille pour un temps, mais maintenant Severus montait les escaliers dans le but de trouver et de discuter avec son filleul. Il se dirigea vers la chambre et l'ouvrit, mais ne vit personne. Il se dirigea alors vers la salle de bain, mais ne l'y trouva pas non plus. Il commença alors à fouiller toute les pièces appelant le blond. Il monta au troisième, puis au quatrième étages, toujours aucune trace du blond, il descendit jusqu'au premier et là non plus il ne le croisa pas. Arrivant dans le salon il demanda.

- Tu sais où est Draco ?

- Dans sa chambre sûrement, non ? Fit Sirius.

- Non et j'ai fouillé partout, mais je ne l'ai pas trouver. Sirius releva la tête perplexe.

Kreature s'approcha des sorciers.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Kreature ? Siffla Sirius.

- Si vous chercher le jeune Draco Malfoy, il est partit.

- Partit ?

- Oui partit ! Répéta t-il en partant.

Tonks arriva à se moment en compagnie de Lupin.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda t-elle.

- Draco à disparu.


	12. 11 : Allié

**Chapitre 11 - Allié**

Tout les membres de l'Ordre avait été prévenue. Tout le monde sans exception se retrouva au Quartier Général, c'était quand même un cas d'urgence, Draco était encore faible physiquement et n'était pas armer. Il avait aussi beaucoup plus de détail sur l'Ordre du Phenix et si il venait à être capturer, cette fois ci il ne pourrait peut être pas les protéger. Sirius était de mauvaise humeur tout comme Severus et ça se répercutait sur l'humeur de la salle.

Kreature leur avait dit qu'il était partit un peu avant le repas du soir, ce qui laissait pensé qu'il n'était pas aller très loin. Néanmoins il ne pouvait pas se permettre de fouillé les rues, ils seraient trop vite repérable, c'était dangereux. Alors ils réfléchissaient à un plan, mais n'en trouvait pas vraiment. Ginny bien contente que le blond soit partit, prit la parole.

- Mais ce n'est pas bien grave, il à juste comprit qu'il n'était pas à sa place ici.

- Et pourtant il est à sa place dans l'Ordre Ginny. Fit Sirius.

- Elle se tut, vexé qu'on accorde autant d'attention au blond. Passablement impatient, Rogue explosa et sauta sur Harry.

- Pourquoi vous êtes vous battu ? Siffla t-il.

- Po.. Pour rien. Il n'allait quand même pas dire qu'il l'avait traité de pute devant tout le monde quand même ?

- Pour rien ? Hufm. Ne vous foutez pas de moi ! Draco était rester correct ces dernier jours, je me demande bien ce qu'il aurait pu dire pour vous énervez étant donner qu'il vous ignorait volontairement.

- Franchement je vois pas comment ça pourrait aider de savoir ça ! Fit Sirius prenant la défense de son filleul.

- Peut importe il vas falloir le retrouver d'une manière où d'une autre. Gronda Lupin.

- On à qu'à lui envoyé un hibou ! Proposa Tonks.

- Un hibou ? S'interrogea son mari.

- Oui, on met un traceur sur le hibou et quand il retrouvera Draco, bin on retrouvera Draco.

- Trop dangereux. Siffla Severus. Si jamais il est dans le monde Moldu, voir une chouette ou un hibou venir lui rendre visite pourrait le faire trop facilement repérer. Sans oublier que si ça tombe entre les mains des mangemorts, ils pourront inverser le traceur et retrouver l'Ordre.

- Tu as une meilleurs idée peut être ? Grogna-t-elle.

- Non.

- Et si on sortait tous sous polynectar ? Continua t-elle.

- D'autre idée stupide en réserve ? Cingla le graisseux.

- Quoi, c'est ton filleul et tu n'est même pas près à prendre de risque pour le retrouver et tu ne trouve aucun plan contrairement à moi, alors ferme là un peu.

- Non le polynectar est trop dangereux aussi. Fit Arthur.

- Bon bin je vais prévenir les autre Auror !

- QUOI ? S'indigna Kingsley. Ils ont autre chose à faire.

- Ah mais je parle pas de réunir tout les effectifs, mais on peut lancer un avis de recherche sur Draco Malfoy en tant que criminel, de toute façon on peut pas faire autrement et tu me charge personnellement de la mission afin que je reçoive tout les rapports. Ils n'auront qu'à faire un peut plus attention pendant leur mission et s'ils le voient alors on sera prévenue.

- Voldemort est trop proche du Ministère et les Auror font partie du Ministère et si jamais en faisant ça c'est Voldemort qui le trouve en premier, tu y as penser ?

- Ah ! Mais allez tous vous faire voir dans ce cas, vous êtes là à critiquer mes idées alors que vous n'êtes même pas foutu d'en trouver une. Mais tant pis, pourquoi s'embêter à le chercher ? On verra bien s'il revient un jour ou si on retrouve son cadavre. Puisqu'il ne semble pas si important pour que vous preniez un petit risque alors autant ne pas se fatiguer plus longtemps à chercher un plan.

- Dora ! Gronda Lupin d'une voix pas si ferme que ça.

- Oh Rémus ! Je dit ce que je veux.

Elle partit en claquant la porte, suivit par Lupin et par Sirius. Tout le monde dans la pièce resta silencieux.

- Peut être qu'il à déserté. Suggéra Molly.

- Non, il n'aurait pas fait ça. Répondit Severus.

- Quoi que c'est un trouillard. Fit Ginny.

- Même il n'aurait pas été du genre à déserté. Répéta t-il.

Harry était stresser, c'était très probablement de sa faute si Draco avait disparut, avec ce qu'il lui avait dit, c'était pas étonnant, néanmoins, il était aussi choquer par la haine qu'on lui portait, en particulier Ginny ou plus généralement les Weasley. Certes ils avaient de quoi lui en vouloir, même Hermione, mais lui n'arrivait pas à éprouver de la haine comme eux, ils auraient aimé ne plus le voir, ce qui n'était pas son cas à lui. Il se rendait compte au final qu'après avoir cru pendant toutes ces années détesté Malfoy, ce n'était pas vraiment le cas. Était-il normal ?

**!Harry x Draco!**

Draco marchait dans les rues sombre et bruyante du Londre Moldu, ça faisait maintenant quelques heures qu'il était partie de Square Grimmaurd et hésitait entre décider si ça avait été une bonne idée ou non. Sans baguette, ni endroit où aller il trouvait qu'il ressemblait à un clochard errant dans les rues, ou plutôt à un mec paumé. Peut importe sa condition, qui, il fallait le dire avait beaucoup diminuer ses derniers mois, il n'avait pas été question de rester au QG. Pas après ce que Potter lui avait dit, il avait été sidérer et n'était pas du tout près à faire face à ce genre de remarque, son masque de Malfoy était tomber et il n'arrivait pas à le remettre entièrement ce qui le rendait vulnérable et on en avait profiter. Potter en avait profiter, il aurait aimé qu'il subisse ce qu'il avait subit avant de parler, mais il pensais bien qu'Harry avait du vivre lui aussi des chose horrible.

Après avoir sangloter tout l'après-midi, à cause du trop plein d'émotion qu'il retenait, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à descendre et à faire comme si de rien n'était. Dons après avoir enfilé une simple cape assez chaude et enfilé une paire de demi-bottes il était partit en silence. Sa cape dans le monde Moldu passait pas trop mal, ressemblant à un gros manteau long.

Mais maintenant il avait faim et sommeil, n'avait pas d'argent Moldu et surtout ne savait pas comment ce monde fonctionnait sans magie il était littéralement dans la mouise. Pas non plus fou pour un sous, il avait cacher sa chevelure blonde sous une capuche, c'est pas qu'elle passait inaperçu non plus.

Désormais dans un quartier résidentiel il était en train de se demander s'il ne serrait pas judicieux d'entrer dans l'une des maisons et de faire comme s'il était chez lui pour une nuit. C'était pas comme si ça le dérangeait moralement, la question était plutôt comment entrer. Il s'arrêta un instant et s'assit sur un rebord en pierre pour réfléchir quand il vit au loin plusieurs sorcier arriver, il se laissa tomber dans le jardin afin de se cacher, non ce n'était pas possible qu'on l'est repérer si vite. Observant derrière les feuilles d'un buisson, il reconnu les masques que portait les mangemorts, il y avait deux hommes qui en portait et quatre autre type qui les suivaient.

Il les vit entrer dans une des maisons. Qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient faire ? Pourquoi attaquaient-il les Moldu ? Il se faufila rapidement et discrètement vers la maison, foi de Malfoy, il découvrirait se qu'ils chachaient.

**!Harry x Draco!**

Tonks avait finalement eu l'autorisation de prévenir quelques un de ses collègues Auror afin de rechercher le blond, mais l'Ordre ne pouvait rien faire d'autre à moins de prendre trop de risque. La plupart des membres était rentrer chez eux et Harry était repartie avec les Weasley au Terrier ainsi que Sirius, Lupin et Tonks qui avaient envie de profiter du cadre tranquille de l'habitation et de ses alentour. Ils avaient placer des pièges au cas où quelqu'un rentrerais, ils seraient immédiatement prévenue.

Durant quelque jours, l'Ordre resta calme, au final l'absence de Draco ne semblait pas déranger plus que ça, excepter pour Harry, il était énerver et aurait adoré être en face du blond pour se défouler, mais cet abrutie était partie et il ne pouvait plus que fulminer en silence. De plus, ses cauchemars empirait, il parvenait à en faire trois certaine nuit et avait bien vite commencer à placer un sortilège de silence autour de son lit pour éviter de déranger trop souvent ses deux meilleurs amis.

Il en avait parler à Sirius qui s'était immédiatement inquiété, mais lui avait promit de se renseigner et de trouver une solution, pour l'instant seul des toniques l'aidait à rester éveillé afin qu'il ne fasse pas continuellement des cauchemars épuisant, mais ça ne pourrait pas durer trop longtemps.

Finalement ils rentrèrent au Quartier Général pour une réunion, déjà quatre jour que Draco n'était plus à leur coté. Severus veillait au nouvelle pour savoir si les mangemorts l'avait trouver et apparemment non.

**!Harry x Draco!**

Draco entra au 12, Square Grimmaurd, marcha dans le long couloir qui servait d'entrer et pénétra dans le salon sans jeter un regard aux Griffondores assit là, eux par contre sursautèrent en voyant la chevelure blonde du Serpentard, ils l'appelèrent, mais il les ignora et entra dans la cuisine où se trouvait Black, Tonks, Lupin, les parents Weasley et Kingsley. Ils furent surprit de le voir ici.

- Draco ! Fit Sirius d'une petite voix.

- Où était tu, espèce d'inconscient ! Grogna Severus en s'approchant de lui l'air menaçant. Mais Draco l'ignora.

- Je suis content que vous soyez la Kingsley ! Fit-il pour seul et unique bonjour. Je..

- Attend ! À huit ans qu'elle était la potion que je t'ai enseigné en cachette de tes parents ? Fit son parrain en pointant sa baguette vers lui.

- Lonéat, que je n'ai réussit qu'à la deuxième tentative parce que j'avais pris des plumes de canards au lieu des plumes d'oies ! Franchement tu pense que je peut mettre fait avoir et mettre fait remplacer ? S'indigna t-il d'un air amusé.

- Tu était passé où ?

- Peut importe ! Dite moi, vous êtes toujours sur l'affaire des partisans de Voldemort qui font des expériences sur les Moldus ?

- Oui. Répondit Shacklebolt.

- Et vous n'avez toujours pas trouver ce qu'ils faisaient aux Moldus ?

- Non ! Où veut tu en venir ?

Entre temps les jeunes s'étaient rapprocher et entourait maintenant la table, en regardant le blond habillé façon Moldu, ils étaient étonner de le voir ici.

- Parce que moi j'ai trouver ce qu'ils leur font !

- Pardon ? Demanda Lupin surprit.

- Développe. L'invita Sirius.

- Quand je suis partit, je n'allais pas m'amuser à me promener dans le monde sorcier sans baguette alors que tout les autres mangemort veulent me tuer. Donc je suis partit dans le monde Moldu, ça n'as pas été bien compliquer de me fondre dans la foule étant donner que vous m'avez fait porter presque tout les jours des vêtements Moldu ici.

- Et donc ?

- Donc, pendant que j'essayai de retrouver mon chemins dans ce foutu de putain de monde auquel je ne comprend rien, j'ai aperçut des mangemorts entrer dans une maison d'un goût fort douteux croyez-moi, mais là n'est pas la question. Je l'ai est suivit.

- Mais tu es fou tu n'avait pas de baguette. Le coupa Sirius.

- Oui bin, si vous aviez daigné m'en donner une j'en aurais eu une. Bref. Je me suis faufilé dans la maison et je ne suis débrouiller pour entendre leur conversation et elle m'as fait penser à un livre que j'avais lu ya près de deux mois et qui se nomme « L'utilité des chenilles pour les papillons ».

- C'est quoi ce bouquin ? Tu as des lectures bizarre. Fit Hermione.

- Parle pour toi. Bon je dois avouer que je n'avait pas comprit grand chose à ce livre avant d'entendre la conversation. Pour piger un minimum, il faut transposer Moldu à chenille et Sorcier à papillon et c'est là que ça devient intéressant.

Tout le monde l'écoutaient attentivement, ce qui plaisait plutôt au blond.

- Comme je suis pas sur que tout le monde ici sache de quoi je vais parler, je pense qu'il faut que je vous explique les bases.

- Prend nous pour des imbéciles surtout. Grognèrent les jumeaux et Ginny.

- C'est tout à fait ça. Railla Draco. Bon j'ai beau être né dans une famille de sang-pure anti-Moldu ça ne veux pas dire que je ne sais pas quelques petites chose, bon en réalité presque rien, sauf sur la génétique. Et le livre, « L'utilité des chenilles pour les papillons » parle de génétique.

- Génétique ? Releva Arthur.

- Oui, comme vous le savez, les Sorciers et les Moldus sont très différent, mais les deux ne reste pas moins des humains. Les sorciers se distingue des Moldus par les pouvoirs magique. Or chez les sorciers, il y à des Cracmol comme Rusard ou Marius Black par exemple et chez les Moldus des sorciers qui naisse, Hermione ici présente pour l'exemple. Et tout ça repose sur le simple mot génétique. Il faut savoir qu'en réalité, les Moldus on un potentiel magique totalement bloquer et inexploité. Ça ce situe dans le cerveau. Rare sont ceux qui arrive à débloquer ne serait-ce que 0,5% de ses capacités, et en général, dans le monde Moldu ils sont appeler voyant, magnétiseur et tout le tatouin. Les sorciers né de parents Moldus, on débloquer leur magie et les Cracmols l'on bloquer. Enfin ça se résume à ça.

- Enfin Malfoy, ce que tu raconte c'est du grand n'importe quoi, en parlant de génétique on parle des gènes et ça se trouve dans les chromosomes qui se situe dans toute les cellules du corps humain, pas juste dans une partit du corps. Rectifia Hermione.

- Oui pour la génétique Moldus, mais la génétique sorcière est un peu différente. Il y à un chromosome sorcier qui se trouve dans une partit du cerveau. La grosse différence entre toi et moi, c'est nos cellules. Je suis un sorcier de sang pure, c'était à dire que je n'ai aucun ancêtre Moldus, mes cellules sont donc sorcière, elles ont une concentration pure de magie. J'ai le chromosome sorcier qui est placer dans une partit du cerveau comme tout les sorciers, mais puisque je suis un sang pure toute mes cellules l'on aussi, c'est comme si il n'y avait pas de différence. Or toi qui est née de parents Moldus, tu as ce chromosome dans ton cerveau et bien-sur dans tes cellules, mais tu n'aura pas tout les gênes ce qui fait que si on observait au microcoque une de tes cellules et une des miennes qui provienne de n'importe où sauf du cerveau on remarquerais une différence au niveau du chromosome qui serait incomplet pour toi, mais si on regarde dans ton cerveau là où il est stoker, il sera complet. On pourrait reconnaître n'importe quel sang mêlé grâce à ça.

- Et qu'est-ce qui fait qu'un sorcier devient un Cracmol ou un Moldu un sorcier ? Demanda Sirius.

- Aucune idée.

- Attend en gros t'es en train de dire qu'on est, nous les sangs mêler et les nées Moldus, plus faible que vous les sangs pure, parce qu'on à pas tout les gènes dans nos cellules ? S'indigna Hermione.

- Mais tes bouché m'as parole, j'ai jamais dit ça ! Tout les sorciers ont le même chromosome avec les même gènes dans une partit du cerveau, sinon tu ne pourrait pas utiliser de magie, idiote.

- Ne m'appelle pas idiote.

- Les Cracmols on moins de gènes ou carrément pas le chromosome dans le cerveau, tandis que les sorciers fourchelangue comme Salazard Serpentard on un gènes de plus. Mais au final ça ne change pas grand chose. Je suis pas en train de dire que que les née Moldus et les sang mêler sont moins doué, moins fort, moins quelque chose. Dumbledore était un sang mêlé, Tonks est une sang mêlé, Potter est un sang mêlé, Voldemort est un sang mêlé, Severus est un sang mêlé, tu est une née Moldu. Est-ce que ça fait de vous des sorciers plus nul que Moi Sirius ou les Weasley ? Ça change rien ! Un sorcier reste un sorcier.

- Ok donc après tout ça, j'ai un peu de mal à pigé pourquoi les partisans de Voldemort s'en prenne au Moldu. Il veulent quoi ? Les faire devenir des sorciers ? Rouspéta Kingsley.

- Non c'est bien plus noir que ça, c'est vrai que mon explication était longue, mais vous allez comprendre. La génétique Sorcière, à été trouver par les sorciers de sang pure et bien évidement ils se sont servit de ça pour prouver qu'ils étaient meilleurs que les autres. Ce qui est un peu stupide.

- Attend ! Stupide ? C'est bien toi qui me traitait de sang de bourde. Siffla Hermione.

- Oh je t'en pris tu vas pas pleurer pour trois petit mots ridicule. Bon je continue. Comme je disais, les Moldus on le chromosome sorcier, mais qui n'est pas exprimer comme nous les sorciers. Ce qui fait que le chromosome est propres de magie. Si on veux c'est comme les facultés intellectuel, on oriente sa magie en fonction de ce qu'on apprend et de ce qu'on apprend pas.

- Et ?

- Et il y à une théorie qui dit que si on mange cette partit du cerveau qui contient le chromosome Sorcier propres de magie qu'on les Moldus et bien on devient plus puissant et on se rapproche, si on est un sang mêlé d'un sang pure. C'est ça qu'il sont en train de tester sur les Moldus. C'est comme ça que les « chenilles » peuvent être utile au « Papillons ».

- Quoi ? Mais c'est du cannibalisme. S'indigna Lupin

- Oui, le gros problème qu'ils semblent avoir c'est l'emplacement du Chromosome et la façon le l'ingurgité pour que ce soit « efficace » mais là je n'en sais pas plus.

- Et tu as passer quatre jours à chercher ça ?

- Bin oui, au début j'avais pas comprit, c'est que c'est pas si simple quand même. Alors je les est suivit.

- Suivit ?

- Oui, dite vous avez une carte du Londre Moldu ? Fit Draco en ignorant l'inquiétude des autres.

Tonks lui passa une carte, il là regarda un instant avant de marquer plusieurs emplacements avec un marqueur.

- Là, Là, Là, Là et là, et là aussi. Il marqua en tout près d'une dizaine d'emplacement.

- Et ?

- Et alors bin j'ai pas trouver quel était le point commun de ces Moldu.

- De point commun ?

- Oui, c'est logique ce qu'il raconte regarder, tous les emplacements sont éloignés les un des autres alors qu'ils auraient très bien put faire une rue entière plutôt que de se fatigué à aller partout. Compléta Tonks.

- Hum. Fit Sirius.

L'animagus sortit sa baguette de sa poche et d'un léger coup, il envoya la théière sur Draco qui se baissa juste à tant pour l'éviter. Elle explosa en un bruit assourdissant et surprit la salle entière. Le blond se releva.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ! Grogna t-il alors que Tonks s'écartait de lui.

- Il me prend que.. Ce fut maintenant deux assiettes qui lui foncèrent dessus.. Je suis passablement énerver. Tu peux pas débarquer comme ça la bouche en cœur après quatre jours d'absence. Tu as mit en danger l'Ordre.

- J'ai pas mis l'Ordre en danger ! Se défendit Draco en évitant du mieux qu'il pouvait la vaisselle que lui lançait son grand cousin.

- Ah oui ? Pourtant suivre des mangemorts en plein monde Moldus et pas armé, ça relève plus de l'inconscience que de la sécurité. Siffla Sirius d'une voix dur et agressive qu'on lui connaissait que rarement.

- Oué bin je m'en suis pas mal sortie quand même !

- La moindre erreur et Voldemort pourrait gagner la bataille ! Tu en as conscience j'espère.

- Bien sur que j'en est conscience ! Grogna Draco énerver lui aussi à ne pas pouvoir se défendre de la misérable vaisselle qu'on lui envoyait.

Severus comme le reste de la salles restèrent silencieux, Sirius se débrouillait bien pour disputer le comportement du blond et le couper reviendrais à attirer ses foudres sur soi. Draco évita quelque fourchettes et vraiment agacée par ce petit manège commença à faire demi tour.

- Bin vous savez quoi ? Je me casse, je risque moins de me faire tuer dehors qu'ici.

Il était déjà dans l'entrer et criait ces mots en se dirigeant vivement vers la porte. Il s'était attendu en revenant à se faire engueuler, il avait cru que se serrait supportable, mais ça l'agaçait plus qu'autre chose, il avait envie qu'on lui foute la paix et qu'on ne lui reproche rien, après tout il s'était franchement bien débrouillé dans cette affaire.

Il trébucha et tomba sur le sol, Severus venait de lui lancer un Incarcerem, ses jambes étaient maintenant bloquer de plusieurs corde. Il se sentit soulever.

- On peut savoir où tu vas ? Je crois qu'on à pas finit de discuter.

Il se fit traîner jusqu'à l'étage où tout les adultes allaient s'en donner à cœur joie.

On entendit plusieurs remontrance avant qu'un silence ne se fasse, ils avaient probablement du jeter un sort de silence dans la pièce. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une bonne heure qu'enfin ils redescendirent, mais sans Draco. Celui là devait sans nul doute s'être fait massacré par tout les adultes et s'était limite si on ne pouvait pas croire qu'il était mort.

Les Weasley rentrèrent au Terrier, accompagné bien évidement d'Hermione. Harry voulais aussi y aller, mais son parrain le retint, il prétexta qu'il voulait le surveillé, lui et son état de santé. Légèrement déçu, il se renfrogna tout l'après midi, s'ennuyant, il n'y avait rien à faire. Ron et Hermione l'avait encourager, mais ça lui avait à peine remonter le moral, il était fatiguer, mais savait que s'il s'endormait il allait encore faire un cauchemars.

Le repas du soir arriva et c'est un Draco à moitié dépité et à moitié déprimer qui fit son apparition. Il ne jeta pas l'ombre d'un regard à Harry qui se sentit vraiment blesser. Il avait attendu une autre réaction, qu'il se jette sur lui pour l'étrangler par exemple. Il avait insulté le blond pour le provoquer et faire qu'il arrête de l'ignorer et au final il l'ignorait encore plus. Personne ne l'avait ignorer alors comment Malfoy y arrivait-il ? Pourquoi tenait-il tellement à avoir son attention aussi ? Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait chez lui.

- Harry, tu dormira avec Draco ce soir. Annonça Sirius.

Le blond faillit s'étouffer avec son vers d'eau et recracha une partie du liquide, réaction certes très peu digne d'un Malfoy, à croire qu'il commençait à prendre de mauvaise habitude. Il se redressa vivement en fronçant les sourcils.

- Pas question que je dorme avec lui. Cracha t-il.

- « Lui » il à un nom. Grogna Harry. Sache que je me passerais bien de dormir dans la même pièce que toi.

- Arrêter de jouer aux gosses ! Siffla Severus.

Le repas continua, Draco affichait désormais une tête encore plus méprisante et haineuse qu'avant. Il devrait être certainement de mauvaise humeur.

**!Harry x Draco!**

Le soir arriva au plus grand déplaisir des deux jeunes, s'ignorant encore royalement, ils s'endormirent tranquillement, bien qu'Harry fut angoissé, il allait à coup sur refaire un cauchemars et il n'avait pas envie de se remontrer faible devant Draco encore une fois.

Un peu plus tard, Draco se réveilla, il tourna dans son lit cherchant une position confortable, mais de toute façon ça ne changerais rien au fait que Harry était en train de cauchemarder et ça l'enquiquinait plus qu'autre chose. Finalement il se leva, la lumière de la lune éclairait un peu la pièce et il se dirigea près du brun afin de le réveiller.

- Potter ! Potter ! Le secoua t-il.

Harry se réveilla en sursaut et s'accrocha à Draco qui surprit essaya de reculer. Il était paniquer et ne réalisait pas où ni avec qui il était. Il saisit sa baguette et lança un lumos. Il se calma en voyant qu'il était au QG avec Malfoy. Avec Malfoy ? Il vit tout de suite qu'il le tenait et le lâcha avant de s'asseoir sans son lit.

- Ce serait bien que tu arrête de faire des cauchemars. Grogna le blond en se dirigeant déjà vers son lit. Mais Harry le retint en lui tirant le bras.

- Pourquoi tu m'ignore ? Cracha t-il.

- Je ne t'ignore pas, maintenant lâche moi.

- Si tu m'ignore !

- Non, tes ridicules là tu sais.

- Alors pourquoi tu ne dit plus « Potter » comme tu faisait avant.

- Peut être parce que je m'en fou.

Il dégagea son bras et commença à se réinstaller sur son lit, mais sentit son tee-shirt être tiré en arrière, le forçant à se relever.

- Tain ! Qu'est-ce que tu fou ?

- T'es pas normal !

- Je suis tout à fait normal ! Siffla le blond.

- Non ! Je t'ai insulter de pute et toi tu as à peine réagit, à moins que ce ne soit la vérité..

Harry se reçu un coup de la par de Draco, il tomba au sol et eu à peine le temps de reprendre ses esprit que déjà le blond l'attrapait par le col.

- Quoi ! Tu crois que ça ne me fait rien ? Tu n'avait pas le droit de dire ce que tu m'as dit, tes qu'un putain de connard ! Tu sais pas ce que ça fait de subir tout ça ! Tu pense peut être que je le voulais ? Non ! Bien sur que non ! C'est pas de cette vie dont j'ai envie moi, mais j'ai pas le choix, je n'aurais jamais le choix. Je suis marquer comme du vulgaire bétail, mais ça je ne l'est jamais voulu ! Tu sais c'est quoi ton problème, Potter ? Il appuya bien sur le nom du brun. Tu te crois mieux que tout le monde ! Ah c'est sur le sauveur du monde sorcier, celui qui as survécu ! Ton petit placard n'est rien comparer à ce que j'ai vécu ! Et si j'ai envie de t'ignorer je t'ignore parce que j'en est rien à foutre de ta sale gueule et de tes remarque stupide ! Pendant toute sa tirade il avait fixé les iris vertes d'Harry, l'intimidant avec son propre regard d'acier et de glace.

Harry retourna la position et pris le dessus sur le blond.

- Et moi ? Tu crois que j'en est pas baver aussi ? J'ai plus de parent, mon parrain était enfermer à Azkaban, j'ai su que j'étais un sorcier très peu de temps avant d'entrer à Poudlard et là je me retrouve aduler et mis sur un pieds d'estrade alors que je n'ai rien demander. Tu sais ce que ça fait d'être considérer comme celui-qui-à-survécu ? Le sauveur ? Celui sur qui on compte tous pour tuer Voldemort. Mais tu ne pense pas que ça peut être lourd ? J'ai un bien plus lourd fardeau à porter que toi. Alors non je ne veux pas que tu m'ignore Malfoy. Il appuya bien fortement sur le nom comme le blond l'avait fait avec le sien. Parce que tu es la seul personne du monde sorcier qui ne me considère pas comme un objet précieux, au moins avec toi je n'ai pas à jouer un rôle. Ce que je t'ai dit c'était uniquement pour te provoquer, tu ne pense quand même pas que je le pensais ? À moins que tu soit rouillé de la cervelle.

Draco re-bascula en position dominante et Harry se laissa faire, se laissant plaquer au sol, le blond ne le retenait pas fortement. Harry se remit à parler.

- En plus en ce moment je fait des cauchemars qui m'épuise et ..

Il fut interrompue quand une goutte d'eau tomba sur son nez. Draco était en train de pleurer en silence.

* * *

Je ne sais pas quand arrivera la suite, peut être dans très longtemps ^^


End file.
